Daily prizes
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: Check out the summary inside, this will have 27 chapter in total, and updated daily. yaoi of course will have lemons in later chapters, and multi pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Well it has started, the birthday countdown of prizes. I wake up to little prizes starting May 1, and then continue until the 26, until the actual day. This morning I woke up to a small picture frame, with the all mighty prince posing. It inspired me to write one-shot fics for the rest of the 'prize' days. So here it is! 27 chapters expected, only short. Some will have lemon pie ;)**

**Snap-shot**

Vegeta left early this morning, something about Bra's need to revolt and his role of being the "punisher". I really don't question his family life or the roles that they are placed in; I'm just the "home-wrecker", good ol' Goku - the home-wrecker, well that is how Trunks and Bra sees it, and I don't argue or fight the fact. Vegeta wouldn't call me that; no he just nuzzles my neck.

Bulma was hurt and quite vocal about it, she was never one to be afraid to say what she was thinking, and I believe that was what attracted Vegeta to her, she was brash and well brazen. A no holds bar kind of woman that makes men cower below her, all but Vegeta. Actually when it came to the mother protectiveness of her child Vegeta wouldn't dare say a word, and if he was caught in the middle; what a sight, it was the only times I saw his mask crack and fear would show through back then, no-one else noticed it but myself and Bulma, everyone else was far too busy ducking for cover.

Time heals wounds and Bulma came around. They both started talking again, and I could see the hurt in her eyes when the topic of my and Vegeta's relationship was and how happy we were together. Eventually Bulma moved on, finding someone to play the role as her servant and lover, a woman like her needs someone more powerful to balance the relationship and it kills me thinking Vegeta was the only man I know that could be that for her; doesn't hurt me enough to let Vegeta go, now mind you. He is mine, and I am his and nothing or no-one will take that from me.

Trunks will come around eventually; I hope, Bra on the other hand had sworn my death. Much like her father had years ago, I cannot help but smile when I think of the young lady, she may have all her mother's looks, but by Kami she is her father's child, right down to the snarl. Trunks on the other hand, well he looked like his father only with Bulma's father's colouring, and a calm demeanour, very unlike his father; but I guess it suites him, in reality one Vegeta is damn well good enough. Can you imagine two Vegeta's running around, man oh man, I don't think the universe has the room for two of those egos. I cannot condemn Vegeta, for I love him wholly, flaws in all, honestly between me and you, that ego of his makes my blood boil in delight. That cocky flirtatious style makes my head swoon and I nearly bow to it, but don't tell him that! I'll never hear the end of it.

Now I stay away from C.C, avoid it like it was a plague, I cannot stand the looks of hate and hurt by his children, the way when they all stand together it just looks right. I refuse to see it, Vegeta and I were meant to be, I know it.

It happened only two years ago, but it started years beyond that, it started the moment I locked eyes on him on the battlefield when he was my enemy. The way he looked, that cocky behaviour of his, his certainty of his victory over us, it done something to me, and when we fought, the outcome grim, but I never felt so alive; my body squirmed with new emotions, new feelings I've never experienced before, I voiced them aloud in that fight, unable to contain my opinion. A look flashed in his eyes, but he said nothing of them, now that I think back the look was more like curiosity.

Since that day I find Vegeta always brought out physically powerful emotions, be it anger, disappointment, excitement, and now love. For years I didn't know what to make of my feelings for him, first I believed it was strong need to befriend the Prince, change him, and over time I became more confused. After Buu Vegeta and I had became friends, sparred regularly, and talked more openly of our family and our hopes and expectations of them. He started to educate me on our people, teaching me small words in our language, to phrases. Every time I saw him, my heart pounded, and I grew anxious.

Then everything went crazy with me, my body exploded with strange needs, desires, and wants; my hormones and point of views went askew. I saw Bulma as a threat something that needed to be dealt with in a violent matter, his children as well as my own disgusted me with their tainted mixed blood; I was an animal, a dark dangerous animal, and I fought against myself for months.

I stalked around my home for hours like a caged lion, snapping and growling at anyone whom came near me; I was a beast. Chichi was terrified me, and for a good reason to, I nearly bitten her hand when she tried to convince me to come to bed, hoping a good night sleep would fix me. Goten left the home, he couldn't stand walking on egg shells around me, he moved to Gohan's with his wife and child for the time being, until I got over whatever was bothering me. Vegeta on the other hand, he must of known something was up, because he didn't call, or even visited, he stayed at home, not even raising his ki, avoiding and hiding.

I couldn't help to stare ahead, mindlessly growling to myself, the Oozaru beast calling and scratching away in me, tearing me apart. I wanted something, something specific, but I didn't know what. It only clicked when I saw that picture. A group picture of all of us, after Buu sitting around Bulma's dinner table, we weren't posing; a natural picture Bulma said. I was off to the side Chichi beside me while I stuffed my face, the others talking amongst themselves, and there it was, what I wanted; Vegeta. His fork poised for an attack on a helpless dinner roll, his eyes feasting on the morsel bread, preparing his plate. I took a hold of the frame ripping out the picture, tearing it away until only Vegeta was left between my finger tips. After that my mind went blank.

When I came to, my head was pounding something awful, I tasted blood, smelt blood, and him. My first thought was Vegeta came and knocked my ass out, but once I opened my eyes something wasn't adding up. Vegeta was underneath me, naked as the day he was born, a few scratched around his shoulders, and quite a nasty looking bloody bite on his neck. I was shell shocked, needless to say, but at the same time it felt natural and right.

Vegeta came to, and did something I didn't expect, he smiled at me, leaned in and kissed me stupid! He filled me in the happenings in the past few days. Yes a few days! Apparently I decided to show how much stamina I had to Vegeta. It seems, once a Saiyan male finds someone worthy of his strength, an equal, someone he trusted to stand beside him in a dog fight, a chemical reaction occurs bringing out the "Oozaru call" he said, I called out to him, and his body answered subconsciously. It seemed I jumped right into a whole new level of Super Saiyan beyond the third, we collided, and well, you know the rest.

We were bonded, after several days 'mating' and sharing blood our body mixed the blood within ourselves creating a bond which will be unable to disconnect. We were one and the same, shared strength and minds; our soul was one, just like when we fused; only we were the keepers of our own bodies. Vegeta summed it up in one beautiful sentence. "We are separate beings riding on singularity." I didn't fully comprehend when he said, until later in time.

However, he did not like how I dealt with our families. He was down right furious at me for weeks. It seems my dominate side was far too aggressive for my Prince, and I agree but I couldn't stop myself. I acted like the old Vegeta in those moments. I instant transmission us to C.C and point blank told them Vegeta belonged to me, and nothing or no one was taking him away, he tired to talk and smooth things out with an explanation, but very unlike myself, I pretty much told him to shut up, and continued claim the fact he was mine to the others. Bulma lost it, moved in to give myself and Vegeta a smack across our faces for hurting her, well she didn't get far when she moved in on Vegeta, and instincts took over I guess. I almost killed her, I am ashamed for that, and truly sorry, but she shouldn't have come near us then, I wasn't myself the Oozaru in me was still very much awake. Vegeta came in between us instantly, pushing Bulma out of the way, protecting her, which only angered me more. I attacked him, beat him down violently, screaming to him about our roles, I dom, you sub, deal with it! I gathered his unconscious limp body, growling at his shocked family and left with a dangerous warning. Informing them that they were not to come around or I will kill them.

Oh yeah, that was quite a ride, and it didn't end there. For months all the z gang were doing the best to 'save' Vegeta, and I was far too over protective and controlling. I was afraid Vegeta would try something to end our bond, go back to his family, and the others did their best in trying as well. I wouldn't let him out of my sight. Even my children were forbidden to see me, by my own words. I attacked anyone whom came near, anyone who tried to speak.

I was out hunting for our home, Vegeta was sleeping, and I became surrounded by the entire gang. They tried to talk, others shouted, some toss threats, and well I didn't take them very lightly. I powered up, amazed that they would all come together to try and stop "evil" Goku and save the "helpless" victim Vegeta. I didn't waste much time, I jumped right into the fourth form, scaring them with my beastly looks. They didn't back down from me, but I smelt their fear.

Vegeta came soaring down from the sky, like a god-sent. The shouts and arguments grew louder and louder, Vegeta had some visible bruises which they assumed was from abuse, in truth they were from our nocturnal activities. He roared for silence, and my eyes were glued to him. He looked tired, drained. He sighed walking up to me, keeping his hand outstretched; he gently caressed my face, allowing me to calm, breathing in his scent, relaxing under his palm. When the tension in my shoulders left he spoke, uncaring to those around him, he spoke freely and calmly.

"Kakarot, I am not trying to leave you, no one will ever take me from you." He kept his attention solely on me as his voice penetrated the foggy beast inside me. I heard him. "I am yours Kakarot, always will be." He nuzzled my neck, purring, keeping me calm. "This isn't right, and you know this. This isn't you Kakarot. This is the Oozaru." He held my face, locking our eyes together; he kept speaking calmly to me, soothing me with his deep guttural voice. I listened. "You were raised as a human, you don't know how to control the Oozaru, and it has a strong hold over you. You're too animalistic Kakarot. You must know how they see this; you didn't give them any other light to see this in. They think your evil now; they think all of this because of the beast inside that you allowed to rule you. Let me help, let me bring you back." I flinched, thinking he wanted to leave me, but he quieted my concern with a kiss, he turned his head exposing the claim I stated, and allowed me to have my fill. He continued to talk through the pain of me gnawing the claiming mark. "I'll always be yours, I love you Kakarot come back to me, come back to us all."

No one really questioned it afterwards, I started to meditate, controlling my Oozaru side, Vegeta and even Piccolo helped me through it. Eventually friends came around, no longer tip toeing around me; I rebuilt the relationship between me and my sons. Chichi and I were on good grounds; apparently she saw this coming, only she didn't expect it to be a man I leave her for especially Vegeta.

Even today things are slowly coming back to normal, those whom hate me for what I done will forgive and move on. As for Vegeta and I, well it's like magic really. I cannot believe how much happier I am with him, sleeping in the same bed, feeling his hard body against my own, feeling him enter me and vice versa, it is magic.

And to think it was all because of a snap shot that broke the barrier between us. That very snap shot remains on my bed stand, next to my grandfathers four star dragon ball, and it will remain there until the end of my time here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue pedals**

Vegeta sat on the edge of the couch, a glaze of wistful want clouded his eyes, staring aimlessly down at the blue rose petals; which were meticulously shaped into a heart form. It made his insides squirmed hotly, and his mind giddy like a middle school girl daydreaming of her first puppy-love. He wanted to scold himself for his impish emotions, remind himself he was a harsh cruel warrior, with a stony heart of ice; but he never could, not when it came to him.

When it came to that hot-blooded Saiyan nobleman he found himself quite the opposite, his hard earned indifferent mask shattered by a simple smirk, or by just an effortless innocent light brush of the hands; crumbling him into a mass of dizzy excitement. The courting had been only several months, but to him it seemed like years, he couldn't wait for the day it would be deemed appropriate for them to bond and mate. The thought alone sent a sizzling fervour up his spine, even a simple kiss would suffice; but no, unfortunately it would be inappropriate for a Prince to 'debase' himself as such, he had an image to uphold in the eyes of the Saiyan population as well to his own father the King. It would be disgraceful for the Royal home if he was caught in such a predicament, and the rumours would spread like wildfire, he would be considered loose and, well… whorish to the populace, and without a doubt the throne would be ripped away from him. His father had enough trouble ensuring he would rule, once the time came.

The all mighty Prince of all Saiyans was born a fertile, the very first in the Royal house, because of this fact alone, his father fought tooth and nail against all elites and councilmen that his fertile son was worthy to rule; Prince Vegeta had no qualms in doing so, by stepping into the ring, challenging all those who oppose his right as future King, and beat them all down without breaking a sweat, which shut them up quite efficiently.

Once his future rule was secured came a whole new issue, he had to be mated by a male of high rank, and power, in the traditional way. Find a suitable mate, announce the courtship, court for a year, and announce the engagement; Then a whole time period before the 'big' event. Being the hot heated prideful Prince he was, he refused all the suitors, unable to cope with the idea he would breed and carry the child, no his pride would never allow that, he sooner not carry on the bloodline if it was him doing the birthing. As the Earthlings say 'hell to the no' was an understatement in his books.

But then he came, arising from the mist of autumn, claiming his nobility birthright and super elite status. He was bold and brash, his features were very uncommon and exotic, which only intrigued and perked his interest. The newcomer had been hidden from the King because he was sentenced to death because of his massive power level at birth, he refused his father's want to destroy and dethrone the King, all he had asked for was a place to belong, and be among his people.

He proved himself to the King on many occasions, destroying enemies, proving his loyalty, and even shocked them all by becoming a living god, super Saiyan. Vegeta found himself more drawn to this magnificent godly Saiyan, dreaming of him, sharing the same power he possessed. He found himself watching the man train for hours from his balcony, unseen by the men below. First he believed it was just trouble-free curiosity he felt for this man.

It was only until Brolly locked those aqua blue eyes on him in the middle of his training regime, did he realize there was more to it then plain curiosity, he felt an explosion in his chest, the shortness of his breath, and time stood still between them; he was lost in a nameless tempest consuming and igniting his soul all in the same. He placed a palm over his fiercely beating heart and vanished himself in that holding aqua stare. He tore his eyes away, violently throwing himself into his room, away from those eyes, away from the embodiment of perfection standing covered in his own sweat gazing up to him; it was all within seconds, but in that moment it was as if they were there for an eternity.

Vegeta shuddered then, grasping his arms, he held himself tightly wondering what exactly happened there. Turning his head he nearly squealed in fright or excitement he was unsure, but he wouldn't allow that manly squawk leave his throat. Brolly hovered there, just a few inches shy from touching down on his balcony, which made Vegeta squirm more violently, those strange new feelings raging inside of him, making him all that much more uncomfortable and unsure of himself.

Vegeta couldn't believe what was happening with him, his usual cold calm demeanour gone within seconds, only by this man before him, this man that gave him a smile and introduced himself, and all the more shocking asking if he, the Prince, was a cousin of the King due to the similarities. Vegeta just stared at the man in utter bewilderment, astonished that Brolly didn't know who he was, well truthfully Brolly was never introduced to him, and the elites weren't really allowed to speak of him, due to his gifts.

Vegeta stood there silently looking like a fool, doing his best to regain his calm composure; he wanted to sound articulated, intelligent, commanding, and aristocratic to this man, a need to impress overwhelming him. Unfortunately he blurted out a makeshift sentence filled with stutters and splutters, informing the man he shouldn't be anywhere near his quarters. It was Vegeta's father the King that came and saved him from the tight situation he found himself in.

He stood keeping silent, taking deep breaths to regain his equanimity, all the while his tail fluffed and flicking anxiously behind him. He didn't like these foreign feelings, not at that very moment, he just needed time to come to terms and understand these newer powerful emotions. His father spoke loudly for others to hear so they may know there was nothing else going on here, no secret love affair with the Prince, just a Saiyan introducing himself to a Saiyan he never met before, innocent and a simple mistake. He informed Brolly it was very inappropriate for him to be around his son without escorts, and himself present, since his son was a fertile. Vegeta watched as Brolly nodded and agreed, and asked his father if he could apologise to the Prince in a Nobleman's manner, which to Vegeta's dismay, his father agreed.

Brolly moved in, bowing before Vegeta, taking a hold of his gloved hand, whispering his admission of guilt, and laid a forceful kiss on the top of his hand. Vegeta's eyes grew wide, a light gasp escaping his lips, looking down at this godly man bowing before him made his body combust in a rampant blaze, and by the gods his father knew. Vegeta held his breath as he looked up to his father, he nearly growled at the look he received; his fate was sealed, the bloodline of the Vegeta's would continue.

Vegeta leaned back into the couch, looking out to the red sky. He loved Brolly, loved everything about him, what he loved the most was that blue hair streaked with purple highlights; it made his body writhe, and he longed to run his hands through those beautiful locks of hair, wrap his arms around that powerful neck and feel those searing lips pressed against his own. One day, and one day soon.

Vegeta sat back up, smiling at the note beside the blue pedals, neatly folded unopened; he nearly giggled when he reached out touching the crisp paper, carefully unfolding the note; he read.

_Sweet Prince;_

_ I awoke this morning to the smell of you're wonderful scent, I thank you for the pillow you had used, the scent is divine, much like rain is to a parched man. _

_ I have good news for you my love, today I meet with the council to persuade them, and if not then I am just going to have to use my Super Saiyan abilities for my own damn selfishness, I cannot stand another day going by without tasting you're lips or feeling you're touch. Proprieties be damned, I need you from the moment I laid eyes on you…_

_ You are my soul, you are me, and I am you. Sit tight my love, for I will come for you tonight without prying eyes, and I will steal a kiss from your plump lips. _

_You're Super Saiyan_

_Brolly, Child of the Saiyans._

Vegeta's smile widen, and his heart fluttered. Yes he will wait, and leave the pedals untouched. Blue, he was always a fan of the color blue…

**Ah, lemons will start soon enough my smutty naughty readers! Right now I feel a lil romantic damnit lol deal with it! **

**Animeslave19- **I look forward to them as well, it's sweet, nothing expensive mind you, I don't like people spending money on my. It consists of mostly things made, printed, or picked and I love it! I do the same for him as well, we're nerds lol and May 27 is my bday o.0 lol thank you for reviewing. Oh and btw! Your review on one of my oneshots, This is my response. You are a wonderful writer, great vivid imagery, and a beautiful story and plot! I am still crossing my fingers and hoping that one day you'll find the inspiration to finish some of your fics, I'll wait for years if I must :P and I am quite sure many people will agree with me!


	3. Chapter 3

The first part is angst, questions of right and wrong, etc etc. No dragon balls. Yeah I'm actually setting this after GT, and god I really don't like GT, but it fits with this one-shot. This contains a very light lemon scene, well short that is, short for me….

The third prize was a lotion called "bitter-sweet" and this was conjured in my mind; I do enjoy Bulma and Vegeta pairings, it was my first steps in the fanfiction world, a 13 year old girl ooohhing and aweing over those stories. Then I got a small taste of man love, and damnit I became hooked! Hooked enough to write.

**Bitter sweet**

A cool, sultry voice called to him, awakening him from his restful sleep, the voice drone out by the sounds of a 90's techno song, which his secret lover adored. Vegeta smirked; the sly little devil set up his alarm while he slept.

It's been a long time since he found himself sleeping in, usually his routine consist of waking before dawn to get in a hour of training before he took care of his wife. The satisfied hum in his body from last nights activates dissipated instantly upon the thoughts of his woman; his wife. He would always find himself consumed with shame and regrets instantaneously, how could he do this to a woman he loved, a woman whom stuck by him through the years of emotional neglect and verbal abuse, she stood steadfast beside him, forgave him at every turn, and loved him. He, Prince Vegeta killer and destroyer of worlds, a man whom didn't deserve anything she gave willingly and openly. She gave him a son, a daughter, a home, and most of all she respected and loved him; and this is how he repays her, after all of these years.

They spent almost 40 years together, which the beginning 10 was hell for her; but still she soldiered on. Then the last 30 years he done anything and everything he could to make up for his stupidity and pig headedness, finally opening his eyes after Buu. He cut back on training, spent more time with the family, going out to picnics, being around for the gatherings, and giving a helping hand with Bra. He even tried to be that male positive role model for his children, being everything a good father is. And now this is her repayment…

Countless sleepless nights alone he warred with himself, he hated himself then, the wrongs he was doing to her, and yet he would argue that he was still a man, a man that was still in his prime, he had needs, needs his wife could no longer help with. Still, he knew it wasn't right, he should never run to another while his wife still lives; infidelity, adultery, wrong, it was all wrong; yet he couldn't stop himself. It wasn't as if he raced off and openly looked for an affair, it found him in the most aggressive persuasive form there is.

It was three years, four months, and six days since he was able to talk to his wife before her brilliant mind left her. But it started much earlier than that, in her early sixties actually, it was only small things then, and he didn't take too much notice. She started leaving milk in the cupboards, Vegeta found towels in his drawers and his clothes in the bathroom cabinet; a few times he just thought his woman was playing tricks on him, but instead she would frown, convinced he was doing it himself just to seek an argument. He only became very concern when she started to have those moments, a moment in time where she would stop and stare at nothing at all for lengthy periods of time.

Of course his woman was as hot headed and stubborn as himself, and she refused to believe it was anything at all, entirely convinced she didn't need to seek out help over this. He would shout and scream, kick up a fuss worthy of a toddlers tantrum, but she wouldn't be swayed, refuse his concerns, and he would give in.

It was a year later on that he got his way, but unfortunately the illness was un- repairable. He awoke to the sounds of light sobbing, she was sitting on the side of the bed, her shoulders shaking, his concern grew for his wife and asked what was wrong with her while moving to her side. In her hands was the picture of their children, what she had said sent a cold chill down his spine and froze his heart with fear, 'I don't know them at all, I feel like I should' and when those blue eyes locked onto his own he held his breath, 'I don't know who you are either, should I know you?'

He wasn't too prideful to admit he cried that very day sitting in a waiting area of the hospital full of strangers. The doctor came and explained everything to him, she had Alzheimer's, along with the higher likely hood of becoming catatonic due to the many years of exposure of chemicals and cigarettes; just like her father. After the hard news, Vegeta kept it to himself mostly for a good year, taking charge of her care, and never spoke about it to anyone else, even his own children had to find out by doing a surprise visit from their own lives. He knew he messed up by not telling them, and they did resent him for not giving them the important information about their mother, but he just didn't have the heart to say it, admit it to himself that he was loosing his wife.

In time Bulma's condition worsen, just as the doctor expected, and he became drained, emotionally and physically. He would care for her 24/7, simple daily functions done without thought became a momentum task; he was there. But even a Saiyan can become worn down, and his children hired a live-in personal support worker with extensive nursing experience, so he could have a break, in the end he still found himself doing most of the work, not because the woman didn't know how or wouldn't, he did it because he wanted to. She deserved her Prince at her beck and call, catering to her. The sight of her now sends him in a depression, she is weak, frail, old; how else was a 78 year old sick woman suppose to look like.

He was breaking down, chipping away, aging; unable to open up to anyone for his own emotional support through this, he neglected his baser needs, ensuring his wife was comfortable. That's when he came barrelling back into his life, as a very direct and mature adult; Goten.

He remembered the boy he once was, tagging along with his own son, creating mischief, young and naïve just like his father. He being the only full blooded Saiyan left felt the need to help guide this child to be better; maybe he just felt a connection to the boy since he was always around; hell he practically lived there until he was a young adult. When Trunks left, so did Goten, both growing up, separating to live their own lives; it had been years since he saw the boy, and when he came Vegeta found it hard pressed not to realize this boy wasn't a boy any longer.

He showed up, dressed very Un-Goten like, tight fitting clothing, and a devilish smile, he showed up as a man. The soul purpose of the visit was even stranger; Goten came to see him, no-one else, just him. He catered to the man as any host would a guest, offered coffee, talked about old times, the news of today, and how each were doing, Goten cracked jokes about his 'old' age and would hum his awe of his looks, yeah he looked damn good for an 80 year old man, strangers wouldn't think him any older than early thirties, the Saiyans longer life-spans, a gift and curse.

After a month of these daily short visits, Goten came on in, wearing an outfit his woman would defiantly call trashy, a men's pair of tight black short shorts and his sneakers, nothing else at all. Goten's claim of a simple spar wasn't what he had in mind. Instead the little devil was doing his best to work him up intentionally, brushing his body against his, hand skimming over his manhood as an 'accident', it was only when Vegeta stopped it, unable to cope with the 'unintentional' touches, did Goten bounced. He tackled him down to the ground assaulting him with bruising kisses, groping his cock through the spandex bringing it to full attention. For Vegeta's defence, and peace of mind, he did try to stop Goten, and he put up one hell of a fight; but after nearly twelve years of no physical contact and sexual gratification takes a toll on a man.

Needlessly to say he gave in, tearing the form fitting shorts off the man's ass, palming it, breathing harshly through his nose he fumbled with his own pants like a virgin. Sheathing his cock deep within the recesses of that tight hole nearly made him cry from the sheer need he had been neglecting; the hurt, and his sick elderly wife long gone from his thoughts in that moment alone, he was free, no longer weighed down by the pain of reality. He took everything out on the willing body below him, slamming into the warmth, loosing himself with each stroke backward, moaning like a newbie on his first sexual experience. He didn't stop, uncaring if his partner was in pain; the friction surrounding his thick girth was far too superior he literally fucked the man below him into the hard ground below. With a mighty roar of satisfaction his vision blanked, and all he knew was the violent shudders came from him, with glossy eyes he realized he was silently weeping. His heart sunk to his very feet, his release was bitter sweet; the heavy guilt and gratification warred equally.

Now to this day he broods, and mopes, the burden of his actions tearing him apart from the inside out; how dare he touch his own wife with his filthy hands, hands that groped and felt another in ways it should have not. How could he give his wife a kiss on the cheek each morning and say he loved her, when not too long ago those very lips wrapped around a pulsing cock… and still he never stopped.

**Reviews**

**Mjmusiclover**: Thank you so much my loyal reviewer xoxo. I hope you enjoy further daily chapters.

**Cara2012**: Awe *blushes* thank you, and it is the best month ever I was born this month! Muahahah okay that put me in a very negative light… I'm really not that egotistical! I just try to be funny damnit… I'll stop now lol Thank you for reviewing, always good to hear from you.

**Animeslave19: **Thank you for reviewing** XD**, I know what you mean, I think almost everyone says that, now on the actual day I want something a dinner, maybe a movie you know, something!:D.

I am sad to hear that, I think you are a great writer, but I do understand what you mean at the same time, and don't wallow in self pity, you're a spunky fangal, keep your head up and smiles wide! Now for your review:

Oh yes indeed I do love my blue haired Brolly mmmmmmmmmmmmm *Drool* I am a big fan of Brolly and Vegeta pairings, they are rare; and I believe I know why! It's so damn hard to actually make a fic flow and work perfectly with these two without it becoming redundant with others, we pretty much have to make everything up as we go along due to the fact we get so little and there is no interaction between the two, since Brolly in the movie is more like a zombie than anything else. I keep looking at Freedom of the Night and it seems more like a daunting task then a fic of my two fav characters. Damn! One-shots do work very well though. I would love to see a chapter fic of these two, hell I would love to see a one-shot posted this month, a great b-day present *wink wink nudge nudge to any readers reading this*. Any takers? I do have high hopes lol

And oh yes, big thick slices of Lemon pies are in order, I think I held it off long enough, this dirty dirty mind has been conjuring!

**Thank you all for rating and reviewing, hope to see many more in the future! As always. V.W **


	4. Chapter 4

**Song recommendation- - - "Cyanide" by Deathstars (As you may all know by now, I have a wide verity of music genres) **

**This is Au and very mature, bondage extreme master and slave, sooo… you may want to skip this if it isn't your thing. Boodplay!**

**The beginning will be done differently, more of a poetic narrative, just experimenting, if it comes out awful, let's just blame it on the hangover! Deal? **

**Sorry that I didn't post this yesterday, long day at work and ladies night lasted longer than expected. So within the next several hours the chapter for today will be up as well. Got to catch up! Friday's surprise was a handcuff keychain hehe thus inspired this craziness. Rate and review :3**

**Surrender thy Soul**

_The youthful innocent walked through the cold unmoving walls, a stony look of determination steeled across his face, yet his body squirmed like a pit of worms. Heart sped wildly, and his soul warred with right and wrong. His rendezvous with the Devil himself could not be held off, and the innocent knew, this was an engagement where he would lose his soul to the fiery abyss, consumed by the mischievous fiend he willingly threw himself to. _

_ He could feel his very core quiver with enchantment and trepidation, the innocent man would be owned. The gates of hell was nothing more than a steel plain door, unimpressive, fooling the ignorant whom dared step into this heated space; coming to seek pleasure, only to find damnation. Apartment 66._

_ The innocent one had come numerous times before, and yet he certainly had not learnt of the horrors this evil being inflicted, or was it, this innocent one, enjoyed it? As the door creeps open, he moves, removing the cloth of his back to flutter to the floor below; our sacrificial innocent removes his mortal belongings, kneels on the flame like flooring, and waits for the master. _

Gohan shivered in anticipation, his hands lightly trembled in excitement and anxiousness; no matter how many times he saw this devilish man, the master always inspired trepidation and exhilaration. He wasn't the typical dungeon master, he was a cruel god, keeping you on the razor edge of pain and pleasure, destroying your nerves and crumbling your spirit. He wasn't for the faint of heart, or even most 'hardcore' slaves; however for Gohan, he was perfect.

The sounds of shoed feet clicked against the exposed tiled part of the flooring, made Gohan's heart leap into his throat; the taste of his own arousal thick on his tongue. A deep guttural chuckle made him shiver. The sound of the master's thick velvety voice penetrated his soul, the light accent that accompanied the sound slithered down his spine. "You are back once again; I thought I'd scared you off by now hmmm." Gohan could practically feel the master Vegeta lean in; feel his breath scorch his naked flesh. "Look at me."

Gohan slowly trailed his eyes upwards, raking in eyes over each inch of the master. Gohan groaned with dismay, the master never like to wear 'traditional' or typical bondage master and slave gear, no, he like to have full dominance and power over his lesser. The master's 'victims' must be as nude as the day they were born, no cloth what-so ever; nor the over used tacky collar. As for the master himself, he would be fully clothed, gloves, and face hidden by masks; today was no different, and to Gohan he was the most erotic thing he ever saw. The master's clothing consisted of a full black suite hugging all his muscular curves and ridges perfectly; emphasizing his sleek powerful build. Gloves, white in color, showing his victim they were not worthy to feel the flesh of his palms; never to experience his touch, only the touch of fabric, and like always the mask, black with gold trimmings, a masquerade style, only exposing below his nose; Gohan shuddered violently licking his lips; this was the first time he laid eyes on the master's lips, plump as he expected, and gleamed with a moist shine; Gohan craved to taste the flavour of gloss the master had used. Gohan dared to look higher, into the master's dark eyes surrounded by a light application of dark eyeliner to create shadows; Gohan lost his soul, drowning into those dark eyes, in those eyes he saw agony; he leapt into it with arms wide open.

Vegeta snatched his victims chin in a bruising hold, pulling him forward he chuckled darkly. "Maybe I'll have to try harder to scare you off, you pathetic shit." Vegeta pushed his hand away violently making Gohan sway on his knees. "Stand." Gohan leapt to the command, it was beginning.

Vegeta circled the man before him, appreciating the tight muscled body, the powerful build and height; the bigger they are, the hotter he gets, controlling, humiliating, and using men larger than himself was the highest level of gratification he gained from this. He took a handful of locks in his hand hauling Gohan's backward, exposing his throat, keeping him vulnerable and open to his attacks. Vegeta leaned his head on Gohan's shoulder, whispering evilly into his ear. "Son of Goku…" Vegeta paused feeling Gohan's breath quicken with surprise. "You thought I never knew who you are?" Vegeta laughed, moving away Vegeta kicked the back of Gohan's knees making his bended knees collided to the floor. "Tsk, tsk."

Gohan began to sweat; he came to this place, the furthest corner of the world; far away so he could never be discovered. He was the highest pristine professor of his university; his own father was the saviour of Earth, champion of the Martial arts tournament, and soul as white as the snow itself. If word got out about his kink; a professor, the son of Goku paying for men to beat him until he got off; the scandal would be… Gohan shivered, he didn't want to think about it. The questions, oh god he didn't want to think about the questions, why Gohan why? How else could he explain it, other than in simple terms? He lived in a strict controlling lifestyle, doing everything correct and proper in the sake of his family; his mother's pressure mostly. His father was the strongest man on earth, and he second; Gohan just couldn't handle it, and when he stumbled into this world, it felt right. He liked the lost of control, the abuse, pain; chaotic, wrong, perfect.

"Whatever would you're daddy say, hmmm." Vegeta walked over, holding something menacing in hand. "What would he say to a son, who likes to put his cock in men? Hmm? A son whom likes to be beaten by another man?" Vegeta held Gohan's chin, parting the man's lips. "Don't move an inch daddy's little disappointment." Vegeta revealed a folded rough leather belt, he rubbed it around Gohan's face, nearly purring at the hurt in his victim's eyes from his words, and yet his cock throbbed harder with each syllable spoken; Vegeta grinned evilly, he found the perfect victim. He pulled back the belt, raising his arm he brought it down, creating an echoing slap across Gohan's cheek. Vegeta sucked in a breath when he heard the sharp hiss come from his victim, he gave the other cheek the same treatment; never one to be neglectful. Gohan whined when Vegeta pushed the belt to his cheek again rubbing the rough edges in deeper.

"Hmm do you like that?" Vegeta raised his arm once again, only to send the belt down harshly once again, striking Gohan on the shoulder, the sharp slapping sound of leather against flesh thrilled him. "You want more of this?" Again another crack, smacking effectively on the man's rips, not stopping Vegeta brought down the belt continually, creating red markings over every inch of flesh, no flesh neglected of his abusive care. Vegeta chuckled menacingly. "You want me to stop?" He purred.

Gohan sobbed, the pain great, his body afire with the sensations, the chafing and burning of the leather seared through him, and yet, his cocked pulsated and begged for release, wantonly and needy for the pleasure only the master could provide. "You know what scum." Vegeta paused, using the belt to guide Gohan's head upwards, their eyes locked and Vegeta's snicker made him moan. "You know what? I don't give a flying fuck what you want." Vegeta brought the belt down across Gohan's cheek once again with a flick of a sturdy wrist.

Vegeta smiled, flicking the belt behind him, he moved in closer. "Hmm, what do I want to do to you? I already have electrocuted you, whipped you, burned you…" Vegeta leaned in further and whispered in Gohan's ear. "Penetrated you…" Gohan almost cried out in sheer need with the close proximity the master, he longed desperately to touch, to feel, taste. The strong musk of the master sent him sailing, his body set ablaze with the potent want to touch. Vegeta smirked when an idea struck him. "Lie down and your stomach and don't move faggot."

Gohan listened, trembling in anticipation; wondering what the master had in mind. His eyes closed tightly when the master came near. "Lift your ass." Gohan didn't even think, just did, hiking his hips upwards, leaving his ass vulnerable to the master's wickedness. Vegeta grinned, reaching a hand out, pulling the cheeks apart by his covered finger tips, exposing the wrinkled hole of his slave. He spat down on it, making Gohan wiggle on the floor. Vegeta sneered. "I told you not to move faggot!" Vegeta plunged the long blunt object deep in the depths of Gohan's entrance making his victim scream and write on the floor. "That's right you fuck, squirm on the floor like the worm you are." Vegeta growled, pressing the phallus in deeper, watching intently with a satisfying grin. "Turn over, and clench down tightly on that plastic cock, don't let it slip out or you will regret it. I promise you that." He purred deeply at the pained expression morphing the youthful face of his subject.

Gohan moved in jittery motions, his body rickety from his treatment; but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it, the lost of control, the abuse, oh the pain was a gift wrapped and topped off with a bow. The phallus lodged within him, did its best to slide out, each movement caused a stinging ache, and with all his willpower and body control he clenched, holding it in place, fighting his body's natural reaction to expel any foreign object.

Gohan bitten down on his bottom lip when he faced the master, a chill of apprehension filled him when he saw the glint of a blade; his mind screamed the safety word, instead he held on, curious about this new oncoming treatment. He waited.

"You've been coming here a lot bitch." Vegeta's voice portrayed affection, his words revulsion. "You are a sick fuck, disgusting little worm." Vegeta pulled up Gohan's head by his hair, his eyes flashing dangerously. His sadistic glee amplifying with each passing second, it's been a long time since he found one whom could handle his cruelty, and his blood sang for more as he waved the blade in the eyes of his victim; pleased when the safety word was not uttered. For extra incentive he pressed it to the collarbone of the body below, adding pressure; waiting. His eyes locked on Gohan's, it was all the more thrilling to him once he saw fright and acceptance all at once, and he allowed his blood lust to over take him. He watched intently as he pulled downwards, to the crest of the man's perfectly formed chest, mouth watering at the sight of the deep red line, and the bubble of freshly spilt blood; his wanted a taste.

Gohan moan, shocked by his own reaction, he moaned and ached under a blade, an object that was suppose to do nothing more than inflict pain and kill; he found pleasure. His body locked under him once he felt the gloved fingertip slide in the wound, smothering the glove with crimson, he watched transfixed as that finger moved up to the lips of the master, his balls constricted tightly as the master smeared his blood over his lips, and slowly licked it up, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth to suck the flavour from them; Gohan whined, he never witness something so erotic. "Your blood is sweet. Can you fill my apatite slut?" Vegeta pressed the blade under the defined abs, tracing them, turning it into a dimensional red art. Vegeta placed the blade down, only to smooth and spread the blood over his victim's body, letting out a loose groan at the hissing painful moans filling his ears.

Gohan felt the master himself tremble, it was subtle, untraceable to the untrained eye, but he saw it; he felt it, which accelerated his infatuation, he needed to feel it more often. He grew worrisome when the master stood above him, concern that he had done something wrong to end this. His heart stopped when he saw the master begin to undo his belt and button. "I've never experienced you before." Vegeta smirked, his voice low and sturdy as he spoke. "You gained a level slut. I will use you for my own pleasure. You are nothing more than a toy now. A piece of equipment, just like this belt here." Vegeta pulled his belt from the holes, hanging it from his hand. He gave his toy a toothy grin, and cracked the belt down on the bleeding chest below, groaning at the sounds of the contact and the sharp yelp expelled. Vegeta brought the bloody belt to his mouth and laved the liquid away, nearly shivering at the taste. Once the taste had been tasted away he allowed it to drop to the floor, continuing the removal of his achingly hard arousal. "Come toy, suck my cock."

Gohan's mouth became dry; the honour he received was weighed down with his intense worry; what if he didn't do a good job? For months he was just an animal to be beaten and abused by the master, nothing more, and now, he was the master's toy; he couldn't fuck this up, the honour to finally touch the master was something he didn't want to ruin. He lightly pushed himself mentally, he was over thinking this, he knew what felt good to him, he just needed to do the same for the master; the master may have been a godly being to him, but he was still a mortal, a mortal with a very erect member that needed attention. He moved forward reaching out with his hands.

"No!" Vegeta smacked his toy with a fierce blow. "Just your mouth, a toy has no right to touch." Vegeta pulled Gohan's head up, snarling at him with unadulterated fury. "Now do it, stupid fucking toy."

Gohan quivered, parting his lips, he took the steely flesh into his hot moist mouth. He suckled the head, becoming accustomed to the fleshy object, slowly pushing his head down, testing the limits of his gag reflex. Vegeta never being the serene lover grew tired of his toy's slow pace, he weaved a hand behind Gohan's head, his gloved thumb hooked inside Gohan's mouth, securing his bottom jaw with his hand. Vegeta pried Gohan's mouth to open further; in one quick fluid motion Vegeta buried himself to the hilt, hissing his pleasure through clench teeth. He smiled widely hearing Gohan's choking gasps, and urging; he remained still, not pulling free, suffocating his toy: he only pulled halfway out when he saw his toy's cheeks turn blue.

The master's chuckle tickled Gohan's ears, tears blurred his vision, and the cock in his mouth jerked; the taste wonderful. He didn't know what to think once the master begun to abuse his mouth in deep intense penetrations. Gohan did his best to gain his wits about him, he remembered someone saying techniques on deep throating; swallow, breath and swallow, which he started.

Vegeta hissed each time his cock stroked deep in his toy's throat, his toy's painful moaning sent vibrations throughout his girth. He couldn't continue like this, he wanted to have a little more fun; he needed to initiate his toy into its new duties. Vegeta pulled Gohan away violently by his hair, nearly tossing him back down to the floor. He growled loudly, baring his teeth to his toy, his fingers hooked his pants and underwear, hauling them down he nearly glided over his toy, his predatory gaze never leaving the mass of quivering flesh sprawled onto the floor.

"You will not make a sound, you will not move, and if you dare touch me…" Vegeta fell to his knees' straddling his toy's hips, he moved in closer, the top of his suite scraping against the dried wounds making them re-open, he whispered threateningly to his toy. "I'll kill you." He pulled his head back slightly, gazing into Gohan's wide eyes. Gohan shivered when in those sinful eyes promised him fire with brimstone, and an eternal damnation; he turned his head to the side, accepting the judgment.

Vegeta was a very sadistic bastard, something he accepted a long time ago, but something not many knew of him, he had quite a masochistic streak as well. Vegeta reached behind his waist taking a hold of Gohan's painfully erect cock, the tip wet from pre-cum, making it sticky and slick all in the same. Vegeta licked his lips, flashing his dark mysterious eyes down to his toy, watching the reactions play across the youthful face. Vegeta sank down quickly, impaling himself in a flash, throwing his head back sucking in a quick breath, the engulfing burning pain raced through him, and all he could do was quiver on top of his toy.

Gohan, on the other hand, he had bitten through his bottom lip, chomping down immediately to quell the scream that bubbled in his throat. The tight choke hold, he shuddered brutally under the master, he fought against his body's reaction to take a hold of those enticing hips and slam upwards; he knew better, he had no control, instead he let his arms fall to each side, and keep control of himself.

Vegeta leaned back, putting more weight on the cock embedded deep in his body, doing his best to take more in, feeling the pressure on his prostate made him almost tremble; it had been far too long since he felt a sturdy cock inside him, and he nearly writhe in delight as he moved his hips. Vegeta's hands took a hold of Gohan's knees, bracing himself in the best position, he started to move, snapping his hips up and down quickly, harder and harder, groaning loudly each time he made the tip of his toy's cock strike his prostate mercilessly.

Gohan whined lowly, not daring to part his lips, afraid he would start moaning loudly. How could he not, when the most delicious ass moved up and down on his cock, using him, riding him like a mechanical bull. He opted to watching, the master's cock was nearly hidden under the dress shirt and jacket, just giving him hints, like a peep show, watched in awe as his thick girth appeared and disappeared inside the master's gluttonous hole. Gohan was nearly screaming in delight in the depths of his mind, the only place safe to do so; his cock pulsed, signalling his near.

Vegeta paused his up and down motion in favour of grinding in circler motions, letting that cock massage his inner walls. He looked down to his toy with lidded eyes. "Don't you dare cum." Vegeta clenched his teeth when the cock deep inside him rubbed against his prostate roughly. He pulled himself up once again to sink down, slowly, fully, until he was filled wholly once again, and grinded. He growled when he heard the whine coming from his toy, and with a quick back hand silenced him. "You are not to cum slut!" Vegeta snarled, feeling evil he started the violent ride again, speeding the pace, bringing out his own maximum pleasure. His fingers raked down the sliced flesh, feeling it bleed through once again, only heightened him. He bounced roughly, panting, feeling the hot coil in his belly ready to snap; he denied himself for too long already, this appointment taking too much of his time. He reached for his cock pumping it harshly, nearly squeezing the tip too hard causing more pain then pleasure. His pants gave away to short groans; his head lulled to the side, the look of needy agony on his toy was what he needed to tip over the edge. A slab of electrifying heat pulsed through him, his body locked, seizing him momentarily as his seed spilled all over his hand.

Gohan arched unable to stop the movement, the tightness of the master's entrance robbed him of his ability to think and control his body, he whimpered, wishing he could fill the master with his love. He let out a sob, once the master above him begun to convulse through his climax around him. He was so close, all he needed was one thing, the ache, the need, and want was consuming him, making him nearly delirious.

Vegeta pulled away, removing himself from the throbbing cock. His legs trembled, and nearly buckled as he stood, not use to such activities. He stumbled back slightly, grateful his toy was far too gone to see the kind of state his cock put him in. Vegeta gathered his pants, wiping some sweat from his brow, he regain his composer, and started to walk away, into his chambers.

Gohan almost cried out, ready to break the arrangement all together by begging and pleading to the master for release. He kneeled up, shaking violently, his body raked with violent tremors, his mouth dry, and eyes watery with frustrated tears. It seems the master felt some pity, before he disappeared into his chambers the master halted, giving Gohan a sideways glance, he spoke one word quietly. "Cum."

Gohan arched in two, his sac nearly went up into his belly, and he came with such severity he almost passed out, all the blood drained from him centering to the core of his great climax. He laid there on the floor covered in blood, sweat, tears, and his own release, numb and tingling with such euphoric ambience, a smile tugged the corner of his bloodied lip; same time next week…

**Reviews **

**Fanfiction**

**Cara2012:** Heheh yes he does, I don't really like the idea of him having a short life span like us, I want him around forever! And the hell to the no! I use it all the time hehehe. Thank you for reviewing xoxo

**Weepingwillows**: I was wondering what happen to you, you usually review most of the time, I was beginning to think you moved on Thank you, and I deviated into the dark with this one, I do enjoy Vegeta being an evil bastard…. I got issues.

**Ranni-Lou:** Awe thank you so much, I am glad you like the first three chapters. I hope I didn't scare you with this one :S

**Mjmusiclover**: Thank you soo much xoxo I love hearing from you, and vegeta and Goten are far too rare I had to sink my teeth into it!

**Adultfanfiction**

**Vegetasfangurl**: Thank you, I know I got all full of angst with the third chapter, and It made me feel deeply for the couple and I am glad my writing skills was able to imprint those feelings to my readers XD

**Animeslave19**: I had to do Goten/Vegeta, just seemed like the right one for the job at the time, and I am happy I stuck with it, was going to use Gohan, but I had other plans for him *snicker* Yeah I was hoping that any of my readers try it, one-shot, chapter fic, hell just a porn, or a picture of porn of these two (Vegeta and Brolly) would make me a very happy panda haha and I'll love them for eternity lol


	5. Chapter 5

**This is an attempt to be humours, there's no extremes here, so no worries :D also it is awfully short… Okay now that the weekend is over I can do some serious catch up! Here we are. This is after years after DBZ, Ignore GT! No black star dragon balls, or any of that stupid nonsense, and Vegeta's hair was not raped! It is still that long flowing flame we love ;) **

**Shhh**

Just another innocent sunny afternoon at Capsule Corp; the birds chirping, fluffy white clouds passing by, and even the neighbour's dog kept quiet in the calm. The heiress of Capsule Corp. Bulma Briefs sipped her tea gossiping of minor details of her husband and children to her dear friend the Ox Princess Chichi Son, and listened intently as her dearest friend spilled details of her own active family. Their families both grown up doing things on their own now, Gohan had his own family, Trunks took the position of co-owner of C.C, Goten was the only one whom was an adult now by society's standard that kept a boyhood charm; chasing the young ladies, and doing his best to hold down a job. Then there was Bulma's double, the young beautiful girl whom was spoiled beyond repair, Bra Briefs, all her concerns consisted of teenage drama and boys; much to her father's dismay. Bulma couldn't help but to chuckle as her little girl would harass her poor father into doing things she never believed she see in a million years; Vegeta shopping, ah, unreal. Even good ol' Chichi had to admire Bra's ability to ring the once evil Prince into whatever she wanted, the poor Prince was wrapped around her little finger, never denying his Princess anything.

When the subject of their warrior alien husbands became a topic the discussions would become very inappropriate, inappropriate for two high standing women that is. Bedroom activities were shared, from performance, right down to the talk of their climaxing looks; they would giggle and more often turn to righteous laughter. Bulma was more than thrilled to have wrestled Chichi into these types of discussions, Chichi was too proper for her own good, and to finally see this woman loosen up and let her hair down was a precious gift; hell one-day Chichi would actually wear her hair down, Bulma was in the makings of accomplishing this fleet, Chichi's bangs hung elegantly on the sides of her face, making the woman look youthful, with a hint of wildness. Well, that's how Bulma saw it.

Unfortunately there was a downfall being with the two strongest men in the universe, a flaw many women in their situation would not stand for, they would have packed their bags and said a good 'fuck you' as they tossed the bags out the door or window, given the situation at the time. No, instead they both came to terms with it, surprisingly, quite quickly. It wasn't the fact these men were always off sparring, training on their own, and for Goku, taking on a pupil; no, they both knew what they were getting themselves into with that aspect, they both knew these men were warriors, and never would be stationary for long.

It was two years ago, when Goku returned from training Uub, Vegeta and Goku was spending a lot of time together, beating one another senseless; little to Bulma's suspicion, they were doing a lot more beating that did not include punches and elaborate kicks. Bulma was ringing down her husband's cell-phone, not one for being ignored and the genius she was hacked his phone; what she heard on the other side of the phone was defiantly not sparring noises. She sat still, listening intently to her husband's pants and moans, heard Goku's voice morphed into a husky purr saying things to her husband that would make any blush and squirm hotly. She squeaked once she heard her husband's roar of gratification and slammed the phone shut. Yeah, that was quite a surprise. The sudden emotions of shock, and denial mingled with a burning need, oddly, she wasn't hurt.

Now that was what confused her the most, she didn't feel betrayed. Naturally without say she called Chichi, shocked all the more when the high strung woman wasn't at all surprised.

They came together the very next day, and had a long talk between themselves, Chichi had that suspicion years ago, and knew it would be a matter of time before the two men clashed other than a fight. It seems Goku had something for the volatile Prince years ago, and Bulma knew herself Vegeta was obsessed with Goku. They came to a consensus, and accepted their husbands' affair with one another. They both knew they could never give it their all with them, always holding themselves back in fear; due to their amazing strength, and well, they were aliens, the last full blooded, maybe it was something in their blood they needed to unleash that only they could do with each other.

Now mind you, their sexy husbands were not aware of this, and with a little amount of shame the women used their guilt against them. But come on, dragging the Prince out on dates filled with romantic movies, and dancing was too damn good of a thing to let slip pass her, and Chichi fully agreed, she loved having Goku around more, just lazing around on the couch together was blissful. Bulma smiled, who would have thought their husbands' affair would bring them all closer together; one big happy family.

"Kakarot, stop that, it hurts…"

"Oh come on Geta', aren't you use to that by now?"

"Hush fool, someone will hear us."

Bulma and Chichi sat up straight hearing their husbands' in the kitchen doing their best to remain quite, a hot blush rose in their cheeks. Bulma leaned in to whisper in Chichi's ear. "Do you think they are… having quality time…"

Chichi squirmed in her seat, this was something they've talked about before, the idea of seeing them in the act, and honestly it made her feel hot picturing those perfectly sculpted bodies move together in a passionate hold. Chichi did her best to whisper, when all she wanted to do was toss her teacup to the side and dash madly into the kitchen to witness the compelling spectacle. "I don't know but there's only one way to find out…"

Bulma licked her lips, oh yes, there was only one way to find out and her curiosity must be filled.

Both women stood quietly walking slowly away from the deck, and crept into the living room like mice sneaking up on a platter of cheese. The excitement pulse through their bodies, and a strong worming desire coiled in their bellies.

"That's enough Kakarot… No more."

"Ah, come on, you know how much I love the taste. Mmmm.."

"You're going to get us caught. I'll be blaming this all on you."

"It was your idea, I said let's wait, but you just wanted it now Vegeta."

Bulma and Chichi held their hearts; swooning, the images going through their head would make a well paid whore blush. No longer able to wait, they rushed into the kitchen, their hearts stopped instantly at the sight before them.

Vegeta and Goku snapped their heads up, both looking like a deer caught. All eyes locked, scanned, and the air tense. Vegeta noticed the light scent of arousal, and took in the women, both sporting thick blushes, hearts accelerated, yet in their eyes flashed disappointment, he looked over to Kakarot raising a questioning brow, and received a shrug.

It was only Goku who took it apart of himself to break the awkward silence with an apology. "I'm sorry Bulma." He held his head down, only to take on the sorry Goku stance, lifting his arm to scratch his head, and smiled impishly. "Vegeta said you got a huge chocolate cake for dinner, and I couldn't wait!"

Bulma and Chichi face-vaulted to the hard floor in a comical anime-fashion, leaving both their husbands' confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**A spin-off of my fic 'fashionista' **

**Do you have a fag? **

Vegeta leaned against the brick wall fidgeting, three days and four hours, the twitching and cravings worsening with each passing minute. With each fleeting second he kept questioning whose idea was it to quit, whomever it was he just wanted to beat down. He was perfectly fine with minor addiction, okay, he knew it was a degusting and awful habit that cause countless health complications, shorten his life even, and his son deserved to have a healthy long living family. And yet he still couldn't help but cuss his husband, he shrugged it off, he had no reason to be pissed off, he agreed to it, and he knew it was just the cravings. He lulled his head to the side, and released a strain sigh.

"Hey what are you doing out here all by yourself? An alley way isn't the safest place to be Vegeta." Vegeta turned his head to the side looking his rock-star lover over, dressed in a very sexy business casual style, tie loose, top buttons undone, his coat tossed over his shoulder; Vegeta felt a chill, as the most sexiest man in his eyes came his way.

"I had to get out of there, the smokes machines was triggering me." Vegeta leaned his head back against the brick siding once again, looking up at the dark sky above.

Raditz gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know, I feel it to."

"God what I do for a smoke right now, hell, I'm ready to wrap my lips around the smoke machines!"

Raditz cringed with the image. "I'm not that far in yet." He chuckled, weaving his free hand through his long dark hair, an idea struck him. "You know, in Britain, they call cigarettes fags."

Vegeta snorted, raising a brow to Raditz. "Do you have a fag?"

Raditz chuckled moving in on his smaller lover, grinning devilishly. "I don't have a fag, but… I am a fag, a fag you could wrap your lips around and suck me in, whenever you like."

Vegeta raised a brow, giving his lover a coy look, reaching out his played with the ends of Raditz's dark dress shirt. "Oh really, and what if my cravings just… suddenly disappear?"

Raditz faked a long hard thought. "Hmm, that would be problematic now wouldn't it?" Raditz slid his hands over the curve of Vegeta's ass, and swiftly hoisted him to rest on his hips. "I'm just going to have to ensure I am a dirty habit you're never going to want to kick to the curb huh." Raditz's nuzzled his lips over the span of Vegeta's muscled neck, breathing his musky scent. "Mmm, you smell so good; I just want to eat you whole."

Vegeta chomped down on the bottom of his lip, the craving long gone, replacing it with the overpowering desire for his strong thickly built husband. Vegeta moaned when Raditz's lips grazed the lope of his ear, making him tremble in anticipation. Vegeta breathed hotly in Raditz's ear. "Devour me."

Raditz growled, pressing Vegeta against the wall to help support the weight so his hands were free to roam. Said hands became quite busy with Vegeta's black dress top, roughly undoing the buttons, ripping a few in his haste to feel and touch the flesh below. Vegeta's collarbone was his first area to victimize with his mouth, lapping and nipping the dip, feeling his love quiver when the cold air breezed across the heated moist area. Raditz moved his head to the side, needing to witness his love squirm under his heated predatory gaze.

Vegeta felt his cock stiffen and throb under Raditz's watchful eye, Vegeta groaned lowly, he love knew what his eyes alone could do to him, unravel his very soul and send him sailing into a tempest sea of feverous gratification. He felt his heart pump violently against his chest when those eyes stayed locked into his own, and that wicked mouth moved down to punish his nipple with delicious strokes of his tongue; the mixture of hot and cold made him fidget hotly, the roughness of the wall behind him creating more friction for his alerted mind to concentrate on. Vegeta arched into the mouth, his shoulder's pressed against the wall, his chest laved and toyed with, and he hated the fact they were not nudists at this very moment, too much clothes, and not enough of skin to skin. His muscles flexed under Raditz's fingertips grazing his abdominals and chest, leaving trails of Goosebumps in their wake.

Vegeta hissed a pleasing yes once Raditz's hands made contact with his belt. Raditz worked quickly, needy, struggling with the contraption and snaps. He growled like an animal at the very thing keeping him away from the prize. He snapped at the button of his lover's pants, unable to fully ration the linguistics of the mechanic he ripped it away, pulling his lover upwards with his sheer power, destroying the zipper.

Vegeta only sighed, the mistreatment of his expensive clothing would be dealt with at a later time, in this moment he just needed the physical contact; he needed to feel his lover's hands. Through lidded eyes he watched as his cock sprung free, announcing its need, nearly screaming it to the world. Vegeta moaned when Raditz's wrapped his rough hand firmly around the energetic leaking organ, full even strokes left Vegeta withering away under the authoritative touch.

Raditz's pulled away, staring at the nearly suspended sleek body on his hips, barely holding himself up by the wall. He licked his lip, purring to his lover. "You like this huh, you dirty little vixen."

"Oh god Raditz, mmmm, faster." Vegeta arched into the hand, wishing he had some support to thrust his hips.

"You going to scream for me? Call out my name for everyone to hear?" Raditz leaned his head forward, grazing the exposed nipple with his teeth, eyes locked on Vegeta's beautifully flushed face.

"Raditz." Vegeta drawled out the name in a half whine and moan. His hands slapped against the wall behind him, needing more support. "Raditz."

Raditz grinned evilly. "Not loud enough." Raditz's pace slowed and his hold loosen making his lover whine. "Scream it." Raditz growled. "Scream it if you want it!" He nib the dusty nub painfully making Vegeta squirm violently.

Vegeta's breath came out in harsh pants, and he bore his teeth to his lover. "Fuck Raditz, just…" Vegeta's voice trailed into a pleading sound. "just do it… please…"

Raditz chuckled and abruptly move away, letting Vegeta catch himself before he fell to the ground below. "I told you what to do." Raditz gave Vegeta a cheeky smile. "You don't want it." He shrugged. "So, I'll see you when you're ready to come back in."

Vegeta stopped breathing all together, an all consuming fury bubbled and every nasty word he ever heard came into mind, he was utterly appalled his lover done that, and actually continued to walk away, leaving him half naked and hot and bothered; didn't he have any sense, didn't he know not to fuck with someone quitting a addiction. Vegeta growled. "You son of a cock sucking bitch!" Vegeta's anger grew when Raditz didn't retort his comment but instead just chuckled it off. "Fine go! I don't need your fucking help!"

Raditz smirked looking back. "I know you don't, you got a hand."

Vegeta smirked evilly. "Or another's. I am quite sure it won't take me long to find another who is more than willing to help me with this." Vegeta waved a hand down to his groin, showing the type of help he needed. "I'm sure Kakarot wouldn't mind, I heard guitarist has very nimble fingers."

Raditz twitched at the name, Kakarot… Kakarot! How dare his lover even say such a thing? Knowing that it was just Vegeta being a dick, looking for anything to get the upper hand, it had its effect, quite efficiently. Raditz's head snapped back, his body whirling not a second after. His eyes burned with impending wrath, which made Vegeta feel trepidation.

Vegeta constantly found himself comparing his husband to an animal, but this, what he witness now was a feral beast, and his was his own damn mouth that put him in this predicament. Vegeta twitched when Raditz stomped until he was hovered over him, making him feel like a small little creature under a gigantic predator; the shadows cast over Raditz's face, transformed him into a demon, Vegeta quivered under its stare.

Raditz reached out hauling Vegeta to his feet, making his pants fall to the ground. He pushed Vegeta's chest against the wall harshly uncaring of the pained moan, he kept his hand in the middle of Vegeta's shoulders keeping him pinned and his other hand pulled his bare hips back, he brought his mouth to his preys ear and nearly bitten out his words. "I'll make you scream my name like a bitch." Raditz growled snapping like a crazed brute. "You. Are. Fucking. Mine!"

Vegeta panted, he would be lying if he had said he wasn't scorching with the yearning of his lover's behaviour. He yelped loudly when two lightly wetted fingers pushed themselves deeply inside him, penetrating him cruelly. He almost had bitten down on his tongue once those fingers moved inside him devastatingly in quick motions, those fingers striking his prostate with each malicious piercing blow.

Raditz pulled his fingers away hastily, making Vegeta's hips buckle. Raditz moved in using his hand to free himself, his breathing came out in deep pants as he freed his thick girth, he smirked as he used his cock as a paddle and begun to slap the crack of Vegeta's ass. "Only me, only I can touch this, only I can fuck this, only me!" Raditz used his foot to kick open Vegeta's legs, spreading him deliciously to his pending assault. He allowed Vegeta's chest to move more downward, to make it a little more comfortable and easier to access that tight orifice.

Vegeta howled, that thick cock ripped through his tight ring, devastating and claiming all restraints, the pain laced up his spine, exploding in his head, leaving him trembling violently and his mind sharp. In that very moment he promised to himself he would never dare say anything like that again to his lover. His muscles continue to remain locked, his mouth agape drawling in as much air as possible, doing his best to coax his body to relax under the brutal animalistic claiming.

Raditz groaned under his growl, rubbing his hands up and down the tightly clenched muscles, persuade them to slacken. He leaned over the trembling body, placing light kisses down the taunt spine; kisses of apologies to the mistreatment of the beautiful body below. When he heard the short pants turn into long drawled heavy breathing he started to move, he shook his mane once he comprehended his body was working on its own, unable to take it slow. His body worked on its own accord pulling out fully only to slam back in making his lover shout out in passionate painful cries, his hands moved up to tweak and roll the harden nipples, creating the friction his lover needed to dull out the pain and take in his cock with enthusiasm.

Vegeta tossed his head side to side, his arm being a pillow, tears flowed down his cheeks, he took the punishment dealt to his body, he wanted more, the pain and pleasure making him near insane, the idea of others hearing or seeing was long gone from his mind; all that consisted to him was himself and Raditz in this world, climbing the ladder of indulgence, loosing themselves to the beat of their hearts, the slaps of their bodies connecting, and the hot wet trails of teary bliss. His heart pounded, gasping he asked for more, lifting his hips to take more of that demanding powerful cock. "Faster…" Vegeta tossed his head back once Raditz grinded against his prostate, shattering the gland with each harsh rub. "Ohhh, god Raditz, ah, faster, mmm."

Raditz smirked widely showing off his teeth, he leaned further down nipping Vegeta's lope. "Scream my name."

Vegeta done just that, he shouted the name for all to hear, his voice carried the abandonment he felt completely, all he cared about was the acceleration of the girth inside his body slamming forward, and with utter zeal he continued to holler the name of his husband, his lover, his love.

Raditz shuddered with delight, his body moving it utter abandon and delight with the shouting sounds of his lover, his hips and back ached from the sheer force and speed they worked, bringing them both into the realm of unadulterated ecstasy. Raditz growled when his lover shook under him, locking his anal muscles around him, coaxing all of his essence to release in torrents inside the greedy hole. Raditz cock throb and pound all around, his sac twitched and violently drawled up, every signal ounce poured deep within, overflowing the channel, causing some of that heated sticky liquid to spill over and dripple down a quivering flawless thigh.

Vegeta screamed his climax, pulse after pulse shooting down to the wall to slide down the dark concrete ground. His body collapsed against the wall, only to be pulled back against strong shaky arms, the heat of his lover's breath fanning over his neck making his breath hitch.

They remain there for several moments, regaining their breath and legs, holding onto one another in a loving embrace. Vegeta smiled, and with a sigh he chuckled. "Maybe I should gain a habit of pissing you off if this is the outcome."

Raditz answered with a groan of dismay. "You'll be the death of me."

** Okay since my weekend became very busy I am catching up on the chapters today. I will do all the review/answer in the next chapter which will be posted tonight, also never dare V.W *wink* I always got to try ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Goodbye**

_Irregardless of what you may believe of me, I feel, I feel pain, pride, and the furious rage of a Saiyan, love and heartbreak… I feel. Witnessing something so precious to you fade away from the world leaving you behind with nothing but a smile and wave is devastating, an emotion I know I have given many; lost. I have no right to mourn; I have no right to cry over my own lost. _

_ I watched him wave to the crowd, with a smile, and all I could do was nod…_

_ I find myself staring mindlessly into the skies above, praying one day I would see the green magical serpent-like dragon coil downward, and that waving smile once again, only saying hello. It would leave me hollow inside, and wonder why I still stay in this place; every passing cloud would leave me in a daydream reminiscent of the times where nothing truly mattered, only the sky, the air in your lungs, and our bodies pressed together entwined in a unbreakable hold. The things we shared, sacred and unholy._

_ I watched him wave to the crowd, with a smile, all I could do was nod… whilst my lips moved, whispering you're name, …_

_ I can see him nearly everywhere I roam, the flashbacks of a happier time burns my brain, threatening my self-compulsion, setting me ablaze from the inside out. Just to hear the echoes of your light-hearted chuckle bounce in my head haunts me nightly… I miss you. You're youngest, I despise you're youngest, his face is yours, his eyes hold your gaze, and it kills me to stare; I hate him, he reminds me too much of you. _

_I watched him wave to the crowd, with a smile, and all I could do was nod… whilst my lips moved, whispering you're name, …I pictured you still above me, your brow line covered with small beads of your own sweat, while you…_

_I scream sometimes, scream until my voice is cracked, and throat raw, the taste of blood heavy on my breath; in those moments, when the pain cuts deeply I feel you here, I remember a time when I would only taste my own crimson fluid from your mouth. At times I swore I felt your tongue slide over mine, making me shiver, and forget you were gone; those moments were perfect, for that millisecond my anguish was gone, and you were here. Only a split second after I would remember in addition that weight came crashing down my chest making me crumple to the floor. _

_I watched him wave to the crowd, with a smile, and all I could do was nod… whilst my lips moved, whispering you're name, …I pictured you still above me, your brow line covered with small beads of your own sweat, while you…filled me with your love. Why?_

_You gave me the highest level of pure untouchable love, a very thing I knew nothing about, you held my hand tightly within your grasped and opened me, filled me with beliefs and hopes. You touched and changed me on a level I thought impossible; I've done too many wrongs, I did deserve your love, impure… tainted. Yet, you never gave up, coming to me in the late night, sweeping me away from my home, warming then stealing my iron heart. Our love secretive, but perfect, we didn't need the outside world to complicate what we have…had. _

_Those many nights under the stars could never be taken away, distorted, and never to be tainted. Uncaring that it was I under your might, no shame, no wounded pride; it was an act of love, we didn't destroy what we had with vile words, it was pure, it was right. _

_The looks we shared amongst your friends, once we found ourselves in dire situations were victories, the playful coy looks, and sly banter gave us both a thrill, while the others look upon us, believing it all just uncomplicated egotistical jabs; it's a shame really that no one seem to be able to 'read between the lines' but a blessing all on its own. We could never be tainted with their disturbing input, or dim-witted enquiries._

_I miss that, I miss our banters, our role playing; I missed my role of the bitter rival, and you trying to be the supportive friend. I couldn't believe they really bough it, then again, they never knew me like you did; did they? You on the other hand knew me the best, I believe from the very beginning, didn't you? Just a small gesture of my eyes, and you knew my emotions and my thoughts, moreover, you knew how to deal with my confusions, how to fully understand me. For that I gave you my heart. Then you left me to save the universe._

_The Majin incident came with no surprise, as well as my resentful attitude, you left me, left me behind consumed with emotions and feelings I didn't know what to do with, you left me for seven years, and I believed I would never see you again; I bottled them up, releasing my frustrations with training and family life. All of a sudden you popped right back up, heralding your one day only grand return, it instilled the return of the raw emotions of your departure years ago, and I hated you. I gave myself to a darker power, praying my emotions would quell, just enough for my revenge; I wanted your beating bleeding heart in my hands and crush it in my palms. Instead, I laid you out, and begged forgiveness, in my own way, sacrificing myself with the hopes I would gain access to heaven and greet you in the afterlife. _

_And now once again you are gone, after so many years made up, so many years holding one another, our love bloomed in leaps, untouchable, unbreakable…but your gone, for good this time, you wouldn't pop back up, and the world would be righted once again. _

_I watched him wave to the crowd, with a smile, and all I could do was nod… whilst my lips moved, whispering you're name, …I pictured you still above me, your brow line covered with small beads of your own sweat, while you…filled me with your love. Why? Why didn't you take me with you? _

**Very depressing; a complete flip from the last chapter. Wow, I'm caught up, and tomorrow's chapter is almost done! Okay technically it's today since it is pass 12pm. But I am not staying up any later… hmmm… no I am not. Thank you for rating and reviewing I love you guys so much, xoxo, many of you make me snort and giggle, and you all know how much I adore your input! Keep it up! No pressure *pokes with a fork annoyingly* Muahah. **

**Reviews**

**Fanfiction**

**Cara2012: Lol thank you for reviewing, and happy you liked the kink ;) **

**Mjmusiclover: Thank you hun, glad you liked, and cockslut Gohan is always a treat to see, especially if he is the top in the end *drool***

**Boukenbee: Hehehe thank you for the show of enthusiasm *high fives* I'm having soo much fun writing this! And yes this will be multi pairings, vegeta X everyone I desire that is male :P thank you for reviewing**

**Ranni-Lou Xs 3: Thank you for all three reviews :P You should know never to dare a dirty mind such as myself, because I would try to accomplish the task! And Ha! Yes I am glad I got you with the twist muahah, intentional, oh yes, very intentional! And thank you, I'm not very good with humour, blah, I got to get 'humour for dummies' hehe. LIKE A BITCH! Yes, Vegeta was fucked like a bitch, because… im twisted… dirty… and just… dirty… lol enjoy the up-coming chapters. **

**Adult fanfiction**

**Animeslave19: hehehe, reviewing every chapter *sticks out tongue* my plan worked perfectly muaahahha! I'm awfully silly tonight XD And oohh you picked out my fav part as well, gave me chills writing it, damn I wish Vegeta was real… ohh yes indeed. Actually a picture like that did inspire the sentence, it is done by The World Upside down DBZ Yaoi, Vegeta in a planet Vegeta styled dress suite, and licking a bloody whip… mmmmm *shudders violently* I'll post the link on my Facebook page for you ;) thank you for reviewing, love hearing from you.**

**Vegetasfangurl Xs 2: Awe thank you hunni bunches of oats :D I am not a big writer of bondage but I do occasionally like to write my dark kinky smut, and if people are enjoying it, it makes me want to write it more. I am happy I was able to make you giggle, I was picturing the women sneaking in the kitchen, and I couldn't help but snort from time to time with the image alone, and ohh yes, I am also pleased to know my little…well big "ahem" rockstar and model Vegeta was able to make you blush. *Sits in front of the A/C* I know what you mean. **

**KaptajnBellaMus: hehehe, Thank you soo much *gushes brightly* I am happy I can make someone laugh! Thank you for your lovely review :D Enjoy future chapters :P **

**As always, rate, review and enjoy. Until next time in a land far far away V.W **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is for you hunni's; my dear readers. I wrote this in a way where you can imagine any character being our private. Vegeta is of course our Sergeant. **

**Attention! **

Fifty more, just fifty more and I'm done. My arms hurt, ache horribly under the strain of my punishment, just fifty more, I need to get my face out of the dirt. The sick fuck above me is laughing, laughing hysterically at my pathetic attempt to prove my strength; it is my own damn fault that I find myself in the dirt with these repetitive straining push-up, hell, it wouldn't have been so difficult if it wasn't for that little shit sitting on me, adding unnecessary weight.

If it wasn't for my need to always prove my strength and boast about my abilities, I wouldn't be here, in this moment, but just being a private isn't good enough for me, my strong desire to be a General one day puts me in the worse kind of situations. I could've moved up faster, but my damn Sergeant keeps me back. I hate him right now, he is down right sadistic and I bloody well know it.

But I could never hate him for long, just like the rest of my squadron; Sergeant Vegeta, the most notoriously viciously cruel Sergeant you may ever know, he could scream tears from a rock if need be, I have seen strong powerful men break down like a mourning widow under the Sergeant's heated glare. We all down right hate him at times, but it never lasts long, as I said before. We have the strong desire either to punch him out or fuck him senseless. Yeah, you heard me right.

Sergeant Vegeta was one of the most hottest ass I've ever saw, he could turn any straight men if he choose to do so, hell, I'm pretty confidant he could turn a full blown dyke. He was masculine, and yet he had an aristocratic delicacy to him, his limbs were consistently sleek and fine, his muscles bunched beautifully, those eyes could suck any in their dark depths, a voice that could send fear and thrill down your spine, lips that could entice the devil himself, and that uniform, oh the uniform, it was the knotted silk bow on top, it formed into his shaped wonderfully, showing off everything you wanted to see.

"Is this your limit scum? One hundred is your limit?" There it is, that mocking laughter we all hated. "How do you think you're ever going to be anything more than the dirt under my boot if this is your limit?" Got to admit though, he sure knows how to rub the raw nerve and inspire.

I push my body harder, the need to prove myself to the little shrimp all-consuming, forty-nine, forty-eight. I'm doing my best to ignore the pain, the numbers, all that comes to mind is the Sergeant's overwhelming regime, sure we still run for miles, do all the physically taxing tasks, the break-down of ones mental stability pushed, following guidelines set by the military, following the orders of his higher-ups. Vegeta did follow the standards of physical regime, but he had his own twist, an ability not many others had, he was cruel, calculating, and downright evil with it, he knew the effect he had on us, he could practically smell the evidence of our arousals, I know he must've heard us at some point moan his name in our sleep. He used our infatuation against us, training us to be his puppets, he pulled our strings and we dance. Twenty-four, twenty-three.

I remember a particular instance; we were made to run 15k, non-stop in the blistering sun; while the Sergeant rode on the back of the jeep, his uniform jacket off, his arms, shoulders, and collarbone exposed to the elements, the white wife-beater shirt hung to his skin, the wide open collar still wet from the water which spilt from his lips. He was leaned back lazily, watching us with a smug smirk playing on those enticing lips, he was a vision then, we all thought so, almost thirty men panting from excursion, tongue wagging at the unperturbed reclined Sergeant. Ah, we slowed at one point of time in that trek, and the Sergeant didn't slow the vehicle, instead he laughed at our 'weakness' pulling out a banana to snack on, oh boy, he took his sweet ass time with that banana, scraping his teeth against the firm fruit, licking the top, he only smirked when the whole squadron groaned in want, all of us jealous of that damn fruit. The way he worked that banana, oh yeah, you know he had some serious practice, and some damn good skills. Eleven, ten.

"Come on private, you're almost there." Yeah, almost done, and you can stop reclining on me. Three, two, one.

I didn't stop myself from falling to the dirt below, I did however sighed happily when that extra weight left me, I felt I was floating then, felt like my body was weightless. I nuzzled my head into my bended head, and I promised myself I would never dare challenge Vegeta in hand to hand combat, for two major reasons, one the Sergeant handed me my ass on a sliver platter; embarrassing me to the whole squad, never judge a book by its cover, trust me when I say I took note of that saying and burned it into memory! Secondly, even after a thorough ass whooping I got punished, 150 push-ups after the daily gruelling regime is un-lawful, I should have the right to sue! Bottom line, don't fuck with the Sergeant, no-matter how sexy he looks, looks are deceiving, he ain't no push-over, he is an asshole!

"You think we are done here?" I couldn't help but look up with fear in my eyes, shocked, really? After that there was more!

I was left stunned when Vegeta moved in on me, undoing his belt with one hand, my mouth went dry. "I like a man with some balls, and you showed me you got them." His smile sent chills down my spine. "I see how you all look at me, I know what you want." I think I stopped breathing and my heart as well because when I heard that zipper undo, I think I died. "I'm curious private, how good can you suck cock."

My lips mouth to answer but nothing came out. 'This is all you get private, for now that is. If you do a good job with this now, I may fuck you later." He leaned down and bitten down on my ear, pulling it between his teeth making my body shake. "…or you can fuck me." Oh yeah, I do believe I must have had a stroke earlier and I'm actually dead. The second that cock had striked the air my lips were wrapped around it, sucking it with absolute abandon, taking his thick girth down my throat, making him arch into my face and groan loudly. I felt his hands wrap around my skull, his hips thrust up, making his rough pubic hair scrape against my nose, his musky pheromones made my head hazy, and caused me to redouble my efforts. I hear his hissing breath and it just made my cock ooze, soaking my underwear with my pre-cum. "That's right private, suck my fat cock." With each word he spoken, it was accompanied by a hard thrust. "Oh, fuck yeah. Swallow it, swallow it all." He locked his hips to my face with a satisfactory low groan, making me swallow everything, his whole cock, and the hot sticky cum coating my throat, as he pulled away, I smacked my lips, licking all around, ensuring I had everything; no solider left behind.

**Okay this one was a bit difficult for me since I was unsure exactly how I wanted to format it, so I got half way, delete the whole thing and redo! I am done now, and I am happy with the outcome. So ta-da here it is! **

**Reviews**

**Fanfiction**

**Cara2012 x's 3 : **Heheh I thought that chichi and Bulma being fangals would give it a humorous twist. A feral jealouse Raditz is always sexy to see *woowee* Awe, I know that chapter was full of sorrow *sniff sniff, hugs Vegeta tightly* thank you for reviewing Xoxox

**Ranni-lou: **Awe, thank you for reviewing, but once these are done then I can continue my chapter fics. I'm sure some of my readers are sulking waiting for those to hurry up and conclude lol

**Adult fanfiction**

**Animeslave18: ***snickers* hehe I got you on Facebook muahahah! It is up there now, Isabella save me from another day of hunting! Thank you! It's smexy, sooo smexy. And by the way! I am shocked you don't have many friends, you seem like you would have flock around you, but then again I don't really have that many neither, just two very close friends. But I would love to consider you a friend, I find we both share some same mannerisms that would be *FANGURLISM* hahahhahah. You do realize you mentioned a Brolly x Vegeta pairing, and it nearly made me have to change my clothes just from the sheer excitement I felt! Sweety you do as you please, and do what you feel is right, I will sit *not so quietly* on the stands waving flags *You go Animeslave!* woot woot.

Also thank you for your concerns, that's very caring and sweet of you *hugs and kisses* I write a lot of angst because I feel more of those harsh emotions, I lived in it for nearly two decades, so I find it flows more naturally to me. No worries now, I am quite a happy gal, I still have my moments but in general I keep my head up, and smile wide ;) 


	9. Chapter 9

**Blissful satisfaction **

Vegeta toyed with the collar of his midnight black dress coat, the finely woven fabric shimmered with dark blue highlights under the high illumination of his room; fingering the white intricate embroidery symbolizing the Royal house of Vegeta, trailing his finger to trace the swirls and weaves of the lines, this was tailored just for him, the creators of such a beautiful piece of clothing were masters of the art. Vegeta was myriad with compliments on his appearance, and was given many kind words for the future; himself and bonded mate.

Brolly's letter was a fact now, no longer wistful thinking, he marched into the council that day demanding his hand and seal their relationship with an everlasting bond. Brolly's request created a tremendous uproar amongst the nobles and elites and as Brolly mentioned before proprieties be damned. He leapt into his godly form and declared a blood feud to whomever opposed his claims, that, needlessly said, shut them up and he did went to Vegeta's rooms and stole that kiss.

For Vegeta, it was soul shattering; feeling those lips press to his own, feeling the longing accompanied by the sweet action left him destroyed. When he was a cub he heard of those overly sweet fairytales and everlasting love, and scoffed at the idea, believing it was only to make cubs happy before they are tossed in the ring to fight. But in that moment, when his knees nearly collapsed, and his heart halted, he was living a fairytale. He was done, he lost his soul and heart to that man, he gave it over on a golden platter, and he has not regretted the decision; he knew he gave it to the most protective and loving Saiyan alive.

Now bonded, the ceremony completed to the public eye, broadcasted to the entire planet, he was bonded to Brolly, now left the mating; and now he stood in-front of his mirror terrified. He cringed at the thought, he the Prince, was absolutely petrified like a cub on a stormy night in a strange land. His hands were clammy, and cold sweat nearly covered his whole body, his tail wrapped tightly around his waist practically cutting off blood circulation.

He wasn't naïve, he knew what was going to happen, he was educated sexually, he knew how and where cubs came from, and he knew Brolly wouldn't hurt him; yet the fact of actually doing this almost had him turn tail and hide under his bed for the sake of not performing his now marital duties. It didn't help either when he heard footsteps in the halls thinking it was his bonded coming to fully claim him, only to release a shaky breath when said footsteps echoed further down the hall.

He turned his head from the mirror, scolding himself, his fear was irrational and quite juvenile, he was a grown man not some childish adolescent throwing their virginity to their 'boyfriend'. Maybe he was frightened because he knew of sex, but in reality he knew nothing at all and his inexperience and ignorance of the subject would ruin a night that was suppose to be… magical… Vegeta flopped his ass down on the bed, palming his face in his hands, groaning his own self made angst and discontentment.

His head shot up once he heard the light knocking on his door, the rush of fear and excitement almost rendered him speechless, his speech wavered; uncertainty heavily laced his voice as he spoke. "Come in."

Brolly timidly opened the door, letting it sway open, he could feel the tenseness coming off Vegeta in waves and offered a reassuring smile, but it only seemed to frighten him more. Brolly turned to the guards, relieving them from their post, he didn't need any ears by the door; they didn't need guards here, anyone would be foolish or suicidal to try anything when the power of a Super Saiyan was in his hold. Locking the door Brolly slowly made his way over to the shaken Prince, doing nothing that would alert him or cause him any more apprehension. Instead of being the typical manly man, busting through the door and claim his prize in a demanding passionate manner, he sat. Taking a seat next to the now frozen Prince, keeping his hands on his knees, and eyes cast to the floor; in slow breaths, gaining the courage needed, he spoke; quietly. "Vegeta… I…"

"Brolly, I… I don't have a clue on what to… do." Vegeta stumbled, not acting at all like the well formed royal he was, instead near blabbering.

Brolly chuckled, raising his head to look into the panic filled eyes of the Prince. "Me neither."

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. "What… no, surly you must of before…"

Brolly snorted humorously. "You would think so, but no. I've never done anything like… what we are about to… you know." Brolly's shoulders fell, it was his turn to feel that trepidation; Vegeta must of thought him a loser now.

"How?" Vegeta's brows furrowed. "You must have many chasing you."

Brolly raised a questioning brow. "And you didn't…" Brolly sighed. "No, I never really had the chance to, I was always with my father training to, well, you know. Then I always had people watching me once I came to the Royal court, but honestly. I wasn't interested. I didn't care about mating or bonding, that is, until I saw you." Brolly cupped Vegeta's warm cheek in hand, leaning in to touch their foreheads together in a loving manner.

Vegeta felt at ease, his worries and fears long gone, this was something new to the both of them, something they would experience for the first time together. Vegeta leaned into the touch, placing his hand on top of Brolly's taking pleasure in being in each other's company, in their room. Vegeta's smile widened, yes their room, no longer a room for one.

Vegeta's breath ghosted over Brolly's lips, making the man shiver from the heated air, enticing his parted lips. Vegeta leaned slightly in, his lips brushing over Brolly's as he spoke. "I love you." Vegeta tilted his head. "Mate me." He moaned in his throat once Brolly locked their lips together, creating the slow burning need of desire.

The gentle lip-lock grew into a fervent obsession to taste, and experience. Their tentative inexperienced lips moved in harmony, pressing together corner by corner, and a slick tongue slid across sealed lips; a bold move done by Brolly, nearly sending Vegeta collapsing down upon the mattress. Vegeta timidly opened his lips, bashfully returning the moist gesture, slipping his tongue across Brolly's lips, groaning at the taste and the erotic image conjured in his mind. Vegeta opened heavy lids to gaze into Brolly's flushed face, a equally pair of heavy eyes met his own; the moment shared was more sacred then life itself, this was eternal, this was everlasting; Vegeta weaved his arms over Brolly's shoulders, pulling Brolly down on top of him as he laid down.

Brolly gasped, awed by this action, the terror long gone from those dark eyes, replaced with a strange glaze, which he could only guess, lust. Brolly let out an appreciative low rumble, making his soon to be lover shiver under him, he pulled up, just enough room to remove all obstacles covering his love's upper body. Courteously Brolly brought his questing hands to the buttons on Vegeta's collar and paused, his eyes implored Vegeta, asking his permission, and received what he waited for, an uncomplicated nod. Brolly's hands shivered in excitement, and with each snap of a button exposed the creamy skin, Brolly purred at the caramel tone of flesh peeking through the dark cloth, each inch exposed made his insides squirm in anticipation, his mouth dried once his gluttonous eyes feasted on a dusty harden nub, begging for his attention. Brolly unable to quell his temptation, wrapped a large arm around the Prince's waist, hauling him forward, making the quivering Prince arch into him, his hands grazing he mattress as his chest connected with Brolly's heated lips.

Vegeta moaned loudly to the foreign touch, his arms draping over Brolly's shoulders, his head tossed back exposing his delicate neck, the Prince looking like the virginal sacrifice to the hunger of a vampire. The lapping tongue toyed with his nipple, creating a strange strong ache in the pit of his belly, causing chills to rake his body from head to toe and back again. This Prince's breath increased once a hand begun to finish the removal of his upper clothing, making his skin crawl with a powerful want, he needed to be touched.

Brolly pulled away with a smack of his lips, his eyes feasted the sight facing him, his hand moved to the middle of the Prince's shoulders holding him more easily. He rolled the taste of his Prince's light sweat on his tongue, causing his manhood to pulse in exhilaration, bending his head he couldn't stop himself from sweeping his tongue up the bare chest open to the elements of his hunger.

"Brolly…" Vegeta pulled himself up more, purring deeply; affectionately. "I want to feel you." Vegeta's cheeks burned from embarrassment.

Brolly smiled, pulling his love's head to his, and nuzzled his love to comfort. He placed a kiss on those slack lips, feeling the tingle of the light touch still prickling. With a nod he stood from the bed, working the buttons of his clothing, never removing his eyes from his, now bashful, Prince. He smiled, loving that fact, loving the idea that this 'heart of stone' Prince would be shy, timid, and loving, only for him, only to him, only his. If the world knew of this Prince, Brolly would have a hard time keeping all males away. Brolly kept his mind at the task at hand, sliding down a sleeve he smirked cockily at the Prince's violent shiver of pleasure.

Vegeta felt his heart flutter, and his mind became mush once Brolly continued to slowly remove his sleeves, while giving him a peep show of his chest and abdominals. Vegeta felt his cock throb, and something else… a sensation he thought he would never ever experience, something he, at one point of time, didn't want to experience. His body was becoming ready to mate, he felt a slick wetness come from him, making his cheeks slippery, causing them to slide against each other with every miniature movement. Vegeta's eyes locked on the shirt as it fluttered to the floor below, trailing his gaze back to Brolly slowly, his head swooned, and his hands fell under, making him collapse onto his elbows holding the burden of his weight. Brolly was perfect in his eyes, sculpted, powerful, his upper body screamed masculinity, flawless... and Vegeta moaned.

Brolly licked his lip, his hands reaching down to his belt, abruptly he paused; the scent of arousal and fertility almost sent him into a feral state. He hung his head, breathing through his mouth in deep hauls; his hands shakily undid the locks and snaps. He could practically hear Vegeta's shudders, the scent filling his head with explicit imagery of blood and sweat; he licked his deadly canine, just about tearing his pants off his body, his tail flicking behind him in jerky snaps, musking, sending the scent directly to Vegeta's brain.

Vegeta's tail answered with a loud thump on the mattress, his body shaking fiercely with the need to mate, Brolly's musk went straight to his head making the apex of his privates wet and slick, and his entrance throb with want. He vaguely felt Brolly paw at his pants, his vision and mind lost within a red haze, he listened to the bang of his heart against his chest, his mouth quivered when a furry appendage slid across his parted lips; unsure if it was his or Brolly's. He came back to a sliver of consciousness when he felt the cool air breezed over bare flesh; he blinked when he realized his legs were being parted.

Brolly couldn't slow his pace, the call for his self indulgence overpowered the want to take things slow, his desire to leave his bonded withering and crying out in pleasure, reaching his end several times before he would sheathed himself in the body below; but once he smelt the overwhelming sweet scent coming off Vegeta in waves left his planned pace out the window, and his cock cried out to experience the warm depths of another body, it had been denied for far too long.

Brolly scanned over his flushed love, and shook under the lustful stare clouding his eyes. Brolly moved his body down, bringing his lips to seize the Prince's, sealing them together as his hips settled downward. His hands manoeuvred down past the Prince's hips to cup and spread the hard muscles of the Prince's buttocks, his cock jumped in exhilarated enthusiasm.

Vegeta's breath hitched, making a sound closely described as a squeak. His body tensed, and his eyes implored Brolly's for comfort.

Brolly's breathing increased, his eyes diluting once the tip of his engorged cock bumped the slick tightness, the gate to his paradise. He swallowed down the feral Oozaru roaring for freedom, he nuzzled the Prince's chin. "Vegeta… this is"

Vegeta's hands held Brolly's face, uncertainty and anxiety etched in his eyes. "I know Brolly." Vegeta offered a reassuring minute smile. "Make me yours." Vegeta wrapped his arms securely around Brolly's broad shoulders, bringing his head to rest on the powerful muscles, and with a large gulp, he swallowed his fear and spread his smooth thighs further, wrapping them above the waist of his love.

Brolly's cock slipped against the moisture of Vegeta's crevasse, grasping the lithe body closer to his much larger one, his cock flexed and jerked until it was settled against the opening once again, shuddering at the liquid fire oozing slowly around his tip; he couldn't hold back anymore. In one swift fluid movement with his hips, he sheathed his mighty erection deep inside his now lover, ripping away both their innocents with one thrust. He convulsed at the feel of tearing away the tight-ring boundaries, ripping through the walls, claming them, the slickness thrilled him, each diminutive movement created a delicious friction surrounding his hungry cock. He shuddered above the Prince, feeling the Prince convulse with violent tremors, a choking whine filled his ears, and he knew the pain Vegeta must've been in.

Vegeta opened his mouth expelling a coughing whine, eyes brimming with unshed tears, blurring his vision, amplifying the spinning effect of vertigo. The ache immense, alleviated by the stir of warming love embracing his very soul, stealing and overwhelming him from the act of deflowering; something they both shared.

Brolly removed his hands from the firm bottom he grasped so tightly to trail up, pulling himself away just enough to witness the awe-inspiring look of love and acceptance pouring from Vegeta. With shaky hands he gently cupped Vegeta's face, using his thumbs to slowly wipe away the crystalline tears, only to plant light kisses in its place, with a gentle explorative push, he experienced bliss. Never taking his eyes away from the erotic look his lover gave him, he still could see the twinges of pain lace through those mystified eyes, and he hushed his Prince with a loving kiss.

Vegeta moaned, the touch of those lips over his own stroked his heart, making the pain non-existent, loosing his mind to the act alone, all else ancient history, all that matter was their bodies connected, their lips meshing, their souls intertwining into complete oneness. He started to rock his hips in circular motions, feeling Brolly's breath hitch against his lips, pulling his mouth away to breathe in his breath, letting it mingle, the taste and scents surrounding them in a warming blanket. His eyes heavily lidded opened, sharing a sacred moment, heated breaths striking their open gasping mouths, fanning over their rouge stained cheeks, with a broken whisper Vegeta moved closer. "Brolly…"

Brolly tossed his head, feeling those delicate enticing lips brush over his ear, the breathless voice called to him, like a siren in sea calling men to their deaths; he drowned. He moved his hips, the slide of his cock sent chills of erotic delight up his spine, the wet humid depths loosening to him, welcoming him in; perfect. His hand cradled the back of Vegeta's head, twining his diligent fingers in the silky dark hair, their tails coiled together, linked just like their spirits. "Vegeta…"

They held each other tightly, connecting themselves as much as physically possible, their heated bodies moved together in a slow loving pace, it was all they needed, the urge to fuck was not present, this was fully an act of love, a need to show one another how much they truly needed the connection, empowering their bond, both swallowing and ignoring the call of their inner beast, defying their animalistic nature. With each slow push and pull they never unlocked their eyes, engulfing themselves entirely in the act, contributing the lost of their virginities to whatever god to accept their sacrifice as a gift.

Brolly held the body tighter against him, their hearts pounding, the sound of pants and moans lost to them both, the sensations of their oncoming climaxes consuming all other abilities, sights, sounds, and taste lost to them. Vegeta's legs constricted around Brolly's hips, his toes spreading as a foreign stir coiled hotly in his groin, making his untouched cock spasm aggressively, his pre-cum spilling with feverous quantity, spilling over his cock, his walls rippled, his sight was filled with white spots, his breath coming out on choked groans. Something wonderful passed over him, a feeling of bodily abandonment, he vanished with it, closing his eyes, his body locked, a rapid approaching of electric heat overtook him, seizing him as his cock wept tears of thick creamy fluid. Engulfed, lost, pleased.

Brolly shuddered brutally, his joints ached, his body spent, a painful need a desired push, which came with a loud arching whine, holding his cock hostage in the beautiful body below. He cried out, tears sprung in his eyes once he felt a euphoric snap in his loins, he shoved himself forward, breaking through the choking hold, and spilled his hot essence deep in the greedy hole; sucking in everything he gave enthusiastically. He body raked with powerful tremors, he lost himself to instinct, plunging his teeth deep in the flawless shoulder junction, he growled lowly from the sheer jubilation of animalistic joy, filling his mouth with the tangy blood of his love, sealing their bond; forever.

**Okay the 11th chapter I will do reviewer appreciation and answers! This one took awhile, wanted to make it was sweet an loving as possible. I hope you enjoyed. **


	10. Chapter 10

**The Promise **

The thick rouge jungle leaves drooped from the sticky humid air, the planets two suns reaching their summit season, creating the red planet to excrete its vapour, turning the once dark oceans into small scattered pools of water. It was a time of month where progress halted, wars paused, and all hunted for shelter, seeking the refreshing drink.

This time of year practically turned the humanoid habitants back to their baser ancestors, many wearing nothing but a scrape of loose cloth around their waist for the sake of decency, doing their best to remain cool, under such blistering heat. It was pride alone that kept them silent of their obvious discomfort, the need to prove one's strength came in many forms, ones tolerance for the heat being one form practiced.

This statement claims no age discrimination, nor rank; for two little boys sat on a pair of searing rocks, their tails loose, limbs away from their bodies, doing their best to ensure there wasn't any added body heat, their eyelids heavy, but the prideful and stubborn nature of the Saiyan trooped onward, so they sat, a piercing look of determination etched in their diluted pupils.

Turles felt his brain boil under the punishing suns; his head throbbed. He saw the Prince sway slightly, a far away look glazing over his eyes, the scorching heat taking its toll, cooking their skins; but it will not be he, who loses this, too much was at stake. With each lull movement Vegeta's head made Turles lips twitch upwards, it will be the Prince whom passes out from the suns ever diligent eyes.

Vegeta's head pounded, his throat dry, feeling raw from over-excessively trying to swallow any sort of fluid. His vision blurred, illusions of rain water echoed in his mind, and he swore at one point of time he was floating in the chilled waters of the palace, not sitting on the edge of the jungles, fully exposed to the suns rays… why was he doing this again?

Turles smirked, Vegeta's head started to sway from side to side, showing promising signs of his impending victory.

Vegeta sighed, mentally scratching his head, why was he here again, and why was there a strange creature dancing in-front of him, teasing him with a jug of cold icy ale?

Turles gave a toothy drained smile at the sight before him; the Prince of their race had finally gone delusional from the heat. Chuckling he watched the Prince intently, snickered once the Prince blabbered to a figment of his overheated imagination in front of him, lifting the weary hand, and done a very un-princely thing, he flopped over his rock only to slide down to the rouge sand below.

Turles laughed hysterically, brushing off the sun, dragging the unconscious form of the young prince into the jungle, searching for shade, and a little puddle of water would do fine as well. Turles didn't feel any pity for the stubborn prince, on the contrary, he was pleased of the outcome, he knew if he poked and prodded the Prince's sense of pride and offer a challenge he would get it. Set the stakes and wait. It was all a matter of time; little did the Prince know he was walking into something he wouldn't win.

Turles sat against a tree, the Prince at his side. The Prince's need for water and lack of hydration would be his undoing, Turles; well that was a whole different matter. Turles turned his head and spat out a stone, a stone that kept him hydrated long enough to withstand the heat. Yeah, that's right, he cheated, and he wouldn't regret it. The stakes, the pending promise made was the push he needed to cheat. If Vegeta had won, he would be turned into his slave to do everything he wanted, dishes, cook, and all sort of horrible labour, he had to win! However since he stole this victory, his prize… The day they are both of age, the Prince will be his mate, and his family will finally have status.

**Short and sweet, who knows I might make a chapter when their all grown up ;) muahahhaha… later that is. **


	11. Chapter 11

**This is set in late 1700's in sweet ol' Pairee. Song recommendation, Brad Fiedel- Come to me. If you haven't guessed it yet, that song is my favourite, because I think it is so dark and sexy. I listen to it at least twice a day. **

**Midnight in Pairs **

In the underbelly depths of Pairs, a lone man walked, his figure distorted by the foggy density of midnight; oil lamps hung on the walls above, only adding to the eerie feel of this mysterious figure. Each tap of his foot against the stone echoed, syncing to the cool beating of his heart, his overcoat swayed and flared against the breezes passing by, creating swirls of mist at his feet.

On the outside, he seemed collective, relaxed; enjoying the midnight stroll; yet on the inside, his innards crawled with a sense of vagueness. His fine dark eyes screamed, searching warily from side to side, yet his face was etched of stone; indifference. He could feel the eyes of another penetrate his very soul, his stalker, a hunter of the night, and he, the prey; just a figment of his imagination, they said. How could this be so when he felt the eyes, could hear the voice call to him; for so long.

Vegeta pulled his collar up, hiding himself deeper in his over size coat, needing security; not from the chilled night air. His eyes silted closed, only for a moment, clearing the haze threatening to blind him. So long, so very long, he could hear that voice whispering his name, swore he could feel the icy breath chill his heart, since he was a boy. Just a simple trouble-free boy whom loved to run down the busy market streets, parents in tow, looking for that perfectly baked baguette. Yet, the stalker he solely believed in was all an illusion he conjured up; as his friends believed.

Trepidation and anxiety filled him each passing night; a mouse scurrying across his floor would leave him trembling in fright. Tension subsequently thickened, enough so to cut it from the air itself and serve it to the Queen. However, he found himself here, always the same street, constantly covered in the fog, always the same, night in, night out, fear momentarily forgotten long enough for a simple routine walk. What was it that drawled him there, rain or snow, his feet moved forward, and those imaginary eyes stalked him; leaving him breathless. This night would be different, he felt this to the very core, this was the night his whole plain life would change, his heart sped, thundering against his chest; he raised his head, staring forward, a sense of purpose, a fundamental need to show coldness and pride filled him. He would not wither and cower under this entity.

A ricochet of footsteps further behind him filled his ears, his lack hands became balled fists, his steps increased. Thump-a-dumb thump-a-dumb thump-a-dumb, the sounds of his accelerated heartbeat deafen him, the flight or fight responses kicking into maximum, escape, he needed escape now. A bead of cold sweat streaked down his temple, eyes flashing from left to right, never daring to look back, forward, he could feel the arctic grips slowly trail up his shoulders, and his feet moved on their own accord, taking him left.

The moment he side tracked off the main street, his legs moved into a full sprint, extending fully, pushing his body forward with the feverous intent of escape. His mouth opened, gasping, panting; desperate for air. His body froze, his gasping breaths halted instantly once his hand came into contact with a solid cold stone wall. His chest sunk, his stomach hitting the bottom of his feet. His movements robotic, slow, the trembling of his hands uncontrollable; he turned.

As he expected, what he knew to be true; came in a form. The haze covered him, but he knew that was the one who haunted him nightly, leaving him restless and shaken by the anonymous intents of this entity. It hovered with phantom speed, each closing inch left him grounded, the glowing aqua eyes piercing him with their intensity; hypnotizing. Each passing second, it came closer, those eyes relaxing him, making his mind hazy, his limbs weak, stumbling back his shoulders slumped against the wall behind him.

From the vapour came his nightmare, finally revealing itself; a powerfully built male, golden long hair, dressed in the French Aristocratic fashion, the overcoat adding to his build making him seem much larger. Vegeta found himself loosing his fear, melting away from the sheer beauty of this man, holding him in a deep rendering spell; it was those eyes. Vegeta parted his lips, anxiousness still evident, uncertain what was planned. He knew what this man was, a demon, a creature of the night that could hold poor souls in their grasp, make them willing to die in the creatures handsome arms.

Vegeta watched, unable to turn his head, locked forever in the gaze of the undead, he couldn't help but appreciate the finely made features of this fiend of darkness, sharp angled face, narrow nose, fine golden eyebrows, his eyes darkened making his bright aqua eyes shine brilliantly in the night, a smile curled a corner of the demon's lip, flashing a dangerous elongated canine, making him shiver with anticipation. A boost of unknown courage filled him long enough to break the demon's spell and speak. "Am I to die this night?"

The creature chuckled with a deep rumbling low sound, a wicked tongue licked down to the tip of his deadly fang, and answered, surprising his 'victim'. "No, not yet. I waited far too long for you." Vegeta's brow furrowed, the accent hard to place, reminding him of a time older than time itself. It outstretched a hand; eyes flashed a hint of golden, mesmerizing to the dark haired beauty leaned against the stone, smiling in victory when the very warm and timid hand slipped into his frigid pale palm.

Vegeta shuddered violently when a chilled cheek pressed and nuzzled against the skin of his neck, he lightly chuckled when he noticed this demon was his height, and size… "Who are you…"

Vegeta quaked when the creature chuckled that deep rumble once again, reminding him strongly of something he couldn't quite place his finger on. A cold hand swept under his coat, pressing on his back to slide up his spine, only to cup the back of his neck, using two frozen fingers to coax him to stare in those hypnotic eyes. Something inside told him, he knew this thing, knew much more about it than he believed.

A hand came to hold his cheek, making his heated blood run cold. "I am you, and you are me. I am Vegeta."

Vegeta shook his head, looking more closely, whispering his rebuttal under his breath. "How is that possible, I am not you, and you're definitely not me."

A cruel snicker was his answer, before he found himself transported into a very new scenery. He stumbled his steps, almost knocking over a tray filled of sparkling champagne. He gave an apologetic look, excusing himself; in the mist of this, he was on high alert. His eyes examined his surroundings, finding himself in a grand ball, men and woman alike dressed to the very best, face hidden behind elaborate mask; a masquerade. He had heard of these before, but never partook, his social standing virtually non-existent. His face blossomed with a fierce blush of embarrassment, his hands coming to cover his clothing with his coat, rags in comparison to these radiant and marvellous clothing; only to find nothing of the sort.

He gasped looking down, a beautifully woven royal blue suite, affordable only to Dukes and Kings, and yet here he stood a man of little coin wearing something he never would be able to afford, even if he saved for the rest of his life. He glanced into a mirror just off to the corner and made his way there. His hands splayed against his chiselled chest; harden after many years working shovelling coal. The blue made his dark eyes and hair stand out, the black patterns crafted wonderfully; he looked like a man of Royalty, not of the slum. Gloved hands slithered over his shoulders, cold deadly lips brushed his ear. "I am Prince Vegeta, and so are you." A sniff and pause left him shaken; unsure for the reason. "I am unsure how this came about, for my soul still lives, yet, like a flame in the night, you exist." Gloved hands slid down the length of Vegeta's arms, making him shiver. "You're beautiful to me, so beautiful. Pure." Deadly teeth nipped his lobe. "I want you… all of you… forever."

"No… I… I can't." Vegeta arched his neck, his head falling back against a sturdy shoulder. "I want to live." A band begun a new set, a violin pierced the chatter, singing a beautiful song for lovers to sway, the deep light pounds of drums thrilled the crowd. Vegeta found himself guided, the hips behind him swaying, a hand curved on his waist pulling him back making his own hips follow the lead. The actions of his body wasn't his own, he felt weak. The music picked up tempo, speeding and exhilarating, Vegeta found himself in a deep sedated haze, his body move fluidly against his double, vaguely he noticed the crowd watching them, licking their lips with perverted fantasies of 'brotherly' love, why not, they did look the part, both exactly the same other than hair and eye colouration. Were they the same? Again he found himself whispering pleas of survival, only to fall upon deaf ears. Looking out to the crowd he tried a new tactic, he asked for their help, only to be roughly jerked into the monster's tight hold, both heads snapping to the side, eyes lock. Vegeta's lips set grimly, whilst the monster's lips only showed satisfaction.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The blonde moved in, licking the raven hair man's Adams apple with a wide sweep of his tongue. "Such bad behaviour young one." He sniffed around the collar of his dress jacket. "Mmm, you smell ripe. 22 I believe, just only 5 years younger than when I was turned." Vegeta's eyes flashed to the patrons of the ball, begging for anyone of them to save him from the devils grasp. He was hard press in his endeavour to find help, and the mocking sound of snickering wasn't helping. "You think these pathetic mortals will help you. Don't be so foolish young one, they are sightless and dim. All they see is a beautiful body. They wag their tongues for samples of you're…" The creature slid his hands down to cup Vegeta's bottom. "…supple assets." Vegeta moaned in dismay at the truthful words spilled. "To their disheartenment, you are not meant to be touched by any other. I ensured that for years. My young innocent."

Vegeta opened his mouth, to scream, shout, holler, anything, but nothing came out, each forceful push of air expelled without a sound; a feeling of utter dread and surrender filled his very core. His body was no longer his to control, a puppet on strings dancing merrily for its puppeteer, his voice gone, mute under the creature's control, and the most devastating of all, he was starting to think that it wasn't so terrible. Vegeta felt a tear forming only to spill down his cheek, a cold slippery tongue instantly halting its trek down lapped up his physical evidence of conquered soul; such a little fight, overwhelmed and overpowered by the will of a Strigoi, Vampir, Nosferatu, Nachttoter; whatever you may call this evil fiend.

Vegeta felt himself being lead into a dark corner, only sheets of drapery hiding the majority of their bodies. Cold hands slid down his sides, his body pinned against the hard wall by its will alone, locked in a position that its new owner delightedly placed it to be. Diligent fingers worked the collar of his shirt, snapping the buttons open with ease and grace, exposing his collarbone and long strong neck, freezing lips brushed his pumping pulse, making him stand utterly stock-still, waiting for the sharp evil teeth to tear it apart and drink in his soul; all he pleaded for was a quiet quick death. Tears slipped freely from his eyes, unable to contain the hot moisture of failure from its freefall. A murmuring hush oddly relaxed him, those hands splayed against his body, feeling each define curve and dip, cupping and massaging, making him flush under the attention. Cold nips and frigid kisses alerted his body in strange ways, filling it with a sense of excitement. "I simply cannot wait to have you." The undead being placed a kiss under Vegeta's jaw. "I denied myself for too long as is." Deathly hands weaved up to Vegeta's skull, pulling back his dark ebony locks, receiving teasing bites along his jaw line.

Vegeta's mouth opened with a inaudible gasp, as the creature of the night tore away the backing of his knickers, icy hands pulled his bottom to part, chilling him to the core. He struggled, with renewed strength, only for it all to be in vain, the enchantment he was under far much more powerful than a mortal's strength and will to fight against being sodomized by their killer. Vegeta silently whined, begging to all the holy ghosts above for salvation, pleading to the heavens above of his worthiness of a saviour, only to find the cold unresponsive ceiling above. Like a rushing river, unpredictable and deceivingly quick; Vegeta knew what pain was, his vision blank by the sheer magnitude of agony racing like razor blades up and down his spine, the burn and tearing pain between his buttocks threatening to split him in two. Tears streamed his face, his mouth agape releasing a terrorizing silent scream. His legs were locked around the demon's waist, his breathing coming out in gulping gouges; his was alight with the sharp tingles of pain, practically exploding in the back of his skull. The dead body moved in closer, clashing their chests together, hips grinding in slow circles, the fiends teeth grazing against Vegeta's throat threateningly, teasingly; a hissing breath expelled the wicked mouth. "You feel a lot better than I expected." It bucked its hips upwards, making Vegeta cry out silently once again, panting through the pain. "I wonder how you taste." The question accompanied with another powerful thrust. "Will it be as good as your body? Will it make me feel as good?"

Vegeta felt his head sway back, he did his best to ignore the plummeting done to his abused bottom, hiss from time to time at the burning sting once the demon's cock slid against the torn flesh. His hands moved to the cold shoulders for support, an adjustment done by his body's own accordance and something astonishing accrued. The monster's cock fully stimulated something within him that left flashes of brilliant white to cross his vision, his eyes filled of wonderment, and he implored the creature to do it again with a squeeze of a hand. Again he found himself in a strange sense of bliss, his actions over his body regaining control, he moved on his own power, grinding his hips downward as the blonde slammed up, hitting that amazing place once again, sending him into an abyssal pit of desire and want. His arms wrapped around the cold shoulders, brining his upper body closer, his head resting against the blonde, the raven haired beauty found his voice; a breathless whisper. "Oh God, more."

Ask and one shall receive, the blonde's triumphant smirk curled beamed, and his hips piston up, slamming into the dark haired beauty, his only sick twisted desire was to witness this as a third person, mirrors was a lost cause, undead- no reflection. He could only imagine how they looked, two perfected forms, doppelgangers, his beautiful dark hair lover a reincarnation of his own self, in essence he was fucking himself, and to him, himself was his perfect lover and partner, beauty, pride, and oh so much more. His body moved with more vigour, the sounds of Vegeta lost in an ocean of pleasure heightening his own need. Slamming forward, he felt the dark hair man shudder and lock on his thick cock, milking him of anything he had to give, he could smell his lover's seed spilling inside his pants; his fangs itched.

Vegeta allowed the last of the shudders to ebb, his body loose, and greatly gratified by the magnificent occurrence called a powerful orgasm. His head lulled lazily to the side, momentarily forgetting the deadly nature of the creature until it was far too late. He let out a surprising painful yelp when a set of fangs buried deep in his throat, penetrating his arty deep, the throbbing ache was immense, but a pulse of euphoria bloomed in his chest deafening the piercing sting. His eyes grew heavy, the sounds of harsh sucking acting as his lullaby; the world grew dark.

The blonde held the limp body between the shoulder blades, licking his lips, purring at the sweet tangy taste, never removing his monstrous gaze from his reincarnated self; how many nights had he watched over him, watched him grow into a young man; for far too long. He smiled, vanishing them both into the very modest low budget house, placing the raven hair splendour upon his made bed, slipping the covers over his chest, he smiled. The young one would awake, believing it all to be a riveting dream, only to notice said clothing in the dream on his person, the sting in his neck, and well… the dull ache in his bottom. The creature chuckled, placing a light kiss on Vegeta's forehead, pulling away he laughed lowly. "Just two more times young one, and you're all mine."

**Reviews**

**Fanfiction-**

**Cara2012 x's2: Thank you for reviewing! Yeah Turles was very sneaky here! Bad Turles! But… okay can';t stay mad, turles is a badass :P **

**Ranni-lou: Thank you for reviewing, and yes cheaters never are, and I am thinking on the sequel to this.. hmmm… how to go about this I wonder.. lol **

**Mjmusiclover xs 5: WooWeee a big amount of reviews from you ;) awesome. I know right! Turles is so devilishly tempting! Guess Im going to have to request it soon on F.Y.D.B.Z.Y :P Thank you for reviewing. **

**Adultfanfiction**

**KaptajBellamus: Awe thank you, and don't be jealous, my writing needs improvement, im far from perfect. Just practice, practice, practice! Urg, sooo many letters 0.o heheh for the chapter Attention, oddly I was picturing Jeice… lol **

**Vegetasfangurl: Hahahaha hallucinations for not funny man heheheh, I remember mine cause by….a….ummm…. fever…. Yes that's right a fever! No really tho. It was so high I started imagining ghosts dancing in my room, and for a little girl that's scary stuff lol. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Animeslave18: Tell me about it… drool… that picture does things to my womanly parts that should remain not discussed… Yeah I'm a pretty out there person, not very bashful about a lot of things, I think I heard it all hahah. You're friends are probably not avoiding you, maybe something is going on in their lives that is taking up their time; I hope that is the case, because your awesome, and if you ever want to talk or do some fangirl gushing, you have my email XD **

**I am sure you're writing will be perfect! Xoxox, I am totally in love with you right now! Hurray for Brolly Vegeta love! To be honest I simply drool at these two, and I think I am in love… shhh between me and you *snicker* Brolly is just too hard to resist, gahh look at em! *hfirfirnfhfrninfjvhro* drool* **

**Also this is for you, I thought of you through the majority of the fic, *I wonder if she like this! Try this image for size *Buawhahahahah! Cough…cough* I know how you like your hicky makers :P I was big into the vampire genre, but Twilight ruined it for me! Vampires seduce, or eat their food, not get caught up in teenage angst, and they sparkle! Come on SPARKLE! So, anywho I do hear great things about true blood, but I just can't do it, sniff, I miss my Bram Stokers Dracula, Vlad Tepes, Fright Night 1980's. I need to get that morale boost for the seductive bloodsuckers once again, and beat these preteen gals away from the real creatures of the night! **

**Join the fight! Hahaha joking. **

**Once again rate, review and enjoy. Till next time in a land far far away **


	12. Chapter 12

**GT NEVER HAPPENED!**

**Watching as life passes by**

In the background I can hear the children laugh and play, all except two boys, they were far too busy arguing over who cheated in their game of hide and seek; it bring joy to my old soul to watch these two particular boys, it is funny to witness the cycle of life.

I wish to join them, jump the skies and fly amongst the clouds, bringing me back to the days where I was a boy chasing these two; but I must remind myself that they are not them, but it is so difficult, painful at times to remind myself that they are not them. They act and look just like them, right down to the rivalry, only far much lighter. One day, if I am still around, I will tell them of their name sakes, teach them the truth of their name sakes origins, not this over fluffy superhero bull. Yes true they were basically super, only in humans' eyes, Vegeta and Goku abilities were normal for Saiyans, their hunger and rage for battle common; well the Super Saiyan ascension was in-fact awe inspiring, reaching levels that were not even thought possible, the first level being the only one known until it was Vegeta and Trunks that discovered the second ascension, then my father shattering it by jumping up to third.

I miss those days, I miss walking up to my father and saying hello, their life spans wore down decades ago, leaving a gaping hole in our pack. I shouldn't be so gloomy; they left behind my brothers Gogeta, and Vegeto, whom had children of their own, which currently gave us Vegeta and Kakarot. Wow, I watched three generations from their union.

Yeah, father and Vegeta had done it, threw down the barriers of rage and rivalry; well Vegeta had. It seems my father really touched Vegeta during Buu, I think it was during the time they fused, sharing one mind. But they never went into depth with their relationship to anyone, the others foolishly believed it was a cold and distant relationship, but for me and Trunks, we knew, we saw it, just the smallest gestures they would do, and we could feel the love emitting from them. I think they had the healthiest relationship I've ever seen. Now mind you during Vegeta's pregnancy… well that was something for sure. Final flashes were not really fun to dodge, something we all learnt at one point or another. Personally, I'll never mention ones full belly ever again, the consequences is painful.

Vegeto was the first born, it was a scary time for us all, and it was a hard pregnancy for the Prince, since he hadn't done any training or mediation prior; pride holding him back from accepting what he was, more likely. My father was ready to climb up the walls, biting his nails, tapping his foot, and continuously asking everyone if they were okay. He was a mess, not to say we were completely fine, we were all a little scared, especially when the Prince was screaming in pain, and condemning my father too all the gates of hell throughout the intense labour.

As for Gogeta, well that was a shock. After what the Prince went through with Vegeto, we never would expect the Prince to have another, but after months of my fathers begging for another one Vegeta caved in. Only this time they were prepared for another one, doing all the necessary steps.

Vegeto and Gogeta grew up with no other children unfortunately. We were all hitting our teens or in our teens when they were little. So their attachment to each other came with no surprise, Vegeto became over protective of his three year younger brother Gogeta, it was cute to watch. When one of them were in trouble and not allowed dessert, the other one would sneak them theirs, sharing food, for Saiyans that unheard of.

My father and Vegeta raised them good, the boys moved out, finding love, making a good job for themselves, and did the strangest thing, something we never really thought of. They mated with Saiyans… Impossible, we were all right confused by this, hell meeting their mates was even more confusing… other Saiyans, but how? Seems they never were one to be shy to say it how it was, and they never hid what they were like we all had, Gohan, myself, Trunks, and my father. I guess it was Vegeta's influence on the boys to never be ashamed of what and who they were, something he tried to teach us, but we were too 'human', soft he called it. But they told their lovers everything the very day they met them, and it was decided later they would wish their mates into Saiyans. Of course they were more than willing to do so, hell even took up Saiyan names, given to them by Vegeta. Seems the Prince knew everything about this, met the men, and welcomed them into his pack. Tomat and Atoe. Vegeta could have been a little more creative with their name really, tomatoes, and potatoes, really, was it on his plate when he said the name… It was no secret that the Saiyans' names were oddly related to vegetables… but come on it didn't have to be so obvious did it?

Time moved on, and their children made children for themselves. Named after themselves Vegeto and Gogeta jr. and then they went along and had children. Vegeta and Kakarot. After their great grandparents, it's too bad they were not around to meet them; they would have had a kick out of the two, but it seems time can take us all.

Me, I wasn't much around at this time, me and Trunks exploring space, he finally had someone else to take over the corporation and take some time for himself, well us, and it was magical. I miss him, so much like his father, he was loving, sweet and gentle, and each day that passes is like a knife in my heart, but it is soothed by loving memories, one day it will be my time to go as well, and I will see my lavender haired love once again. It wasn't at all surprising we got together, hell it was expected! I wish they could have told us this! It would have saved us from five years of confusion and guilt! Terrified how our mothers and friends would see us in that kind of light, but love cannot be held back for long, and in our arms we found love.

"Cheater! Kakarot your such a cheater!"

"Na-uh! It was you!"

There they go again, their bickering puts a smile on this old face. One day I'll see their name sakes, and be reunited with my family and love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Terribly sorry in advance, this is a very short drabble on intoxication. An attempt to be humorous, I suppose. **

**Pissing the night away**

Two strong bodies sat together on top of a large building, they swayed, moving from side to side, a hiccup breaking up the silence; bottles littered the small landing. It seems the men in question had quite a happening night.

Vegeta lazed comfortably in his inebriated state, a half empty bottle of strong toxin swinging idly in his finger tips, his eyes half lidded, an unbreakable giddy smile on his lips as he continued to listen on his partners blabbering. It was good to feel like this from time to time, and he couldn't honestly remember the last time he felt like this, so free from care, the constant loom of an enemy more powerful than himself, the need to better himself long gone, as well as his troubles. He liked this, his feet hanging in the air, his guard down, and for once, he had good company; which was rare for himself to find. He tilted his head, heavy eyes scanning to his side.

"I'm telling ya buddy, it was THIS big! I was going to run outta there buck ass naked!"

Vegeta toss his head back, barking out laughter; no longer caring if it was even funny.

Yamcha perked up, giggling, completely loving having the hostile Prince laugh freely. "You know what they say? Once you have black you never go back."

Vegeta raised a lazy brow, Human sayings lost to him.

Yamcha smile was more like a perverted leer. "Oh, come on, you don't know?" Yamcha chuckled. "Well… black men are known for BIIIIIG dicks, like monstrous! Dangerous cocks. And for that guy, wowsers! Was it ever big, scared me shitless!"

"Sooo, what did you do?" Vegeta elbowed Yamcha.

"Fuck man, I got outta there! With my clothes on!" Yamcha laughed. "He didn't look surprised, must've happened a lot!"

Vegeta nearly fell back, raked with giggles. "Reminds me of Nappa, he couldn't get a man or woman to attempt fucking that thing." Vegeta wiped his eyes, his hands joining the conversation. "I ain't kidding, it was like this! Fuck, bathing with him in the communal showers was hilarious! All the other men would run outta there, I swore he could have tossed that thing over his shoulder!"

Yamcha wrapped an arm around the Prince's shoulders, chiming in lewd comments, carrying on the conversation. He liked this, he like to see that strung up Saiyan let himself go, loved the sound of his deep laughter. He had to get the man out more often, he needed some relaxation time, and some serious TLC; he would be more than happy to oblige, since with each increasing minute, he found himself entrap by the handsome Saiyan.

"You know man, we need to go out, and just hang out someday." Yamcha smiled.

"And this is? I thought this was… hanging out." Vegeta took a large gulp of his thick amber liquid, feeling the fire race down his throat, causing him to cough lightly.

"Man, we're just pissing the night away." Yamcha followed suite, gulping down his cheap beer.

Vegeta arched a questioning brow. "Pissing the night away?"

Yamcha chuckled, quickly standing to his feet, swaying from the sudden action. He shook off the haze, giggling at his idea, an idea that seem funny and fitting to him at the moment. "Yeah." He unzipped pulling out his soft cock and allowed himself to go. "Pissing the night away." He grinned goofily down to the Prince laughing.

Vegeta scrunched up his lips and nose. "Fucking disgusting! People are down there!" Vegeta, pulled back raising a foot and gave Yamcha a swift boot in the ass, causing the human to shout and freefall downward, cock in hand.

"Vegeta! Help me!"

Vegeta laughed hysterically, tears rolling downward watching the human tumble downward, only pausing when said male didn't slow down his descent. "Hey! You moron! Fucking fly!"

In the midst of Yamcha's tumble, he smacked his forehead. "Oh yeah!"

Vegeta put his fist under his chin, shaking his head, with a playful smile on his face. "Fucking stupid human."


	14. Chapter 14

**Call to arms**

** _The grounds filled of flames and smoke, the scent of blood and steel tainted the air, bodies of men littered the earth below. The hissing clashes of steel and battle cries were the landscapes symphony. Young and old clashed, classes long forgotten, the bloodlust and the need for victory egged them on. _**

_** Their Prince calls to his men. Fight for the Kingdom bound for glory, armed with a heart of steel, and swear by the brothers who stand before me, to no man shall I kneel; their blood upon my steel.**_

_** The heavens above mourned over the slaughter of countless souls, giving their lives for what they believe in. This moment, this battle was to end all battles. Beasties roar and charged to their enemies, ploughing and stomping weak bodies below. Riding his raging beasties was the Prince himself, a Vegeta; the very Vegeta whom changed everything in their world. He had made the gravest of all sacrifices, he stood against a tyrant, a tyrant whom drank the blood of countless men whom he deemed weak, a tyrant whom greediness cause the planet to wither and dry, the very tyrant whom killed his mate all because he believed in equality; but most of all, the tyrant was Vegeta's father. **_

_** The beastie moved swiftly with thundering steps, its snarls and growls rivalled its owner. Vegeta, the magnificent and just, plunged and swiped his sword deep in the hearts of his enemies, his brilliantly golden armour sprayed with crimson liquid, giving him the name Blood Prince, his eyes stony and focused on the diabolical tyrant, promising him a death so fowl even Hell and the Devil's tortures could never compare. **_

_** Beside our Prince was one of the bravest men, he threw himself willingly into the abyssal hell filled of guts and gore, for pride, bravery, loyalty, and love. He stood tall beside the Blood Prince, watching the flanks with hawk eyes; his precision with a bow unmatched, and his blood rage legendary. Brolly was a man to be feared, and praised. With him at the Prince's side, they were unstoppable. **_

_** With the will of the god's above they fought and killed, overcoming the tyrant's masses, but even with justice on their side, not all battles are won… **_

__Vegeta pushed his beast harder, moving with fluid unbreakable speed, Brolly not far behind him. He could see his mark, he could make out the shine of his armour, his heart raced; his father, could he really do it? He had been in this struggle for nearly a decade, but it felt much longer, the constant wars taking a toll on his soul, how many of his fellow Saiyan brothers had he killed, how many men his sword plunged into; the very men whom watched him grownup inside the palace walls. He couldn't count, but he knew his ledger was dripping blood, and his soul will be condemned into the fiery pits below. His brow twitched, yes he will go to hell, and there he will meet his father again, he wondered if a ghost could die?

Brolly trailed just a meter behind his love, arrows poised, taking out several generals, making the platoons scarce. His eyes drifted slowly to his Prince, the deep red cape bellowed behind him, his body arching and dodging beautifully, he couldn't help but admire the muscles work.

Vegeta stood wobbly on top of his beastie, making the leap forward, bypassing the fleet creating a boundary of shields. His feet hit the ground running, dodging and slaying any whom came near, his eyes locked upon his father's. He would not run, he would not hide, this was a man whom deserved death.

Brolly, slammed against the shields, roaring his raging nature, slashing through the very thick wood, like a knife in warm butter, easily cutting through any one whom dared opposed him.

"Father!" Vegeta holler was heard and answered by a simple evil smile. "I am your death dealer!"

_**The father and son, the Tyrant King and Blood Prince clashed, swords sparking and hissing, teeth bared, growls echoed in the air. A show of strength and power collided, the ground below swirled and shook under their might, and the men continued on, fighting on behalf of their King or Prince. **_

_** The Blood Prince used everything he hand to push his father away, making the tyrant stumble his footing, giving the Blood Prince ample space to dig his blade deep in his belly, alas, the Tyrant King wasn't an opponent whom would lay in defeat. The king continued on, matching his son's swordsmanship at every step, each clash was like a blinding lightening bolt striking the earth. **_

_** The Prince slashed the King's knees, making him fall, and the Prince smirked in victorious merrily.**_

__Vegeta placed the tip of his crimson stained blade to his father's neck. "You are done father! No more will you rule, you're tyranny is over."

The fallen King coughed blood on his smiling lips, and he chuckled. "You are a fool son, a fool. I always told you to watch your backside."

Vegeta's brow furrowed. "Wha…arg." Vegeta gasped and moan as a broad sword tore apart his chest, the tip of the blade mocking him in a form of a glimmering light. The pain became apparent once the blade pulled out created a singing hiss against his armour.

Brolly ploughed threw the masses of men, making his way to the King's and Prince's last stand only to witness his mate plummet to the unforgiving dirt, a executioners blade covered in his blood. Brolly roared, sprinting to the Prince, his blade hauled back to dish out a devastating blow to the large man whom dared kill his Prince. With a quick swing, he lobbed off the unaware man's head, and slid down to his knees, grasping his Prince, pulling him up, and cradling the coughing gasping form into his arms. "Vegeta, please, my love, talk to me! Stay with me!"

Vegeta's head lulled to the side, his weary tired eyes looking into his loves and he forced a blood stained smile. "Brolly." His voice weak; his tone soft. "I've never told you…" Vegeta started to hack up the blood pooling in his throat cutting off his air. With dire need, he spoke, he spoke of things he never found easy to say. "I love you Brolly… and no matter where I go, we'll wait for you."

"We'll?" Brolly stroke down Vegeta's bloody cheek, disturbed by the pale colour.

Vegeta smiled, weakly placing Brolly's hand on his abdomen. "We'll wait Brolly. I love you… please… for me, for us, kill them… kill them all, for glory, for love. Do this…please my love." Brolly shook from realization, Vegeta was with child, his child, a child that would never have a chance of life. Brolly's eyes brimmed with unshed tears, he rocked his love against his large body, placing kisses on those lips, until those lips didn't comply with light pressure, until the air didn't strike his lips; he held him tightly. Tears flowed freely; slowly he pulled back, those brilliant shinning eyes closed forever; serene. Brolly shook violently, body wracked with pure sorrow.

_**The brave man, the lover of the Prince, his rage and sorrow grew in bounds, and the shrill scream that poured forth from those lips scared the warriors, chilling them to their cores, friend and foe. All stop, time stood still as the man stood, his fist clenched, arms stretched wide, his chest expanded to the world, the piercing wail echoed throughout the battle ground, making the corpses cringe in fright. **_

_** Brolly's body had ascended into a godly being. His body expanded, lifting him from the earth hovering above the men below. In their terror they shot arrows and slung spears to take down the mad man, all in vain, the weaponry hadn't come close, protected by the strange golden glow surrounding his body. **_

_** The sky pulsed with the sheer power of the mad man's grief; the god's themselves shaken by his power. With each wail his power climbed, his body expanding, his features changing. The dark eyes turned a vibrant aqua green, his hair lifting and turning into spun gold, leaving the men below to tremble. **_

_** With one last banshee scream the landscape turned into a blinding white, all that could be heard was the agonizing yowls of the men scrambling. In an instant everything was gone; the bodies able and dead were nothing but ash fertilizing the earth. All but one prone body remained, the Blood Prince, his body was not scorched, no on the contrary. The Blood Prince was laid out gracefully on a rock split right down the side with perfected precision, his hands resting peacefully on his belly. **_

_** This is a tale of the Blood Prince, whom lead thousands against a tyrant, a man whom defied the crown for what he believed in, a story of his love and greatest sacrifice, and a tale of a legendary; Super Saiyan. Who knows what happened to Brolly after this, who knows for certain if he still walks among us, or if he descended and rampage heaven in search for his love. **_

_** But I do know for certain is this story, this epic tale is true, for I had witness this with my very eyes, hiding buried in a cave, hiding like the coward I am. I should have been there beside them, save my Prince, and won the glorious battle. But it seems fate is strange, for I find myself the only witness to this tale, and now it's only teller. I pray that these words may never be forgotten, remember what was done for you, remember one's lost for your gain, and never forget the house of Vegeta… **_

**Okay yay another one down… still got 3 more to do… okay since I am off tomorrow, no work yay, and no plans I think I will buckle down and write them. The last three was just short ass drabbles, this is the only one out of the three I really like, I guess it is only because I took a stab at writing a one-shot about the first S.S, and added my own spin. Meh. **

**Yes these three lack the lemon cake we all enjoy, I am currently doing three right now that will consist of lemon cakes :D**

**Reviews **

**Fanfiction.**

**Dreamscometrue410: **Thank you for reviewing XD, yeah it is a bit confuddling lol. Vegeta x Vegeta, I couldn't help myself, too delicious not too ;) but there is more on this, the last sentence I hinted towards it, so I hope in that one it will become more clear on what is going on, and if not then I will gladly explain to my best ability :D

**Aki1iniriki: ***Bows and blushes* thank you, I was thinking about using Zarbon to tell you the truth, but Vegeta with Vegeta was just… yummmers.

**Cara2012: **MUAH thank you sweety, No they shouldn't! blah sparkle… I was expecting the gay parade to pop out at that scene *Its okay to be gay, just rejoice with the boys…* That song makes me giggle hopelssly…. I must do a one shot now! Damn it is far too easy to inspire myself….

**Piccolo fan: ***Blushes* thank you very much. And I am working on one P/V drabble now :D ask and one shall receive! Muahaha

**Ranni-lou: **Hmmmm, now I got to think of something that would work for that pairing. *scratches head* I'll do my best to fill the order haha, and thank you for reviewing.

**Adultfanfiction **

**Animeslave18: **Hehehe, I am happy you liked it, and as for you're inquiry, Vamp Vegeta did say at the end of the fic "Two more times" ;) Ah you pulled out my fav author Anne Rice, and her vampire chronicles, ohh Armand I love thee! And the movie was amazing "Antonio Banderas, as Armand" ohhhh shivers with delight. It is a shame the third book Queen of the Damned was raped in the film… no doubt akasha's actress Aaliyah did a fabulous job. But the book is soooo much better and the characters are all there! Not just extras in a movie… sorry I am very particular, I read the book first, if I hadn't and watched the movie I would have enjoyed it fully.In Interview with the Vampire, Anne Rice was basically directing it, making sure it was to her standards, and hell Tom Cruise had to go under a three week training just to act as her Lestat, she didn't want him at first, which I find funny, ohh Anne Rice, but I suppose if it is your fav character you want to make sure the actor could fit the bill. I probably do the same if I was directing a DBZ live action movie with Vegeta. Oh! Fright Night! Yes I encourage you to watch it, first the 1980's one, shhh it's on youtube… as well as the second. I loved them, and I mean loved them. The newer version was good to had a different spin, and more humour, but greatly done. The allure, and animalistic nature of the vampire is done very well there. Also another suggestion for a vamp movie, if you haven't saw it yet. Dracula 2000, not amazing, since it is low budget, and fun to count the Virgin records signs lol but the back story to this Dracula is unique and good, and it doesn't hurt that he is easy on the eyes hahaha.

Ah I think you are talking about the doujinshi by V-kids that show Kakarot like that… maybe, my collection is so big these days, it maybe from other artist's… blah. Endings are hard indeed, some I just cut off, read it, and if it looks like an ending, it becoming it. I can count how many pages I had cut from my fics because I wasn't liking how it was ending, and did more of a suspenseful ending, where it leaves it opened ended, I never know when I want to come back to it, but I garuntee I will adore it, and hell post it on all my social networking sites :P I hope I didn't scare you with that lol xoxo

**Until next time… tomorrow…. Rate, review, and until next time in a land far far away V.W**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Dealer**

I keep finding myself creeping down the alleys, searching; bypassing the whores searching for a quick buck, and the homeless making abode in the cold unforgiving concrete; this is not what I am seeking.

Who am I, and what am I doing here?

I am born privileged, the whole lot just at the tips of my fingers, respect and loyalty handed to me without question. I could have whatever my little heart desires; this isn't truly as such, because of this, I find myself here, he gutters filled of weakness, depravity, deviated men, and sickness. Yet they know nothing of my presence, and if they had, it would cause a roaring cry of salvation and I would deny them; effortlessly.

It is not because I am made of stone, I see my people wither and die, the old teachings of my father whispers to me; the weak die, the strong prevails. A sense of unfulfilment ceases me, they are still people govern under our house, subjects that deserves a chance, even just a simple military squadron; meat shields, at lease they would have a purpose. Maybe these thoughts are just my hormonal makeup, as my father would say.

But this is not the reason why I am here.

Within these gutters lays a door, a door that holds my deepest fantasies and desires. Hidden in this hovel, a place I just merrily stumbled upon, a place that continues to draw me in, holding me captive, shaking my very core with unjustifiable need. I find myself in my overstuffed bed, tossing and turning, my body fevering with past happenings.

The red door before me, it haunts me in my dreams and waking, calling to me, come, and like a hopeless slave under a powerful spell I do.

It's always the same greeting; I am privileged, I do not wait and scamper among the grunts, I am lead immediately to the main rooms. The moment the door shuts, I unfold the hood, tucking it away, and slide away the cloak from my shoulders. It is necessary I keep my identity concealed, could you imagine the possibility of being discovered here, the repercussions of such foolhardiness would have me dead in the eyes of my father. The Prince spotted in the slums, partaking in strong chemicals, giving his body to the drug bosses of their day; how would I be perceived? Not very well, that, I grantee you.

My worry's leave me the moment I hear them walking in, instead I am instantly filled with reckless joy, my heart accelerated. They call to me, greeting me with their immoral voices, offering the drugs I came for; oxideen and their flesh.

Every moment I stand here, I could feel their leering eyes raped my form, feel their heated breaths in my very core, shaking me, causing me to surrender to the deviated low ranked men. They are handsome, each one of them, they share the same face, the same build, like twins; which caused my twisted fantasy to bloom. Their dark similar eyes entrap me, the perfectly shape chests expand for my delight, lips that can leave me rendered speechless part for me, oh I wanted them, and my wayward tail made it far more evident whoosh low in a slow rhythm, spreading the scent of my want.

The drug, it would be simpler if it was the only reason why I came, but it was they whom made my trips much more; it was effortless enough for them to convert me, their Prince, into a more adult situation. I could only stand submissive to these men, allow their hands to digest me of my clothing, the feel of heated needy skin against my own thrilled me.

A mass of limbs, lips, and tongues writhing together to touch, taste, and feel. My head became fuzzy, no doubt the pill kicking in, which made each diligent digit come to life against my chest, and abdomen. Looking down I see the contrast of skins, mine being a darker tanned shade, the others, well, that made me chuckle. It reminded me so much of day and night, one pale, a light peachy colour, standing out brilliantly against my own; his touch more matured, slower.

The other, his skin was of the night sky, dark, a greyish tint; his touch was rough, impatient, greedy. I didn't prefer one over the other, no I wanted them both equally as much. Giving them both the same amount of attention with my lips and hands; but one thing was certain, I had a thing for facial scars, I find myself kissing the scar under his cheek time and time again, and whisper his name breathlessly each time I had. _"Bardock."_ He would answer with a deep growl under my ear, nipping my skin, making my body more alert.

The dark skinned male would always grab my attention once again with his lewd comments, this day being no different. "Look above you Princey." He left a stinging nip on my lip and I done what I was told. Above us was something delicious, something I hadn't thought of. I couldn't help but to suck in my bottom lip and squirm at the image we created in our reflections, beautiful and sinfully sexy. My dark skinned lover grinned evilly at me through the mirror above, looking like the devil he was, his hand taking a strong firm hold on my dripping cock; Turles was a beast, and true to his bestial nature, he never took his time.

Climbing to his knees, he bumped his over excited cock upon my lips, slicking them; acting like a tasty gloss sliding across my lips. I would never dare disappoint, opening my lips I welcomed it into a heated warm cavern; welcomed it home. I can hear Bardock wrestle with the sheets, moving down closer my body, his fingers leaving electric trails coursing though my body with reach sliding touch, making his way down to my groin. I dare not stop this, this is what I crave. Showing off my bountiful enthusiasm, I purred around the thick cock, making the man above moan like a woman, and spread my thighs, giving full access to Bardock's gluttonous appetite.

He didn't disappoint, his sizzling tongue laving my entrance wickedly, I couldn't quell my moan even if I bothered to try. Turles hands took perch on my nipples, tweaking them, only to lightly pinch making my body shudder, my eyes trailed above me; I couldn't help but to watch. Our bodies mingled together in a mosaic of eroticism, making me yearn and arch for more.

My legs are parted, Bardock settling between them, snuggling his cock between my cheeks, which caused me to take Turles thick girth deeper in my constricting throat. Both men moved in sync, Bardock slamming his cock forward, and Turles chocking me with his engorged cock, tears sprung in the corner of my eyes, I writhed and groaned deeply.

Turles moved quicker, filling my throat with his precum, slicking it all the more for his easy movements, while Bardock growled viciously slamming his hips to smack harshly against my ass. I was in bliss, these men knew I couldn't last long under this type of angry sex, the harsh treatment of my person, the bodies fucking my mouth and ass into oblivion, punishing me for being high class, and I loved every bruising second of it. I can smell my blood in the air of the darken room, and I know Bardock had torn the flesh, could feel the stinging, it only added to my heighten pleasure. More fuck me more, punish me…

The drug in my system made them hazy, a beautiful glow inside my body; it left me floating, both men stuffing me full with their cocks made it even more wonderful. Bardock's balls hitting the crack of my ass, more erotic… more enticing, Turles above me, holding my chin up, his thumb hook in my teeth, pushed harder, making me choke more… fuck, I was in paradise, and I never wanted to leave.

Turles was the first to go, pushing everything in, the hair surrounding his cock pushed to my nose, making my head swoon from the overpowering scent of sex, his cock throbbed and jerked in the recess of my throat spilling himself. I could feel the hot cum slid down the walls of my throat, burning a path downward. With a satisfied grunt he pulled quickly away making me urge from the sudden movement.

Bardock took the reins of my attention, slamming in more quicker, more force, making my hips creak under the power he used to sent us into oblivion, his soul desire is to shatter my very core, and each time I challenged him; he was good but not that damn good. His cock plundered my prostate with each quick precise thrust, my sac pulsed under my tighten cock, begging for its load to be freed, Turles answered the call. His hand cupped my balls, squeezing them in a authoritative hold, squeezed enough to cause a light discomfort but never pain, and by the gods it was wonderful, I was withering and whining against the mass of distorted sheets and pillows, my eyes glazed over, and the reflective glass projecting the image we created became blurry, unable to make out the lines of our bodies, who was who, what was what was unreadable. All I could see was Turles eyes, glaring at me with uncontained devilishness, a tongue licked over his sharp teeth, and I was undone. My cock exploded, cum streaming in torrents, covering my abs and chest with its joyous release. Bardock smashing through my constricting tightness to meet his end, filling me with his blistering cum.

We all laid there, the high of sex and drugs easing, Turles chuckling in my right ear, Bardock whispering in my left; I ignored them both, just laid there soaking up the pleasuring buzz of my body. Only one question loomed over me, a lewd question leaving Bardock's lips. "Were you shattered Prince?"

I couldn't help but to grunt humorously. "You're good, but not that good." Turles chuckled deeper, while Bardock licked my ear.

"I'm going to have to try harder next time." Bardock replied.

Turles moaned. "His ass is mine next time Bardock."

I stretched my body against the loose limbs surrounding me. "Who say's there's a next time?"

Bardock chuckled, sliding a hand over my cock, giving it a light squeeze. "Because I am your dealer."

Turles moved closer, his hand trailing up my nipple. "And I am your naughty fuck."

I smiled. "Indeed."


	16. Chapter 16

**Petty Thoughts **

I am better than him, stronger, bigger, and full blooded; why does he still run after that stupid weak male. I could give him anything he wanted, so why is it that he continues to go back? I know I shouldn't think this, he brought it up to me once before, petty he called them.

He isn't something you could keep solely to oneself, he is free, and he is free to fuck whomever he pleases. And if consorting with a weak human is what he wanted every now and again, who am I to stop him?

He made it very clear; he is to be owned by no-one. He is quite whorish, with an unbelievable appetite to fuck, or be fucked. I guess that is why he has many lovers, unable to be with one alone.

But I still hate the fact he runs back to him. Then again he was the first to fuck the Prince on this planet. Vegeta told me the first time he gave himself to me, what was expected, and sharing was one of them. I knew he slept around, I smelt it on him countless times, hell the Prince even fucked my own wife on countless occasions, saying it was just an itch to see if she really was that prim and proper lady she made herself to be. He corrupted her, and oddly, I was more upset with the fact she got a taste of the Prince before I. I hated her for that; petty.

He didn't belong to no one… he makes it clear to me even now; unknown to him; I watched. I watched as his thighs worked, making the humans cock penetrate his body, working himself into a serene state of bliss, and the weak human drooled, looking up at him in awe; I would have as well. Vegeta was perfect. Should be me; jealously, and pettiness.

I should be disgusted by Vegeta's behaviours of indulgence, the multi partners, and seeing those lustful eyes scan over my eldest son; yet I am not, I only feel jealously. Those eyes should only gaze at me like that.

One day, the rest will be gone, withered away from old age, and Vegeta will only have me to satisfy his gluttonous hunger, until then, I will wallow in my petty thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

**In Haunting dreams**

My nightly stalker currently had a face, a face in which I had gazed upon and tasted its cold dead lips; a creature of the night is he, dark and twisted, his humanity lost, condemned forever into the shadows, and I shall follow unwillingly; fate so far from my control. His face was my own.

It wasn't as though I didn't try to fight off this demon of the night, doing whatever was in my power to warn off the creature from my very soul was a battle not even I could accomplish.

The scent of cloves of garlic overpowered the freshly picked Lilac, it sickened me, but I was far too weak to move and tear them down. The presence of shadowy individuals loomed over my bed, their voices echoed in a far away manner, meanwhile they hovered over me. This pull inside me, the call of the beast is deafening me, weaving out the love ones surrounding me. I wish I could hear them again, I wish the touch of my father's hand didn't burn me.

My father… how many times must I hear him weep over me, only to shout and proclaim to God himself that nothing would take me away, only to turn into mummers of pleas, begging for my soul, begging to save me; I was all he had left in this world…

He found me like this, pale and shivering in my bed; he came hastily the moment I didn't show up for work in the factory, usually being the first, bringing my father's breakfast as well as my own, to pray and share. I didn't tell him of the creature, no, instead I begged him to kill me, destroy my body in a pyre so I may never rise again. He called forth the doctor, digging into his savings, spending everything he had on the best. I felt shame, deep rooted shame, how could I dare let him spend all his coins, for something a doctor cannot cure; I wasn't ill, I was battling a evil phantom that had my face.

The doctor, as my father said, was useless. He called for our Priest then, to come in the first morrow light. It was then, that very night the truth of my illness came into light…

I pleaded and begged my father to leave me, to run, escape with his life intact; instead of heeding my cries, he hushed me, stroking my forehead and cheek with the back of his hand, soothing me as he once had many years ago when I was just a child, the affect no different; I settled in my pillows, my breathing evening out under my father's care, and lulled into a restful slumber.

_The creaking of my window awoke me into a panic, my eyes flashed over to my door seeing my father resting against the wall, station on a stool; I wanted to weep then. Cold hands surrounded my neck, freezing me to the core, and that voice, my voice, called to me, entrapping me into its gaze. "So lovely." _

_ My own voice trembled into the air as I pleaded. "Please, please no. Don't do this, not while…" I spoke softly, not wanting to wake my father from his sleep to witness the demon above me, straddling my hips, a small stain of blood dried on the corner of its lips._

_My father awoke with a jump, alerted to an ominous presence; as if a scream was heard, unbeknownst to me, the imaginary scream was heard, the scream came from my own lips. _

_ The thing moved more closely, slithering a freezing hand over my lips, shutting them efficiently, his lips grazing my cheeks. "Now look what you've done, my lovely." Its eyes moved over to my father, and I went into a sheer panic. My cries were muffled by his frigid hand sealing my lips. My eyes flashed to my father, begging he run, but his parental instincts were much more overpowering than the instinct to live. He charged the monster on top of me, only to be sent to the wall with an invisible bruising force; I bucked with a strength I didn't have, the blood lost and weakness left me, adrenaline coursed through me, giving me the will to fight the constricting hold. My eyes never leaving my father, for a moment I believed him dead, until I saw the slow steady rise and fall of his chest; relief nearly exploded my weaken heart. "You wish him to live lovely?" _

_ Its hand moved from my lips giving me the ability to properly speak once again. "Don't touch him again! Or I'll…" My voice left me, an unfinished threat hanging over us, making it laugh hysterically; by all rights he should be laughing, he was immensely powerful, while I was just a weakened mortal. _

_ "You'll what, my lovely?" Those freezing hands once again weaved around my neck, gently holding it in its grasp, thumbs lifted to gently rub my unresponsive lips, coaxing them to open. "I'll let him live young one, only if you don't fight." It purred into my shoulder, its lips grazing the exposed skin, its cold cheek moved my loose top off my shoulder. I laid there shaken, my eyes wide, my breathing erratic, a hand slid away from my throat, and was instantly replaced by chilly grazing lips; my breath hitched, and my heart pounded. Its ghostly voice spoke its command. "Give into me…" _

_ My body moved in its own accord, not under the will and power of the beast above me; with my own will, I arched my neck back, giving myself to him, a tear slipped down my cheek, and I found myself once again, pleading to God, save me… forgive me… _

That very morning my father awoken with a hazy groan; I on the other hand had awoken from nightmarish dreams of gore, it surprised me I could hear my father's waking through the powerful tremors of my body and the heavy panting of my breaths. Before I could even blink my father was at my side, instantaneously his hands started touching my face, soothing me from my panic attack, stroking over the throbbing pain in my neck. Dread filled his eyes, he brought his hand back and all I could see is the crimson of my own blood covering them; I was to die, die and resurrect as a demon. My eyes filled of tears, and my father hushed me, promised me I will not be taken… How could he make such a promise when what I was fighting was not mortal?

He lulled me to sleep with low prayers, and hushed mummers. I awoke later in time by a deep masculine voice calling my name, I opened my eyes to see Father Gabriel standing over me, I forced a smile in my weakened state, genuinely pleased to see him; mayhap there be hope for me now. He asked me strange questions, pulling me in a hypnotic state, he spoke in Latin, yet I could still pick out the heavy French accent bogging down the soothing tones of Latin corrupting the speech.

- Have you consorted with the demon willingly?

~ No… Yes… I didn't want to… But I liked it…

- How long has it been watching you?

~ A long time, ever since I can remember.

-Does it speak to you?

~ Yes… even now I can hear him.

- Do you wish to be one with it?

~ No… I want to live… but he is too powerful…

- Will you fight?

~ Yes…

It seems he could only help me if I was willing, if I wanted to live, the will to survive would make his prayers stronger. May father and the Priest covered my room with garlic, crosses, and splashes of holy water on the entrance and window sill; it was sickening me, making me feel overwhelmed, overheated, stuffy. I wanted, no, needed it to be torn from the walls, thrown out the windows; freedom, I needed freedom.

Days have past, and my condition was becoming worse; weaker, stranger… I would blank out at times, only to open my eyes and see them above me concern, scared, worn out; what happened? They would never tell me.

I had visitors, my father explaining it as a common illness gone untreated, making it worse then usual; I should have had chicken soup and a rich red wine Kakarot said jokingly to me, not truly knowing the dire straits I was in. Bulma, that sweet beautiful woman, came over daily, leaving me fresh Lilacs picked from her garden, knowing how much I enjoyed the scent; too bad I didn't get the chance to ask for her hand, I knew she loved me, and I her, but I guess it was better that I had not; I would never wish to put her in the danger that looms over me.

Just the day before Father Gabriel gave me my last rites, chilling me to the core; I could feel the depression hanging out in the kitchen, coming off in waves from my friends and father, I could hear tears dripped onto the old worn wooden flooring, and I could smell the saltiness, knowing them to be my father's tears. I was dying, changing… My gums itch…

I've been dreaming of my mother of late, strange I dream of her now, it's been so long since I had. The night of her murder… and now, I could place the pegs together; he had done it, that monster done it. My mother was the only one whom paid attention to my 'imaginary friend', she kept a close eye on me, making sure I never went to bed without a silver cross draped over my neck. She knew of him, I am certain of it, because of the monster my mother was saving her money to ensure I wouldn't be here once I became an older boy; old enough to leave home and become a Priest in the heart of Rome, staying under the roof of the Pope himself. There she knew I would be safe from its eyes, safe from its hunger.

It was a cold chilly night of Autumn, and I sat upon my bed waiting for my mother to return from a noble's home, she was a nanny, ensuring we had some pretty coins to buy food, and pay rent. I still could hear the blood curling screech, and I knew it was my mother. I leaped from my window, screaming to father to hurry. I was dashing as fast as I could down the streets, to a small crowd hanging on the very edge of an alley, peering in, but not daring to step into that darkness. Pushing through them, I made my way forward, only to see my mother's front surrounded by a black mass, which moved like smoke away, allowing her to collapse to the brick ground below. I slid down to her, taking her head in my hands, I turned her face. Her face has haunted my childhood, the look of pure horror etched in her eyes and gaping mouth terrified me.

I went into shock, as the doctors say. I cannot remember my mother's funeral, vaguely remembering the first two years of my father's drinking binges; but I do remember those chilling hidden eyes. He took her away, he killed her! And I shall be his next victim; but his intentions were far much more diabolical then death, no, he wanted me to suffer in the darkness, with him, for eternity…


	18. Chapter 18

**Gay parade **

The upbeat music made my body move uncontrollably, swaying and gyrating left to right, dip here and there, entice the on looking crowd held back by the bars. The flag waved around, the rainbow colours literally pouring from the sky in the form of paper pieces; I am not a fan of the 'gay flag', it must've been made by the extremely flamboyant men, you know, the ones whom look and acted very feminine; fem boys. I am not a big fan of the parade either, to tell you the truth, it doesn't show pride in being gay, just male and female candy displayed and ripe for fucking.

The parade barley had anything to do with homosexuality to speak the truth, filled mostly of dancing, and display of fetishes. One out of ten floats were dedicated to the real beginnings of these parades, the men whom fought for equal rights, the men whom faced discrimination, they deserved this, and I can see some of the older gentlemen and ladies from that era in the crowd and they were not big fans of the parade. But they came, and enjoyed the party; that is what it really was, a party filled of drugs, throbbing music, sexual dancing, and sex.

Why am I here, why do I do this year after year… because of him; that godly body moving beautifully, enticingly, and oh so sinfully. The moment I laid eyes on him, I became obsessed, watching him, chasing that float through the crowd just to keep watching him. Like a hopeless stalker I saved every picture of him on my computer form the Pride pictures, a secretive video collection dedicated to him, recordings of past parades.

Many fem boys gushed over him, dreaming of him above them fucking them stupid; fools, he wasn't a top, no the way he moved those sexy powerful hips, he was purely bottom, and by those slight movements, you could tell he could ride a man into a magnificent abysmal oblivion, and lord knows, I am far more than willing to allow those hips work above me; my aching cock his saddle.

In the past three years I made my way to his float, ensuring a spot by any means necessary, and I mean by any means. It was a damn good thing I was in amazing shape, because I was accepted on that float with him, the man the people deemed King of the parade.

It never remains the same, always something different. My first year here, it was a beach party theme, and he looked especially delicious wearing males booty shorts, and a pair of dark glasses, straddling the large water hose making the crowd go wild upon seeing him; my duty suffered, unable to toss the beads and advertising magnets to the crowd my attention solely engrossed into the King. I learned his name that year, and what a sexy name it was; Vegeta, perfect…

The second year we were Trojans, advertising the condom brand. By heaven itself he was a glorious sight. His chest and powerful thighs exposed the fake sword in hand, and those thumping hips, oh gods, remembering it now made me drool. I was a durex man myself, but after that, I was all Trojan.

This year, it was a humours theme; never one to do the same thing. The gay comedic song "It's okay to be gay" by Tomboy, played on repeat, the men on the float made sections of homoerotic fantasies on the hauler, I was playing the sexy jock, others were soldiers, pilots, farmers, and then there was him, the only one in his theme; more special than us; in which he was. He was wearing leather black chaps, a tight male bikini bottom covering his intimate area, his ass exposed for all to drool over, a whip wrapped around his chest and shoulder, and to top it off a cowboy hat sat innocently on his head. But what truly sold it, what made it all the more sexier, was what he rode on. A mechanical bull, bringing him up and down, his hips sliding back and forth, lifting and descending on the machine, its movements slow and mesmerizing, his hand up in the air, acting like any bull rider. Damn I could be his bull; a bull that would buck him off, but damn well make sure he would need to get his balance.

The crowd cheered and screamed for Vegeta, obscene calls made him smirk devilishly, and I knew why he was here. He was a fucking tease, only here to drive men insane with fantasies of his body, his dark onyx eyes. My cock twitched and my balls throbbed, I wanted him, did I ever want him, I would gladly sell my soul just for one night of hot passion, having him move above me, fuck him stupid all night long.

At the very end, parking in our spot, away from the crowds, I stumbled down the float, my cock making it very uncomfortable to move, something I should get use to if I was going to continue this. A hand halted me, thankful for the cup I was wearing making my erection unnoticeable, but uncomfortable. When I turned and saw those eyes looking up at me made me freeze on spot. He smiled up to me wickedly, he knew of my need…

He wrapped a hand behind my neck, pulling me down to him, and whispered into my ear. "How many more times are you going to stare at me and lick your lips, and not ask me out to dinner?"

My lips moved, but nothing came out, stunned into silence. His chuckle made my body shivered, and I could feel the devilishness' pour out of him from the sound of his deep raspy voice. "I'll meet you here at nine tonight, and we will take a walk down to the restaurant. Don't be late Raditz."

He let me up, his eyes flashing into mine, I can see the desire in them; he wanted me! Me, he could have any man he wanted married or not, but he choose me to keep him company this night, and I be damned if I decline. I nodded dumbly to him, oh yeah, I'll be here, with bloody bells on, I'll be here waiting for perfection to return…


	19. Chapter 19

**Ah last night I was at the firework display on the beach, unfortunately, we had Royal visitors which made the beach unbelievably crowed and loud. On a different note, the beautiful display of 'exploding things', born this cutesy drabble. Also I tired to make it a lemon, but honestly, I cannot force it, but Ranni you said it didn't have to be, so yay! Not disappointing you. **

**Fireworks**

Two bodies huddled closer, the coolness of the wind off the lake chilling the bodies planted on the rocks. The crowd below sung the anthem of the planet Vejitise, others sung birthday wishes to the Prince, as they celebrated.

Vegeta's eyes scanned the dark waters, listened to the light splashes of the waves against the rocks, lulling him into a relaxed state. It was only moments like these he found himself at peace, irregardless of the loud blustering bodies across the way. All that mattered to him was this moment, with his young lover beside him, holding him tightly against his hot youthful body, a arm wrapped around his shoulders, huddling him into the larger body behind him; secure, safe, warm.

His young lover sighed and nuzzled his strong chin against the length of his neck, breathing in his scent. Gohan had quite an obsession with the elder male's scent, since the moment they locked eyes when he was just becoming a man then. It was odd to him at first being the lover of his friend's son, he watched that boy grow from the age of eight to a man. It was truly devastating to his pride the moment the young man started to sniff around him, refusing to be called a 'cradle robber' he kept his distance, ignoring the gifts, sending them away; he went as far as to confront Kakarot about his son's unusual interest. Only to receive a chuckle then the man had to audacity to tell him to go for it.

But the young man refused to be ignored, and demanded a mating hunt. Hunt him! The Prince of their race, a man nearly twice his age, he demanded it. Not one to hide Vegeta took up the offer, fully convince he could out-wit the young pup and escape with his ass intact; unfortunately he didn't take obsession into consideration.

Gohan's need for the Prince allowed his senses to expand, and his strength to double at the allusive scent of his Prince, sending him into a glorious powerful ascension, consuming the Prince under its will. Gohan enacted his fantasies, turning them into realities; the alluring Prince was his.

Pride shot, Vegeta wallowed in shame for weeks, unable to face any elite, leave alone his father. He burrowed himself into his rooms, not even allowing the lowly servants to look upon him, nursing the mating claim with the palm of his hand, lying to himself that none of it had happened, that it was all just a nightmare; that was until Gohan walked into his rooms and soothed him, with light whispers of praise and devotion.

It nearly took the whole clan of elites, including his father, to drag him from his rooms and confront the issue. Show him the sheer magnitude of respect Gohan had conjured from the people, ushering him to the balcony's edge to hear the roar of the peoples delight about his mating of the pup; the legendary. They did not scorn him, nor believed him weak; they celebrated their union, and were greatly happy with the Prince finding a perfect mate, uncaring of age, the Prince was claimed by the Legendary, a great honourable union; The Prince and Legendary, a fairy tale of perfected amalgamation.

They celebrated with the amazing display of foreign lights booming into the sky above, leaving him in awe, a welling of an unknown emotion boiling in the pits of his belly. The young lover moved in, holding him close under the sparkling display in the sky, and he felt at ease, the crowd below roared their high spirits and the most easing of all, was a pair of hands touching his shoulders on each side, Kakarot and his father, smiling their joyous acceptance.

Years to come, each year, on the day of their unification, the entire lands celebrated, by sending those breathtaking displays booming and exploding into the dark blood red skies; fireworks they were called, the best anniversary gift that anyone could possibly receive.

Gohan and Vegeta nuzzled closer together, the chill of the wind long forgotten, the colourful sparkling lights in the sky holding their attention enrapt, the sonic booms exploded into their chest making their hearts beat faster with thrilling excitement; beautiful.

Gohan tipped Vegeta's chin with an index finger, only to seal his lips upon his lovers; while the display continued on, but the people watching roared at the loving couples display.


	20. Chapter 20

**Evil bindings **

In a room so grand sat the Ruler of all the Worlds, the Galaxies under his commands, any whim fulfilled without question, and whom ever dared defied him dealt with an overpowering force, that will always remain under his power.

Piccolo reclined against his seat, the polished skull of his one time greatest enemy sat among his trophies. His smile darkened his greatest memory and victory, a victory that was given to him by an alien.

The Saiyans were coming, and they all prepared, training, training, and more training; but he plotted as well. This turned out as he hoped for, with some minor difficulties, but in the end his wicked planning turned out perfectly.

Goku was outmatched by the small Saiyan male, before the Saiyan named Vegeta finished Goku off, he was delayed by the others, Krillen and Gohan, and they put up quite a fight, weakening the Prince down, draining nearly everything he had. That was when he stepped in, taking the attention of Krillen and Gohan away from Vegeta. Which gave the Prince ample opportunity to kill Goku, and to Piccolo's joy, the Prince didn't waste it. Wobbling over to Goku, Vegeta grinned evilly and slammed a fist down Goku's windpipe, crushing it, choking him slowly, and he watched.

What Piccolo didn't expect, was Gohan's refusal to join him, didn't expect the boy to fight as much as he had, and what shocked him utterly was his inability to kill the child. Thankful Vegeta had no qualms against it, smashing his booted foot down, nearly in the same fashion he had with its father. Vegeta was pure evil, perhaps more so than himself. Krillen was done in with no problems on his part, a beam left him to be nothing more than ashes.

Piccolo finished the job effortlessly, contemplating killing the weaken Saiyan; he was much more powerful than him at that very moment, and the possibilities of betrayal strong in that one. They stood there, Vegeta hunched over in pain, doing his best to stand tall in front of him, their eyes locked in a battle, and he made his choice. With a quick powerful blow to the drained Saiyans skull, he knocked him unconscious, catching his falling body in his large arm, studying the Saiyan. He wiped the blood stains away from his damage eye, scanning over his features; he was pleasing to look at, certainly. In a flash he flew with great speed to the lookout, to Kami, Vegeta under his pit, hanging like a sac.

He plundered it, locking Kami away in the room of space, lost in another dimension, killed the black skinned genie, gathered the dragon balls, held them together, kept Vegeta under a deep sleep with his mystic powers, and waited.

Plundered Earth, enslaving the humans under his will, roared with power, his freedom, his evil self giddy on the power he wielded over the humans, the great demon king returned and reclaimed what was his.

Made his wish, unending power, demolishing power, a power of a god. Made himself immortal, and finally made his decision on the Saiyan laying on the soft mattress, slumbering. He healed him, woke him, and told the Saiyan of his conquest, of his power, and what was now expected of the Saiyan. Vegeta wouldn't be Vegeta if he didn't put up a fight. The Saiyan demanded freedom, denied the demon king… this did not prove well for Piccolo, for a year he sat and watched over the Prince, thinking, mulling over what he wanted to do with the Prince exactly, desires bloomed, and he fought them, swallowed them down, but his hand would graze the finely made face lax in sleep, tried killing him, the destructive ball of energy in his hand wouldn't release; he couldn't kill him, beautiful, evil, his…

Piccolo came from his musings by the Saiyan in question coming up to his throne. His upper body exposed to his delight, the black pants hung on his curves perfectly, and blood stained chest, like artistic strokes of a brush, the blood of Vegeta's enemies worn like a trophy. The last two remaining Saiyans behind him, walking with their heads down, slaves to their Prince's will, Brolly and Turles.

Piccolo smirked when Vegeta made his way closer, a purr reaching his ear, coming from the depths of Vegeta's throat. "Master." Stepping up to the podium, Vegeta reached out to stroke Piccolo's cool skin. "My king."

Piccolo placed his hand on top of the Prince's and smiled. "Tell me of your adventures."

Vegeta chuckled darkly. "The cold empire is no more. They all are dead, the entire race, torn asunder, limb by limb." Vegeta straddled Piccolos hips, his body pressing in closer, licking the side of Piccolo's face with a sweep of his broad tongue. "I drank their blood, and ate their beating hearts. You are now the most feared being in the universe, and we." Vegeta leaned back waving his hands over to his fellow Saiyans. "Are you're instruments of." Vegeta leaned in, purring into Piccolo's ear. "Death."

Piccolo shuddered, the lithe body on top of him moved back and forth, rocking his hips against his hardening member. The wicked words leaving those delicious lips making him shudder; yes this Saiyan above him was full of pure unadulterated wickedness, death was just a game for him to play, the organs and blood was his toys; Piccolo licked his suddenly parched lips, the best decision he had ever made was placing this Saiyan under his power.

Piccolo growled to the others. "Leave at once, and allow no one to come in." He heard Vegeta mewl happily in his ear, his ass grinding down harder on his groin, making his blood boil. He didn't wait to be alone before he lifted Vegeta's hips, pulling out his throbbing cock and tore away the back of Vegeta's pants, exposing his ass to the chilled air of the room. His heart pounded harshly against his chest, his breaths erratic, while the Prince continued to pump his hips and purr contently, calmly; seductively.

Vegeta arched his chest forward, offering the dried crimson surrounding his nipple to his master, his hands made a perch on Piccolo's shaky knees. He moaned when the offer was gobbled up by a heated mouth, a wicked tongue played with the hardening nub, fangs and claws excited the Prince's body.

Piccolo growled around the nipple, biting down to create an open wound for more blood to tickle his tongue. His cock throbbed and leaked, no longer able to contain himself, he snatched up the Prince's hips, stilling them, and probed his pulsating entrance with the bulbous head of his cock. He listened to the mewls and whimpers of the Prince above him, felt the hips trying to move away, and with an evil leer he pushed the Saiyan hips down while he slammed up, tearing his way inside the tight passage, creating a tear in the ring, blood be all the lubrication they needed. An ear piercing wail came from the Prince's agape mouth; the sound reverberated against the marble walls, his eyes wide staring into the ceiling above brimming with tears.

Piccolo grinned, his fangs glimmering in the light, a hand moved up to pinch the Prince's chin in its hold, making him look down upon him, he wanted to see that pain laced in his eyes, needed to watch his Prince's slow metamorphosis into pleasure. Those crystalline tears were tasteful, enough so to lick away. His hips never stopping its movements, slamming up, slowly pull out all the way, to plunder that tight ass with another slam upwards, with each thrust, Vegeta's breath hitched, making the leering Piccolo growl happily.

Slowly he watched the furrowed brows relax, slowly those hands moved upwards, placing them on his chest, the tan skin clashed against his emerald; magnificent. There it was, the tilt back, Vegeta arched his back fully, taking Piccolo in deep with a exhilarated moan, with a snap he tossed his head, making that silky hair dance in the air. "Master, fuck me, fuck me… oh yeah! Fuck me!"

Piccolo jumped up, startling the Prince, only to turn him over, and slam him down on his throne, his legs lifted and spread fully, Piccolo licked his fang at the sight, fully appreciating the flexibility of the Prince, he held him spread eagle, and slammed himself in once again, pumping his hips with everything he could muster, his cock demolishing the tight entrance doing its best to push him out; he wouldn't have it, growled and snapped his teeth at the Prince hollering and withering sporadically in his throne, clawing at the arms of the thick wood, gouging and splintering it under his power.

With each powerful pound forward left the Prince in near tears at the sparkling lights behind his eyes, blinding him, the monstrous demoniac look of the master intensified his lust, more, more, more; he needed so much more.

Piccolo slammed down, clamping his fangs deep into the shoulder of the Prince, and revelled in the bellowing purrish screech that came from the Prince, filling his mouth of blood he pulled his fangs from the flesh, pressing his lips to the Prince's making him open his mouth to share his mouthful. Vegeta's eyes rolled up, his body quaked with uncontrollable tremors, his cock twitched, once, twice, thrice until it poured molten cum from its shaft, pooling hotly on his groin. Piccolo pierced Vegeta's bottom lip from the clamping ferocity of the entrance walls pulsating and tightening around him, making his hips quiver, and his sac to tremble, he came in flood, filling the Prince's ass, spilling down the crack, creating a puddle on his velvet seat.

Vegeta whined when the fang released his lip, making fresh blood to fill his mouth and spill over the side, only to be swept away by the greedy tongue of his master, he smiled, a stinging throb of his lip made him wince. Vegeta purred, lifting and tilting his head to give better access to Piccolo. "Master…"

**I will do all review and answer with the next chapters. More lemons on the way ;) you best believe there will be. Only 5 more chapters left, then it is done and then I will be partying my ass off. B~days are awesome lol. **

** Till then, rate, review, and enjoy. Till next time in a land far far away. V.W **


	21. Chapter 21

**Broken Child**

_I have come to the realization that I no longer can lie to myself, my sanity slips with each passing hour, I can feel whatever encouraging emotion that laid within me wither away, and for this, the last ditch effort to salvage any good living within me, I write this. I do not care for the future generations to have a change of opinion of me, nor do I want any sort of pity, I do this for my own self._

_ My name is Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, son of King Vegeta the third. I am ten years of age, four in which I have served under the rule of Frezia. I have been blackmailed to do his bidding, anything he asked of me, and more… the looming threat of my Father's life as well as the lives of my people rest heavily upon my shoulders, the shoulders of a mere child. That statement isn't fully true; I was the best of them all, which turned Frezia's eyes on me. I denied his offer; enslavement, spat on the ground he stood, back set firmly straight. He did not like my 'insolence', and gave me a very quick but efficient whooping, and with his show of power he held me under his thumb, a thumb that could kill me instantly, and very easily. He gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. So I had done what I needed to do._

_ My first genocide… how many children can say that? My first genocide… I was numb, presenting the people with a quick death, whipping out towns at a time, easily, cleanly, no gore of any kind, just ashes littering the foreign ground, that once were solid bodies; women… children, it didn't matter. I remember looking down at my trembling hands with an enrapt awe, I killed an entire planet; I killed… innocents. It wasn't as if I haven't killed before, I was a Prince to a warrior race, it was expected of me to join my father during wars, and being Saiyans, there were always war, be it our own, or under the name of Frezia. I had witness death since the age of three, I even partook in battles be it a battle in space using the turrets, or hand to hand combat, war was a part of life. This was different; only just a small handful was military, untrained, confused and terrified that such a small child brought such destruction over them. I became numb…_

_ I have been exposed to for more than a child should be exposed to, rape was a daily normality, the soldiers finding gratification amongst themselves, be their partner willing or unwilling, it didn't matter. Thankfully, Frezia warned all others if they dared looked at me in an overly sexual manner, he would gouge their eyes from their sockets, and one thing is for certain about the crazy lizard, his threats were a far cry from being idle. Knowing that now, you'll understand why I done what I had for four years…_

_ Frezia exposed me to adult situations, involving him and myself, he would touch me intimately, and demand I return the soft touches, he would moan and I would urge. The most he had ever done to me then was penetrate my mouth, making me take him whole, and suckle him; I done this for my people, for my father, and with that thought, it made me ill. I was disgusted, appalled; and each night when he tire of me, I would wallow in my cot, and cry dry tears, begging for my father to rescue me from the hell that was slowly becoming my home. _

_ To say I was soldiering on would be a lie; I started loosing myself then, my sanities foundations begun to crumble. I wanted more, I wanted to hurt, kill, and destroy, purging missions I demanded, the harder they were, meant more beings to kill. My quick killing methods became slow, painful; I mocked them, laughed as they bled out cursing me, I simply laughed… _

_ But this isn't the reason why I write this. The truth of why I am writing this is to remind myself, remind myself that once upon a time, I held a deep sense of honour, I was keeping my planet safe, I was loved once, I was once a sane happy boy. I was all of those things, remember this Vegeta! I was good…_

_ My planet is gone… my Father is dead… the possibility of salvation from this hell is gone… my purpose… I no longer have a purpose._

_ I am filthy… Frezia had taken me… he… he… raped me… ripped away my virginity… I am tainted, a whore to his needs now… and the worse of it, he made me call him dad… I called him dad… I cried and screamed for him to stop… the pain was immense, I cried out to him to stop, I called him dad... _

_ My sanity will be no longer after this night, I can feel it in my bones, I will crumble, and be like him. I will be the abused child of Frezia, do his biddings, and I know I will enjoy it, I had before, kill in his name… I just pray that one day, he dies by my hand, and then… I can leave this world, someone will destroy me, and I'll smile… _

_ I was once a good boy, a happy child, doing what is best for his people and land, I was worth something once, I was good… _

Trunks held the old paper in his hands, the new tear stains mingled in with the old ones of his father; he wept, he came here, hoping that he would learn something 'cool' about his dad, thinking this was a station his father willingly lived and had many riveting adventures travelling the stars, but now he knew the truth, and he could only imagine. He shook his head, balling the paper in his hand, and burned it to nothingness; that wasn't his father, and he will never be known as that. His father was a proud, powerful man, better than anyone else, not that broken child…


	22. Chapter 22

_**The wind calls thy name**_

_**I was here,**_

_**All in one, **_

_**Each piece shattered, **_

_**I can be whatever you want,**_

_**A love or whore.**_

_**You took away my innocents,**_

_**Destroyed my dignity,**_

_**Ripping it away from me,**_

_**You made me cold and bitter,**_

_**You showed me what hate was all about.**_

_**First you were my dream,**_

_**Now you're my nightmare,**_

_**Let me go,**_

_**Let me run,**_

_**Let me hide amongst the darkness.**_

_**You came for me every night,**_

_**With a gleam in your eyes, **_

_**I know your intent, **_

_**Your eyes bitter sweet,**_

_**Sea green sparkling of lust,**_

_**I hate your eyes.**_

_**You took away my innocents,**_

_**Destroyed my dignity,**_

_**Ripping it away from me,**_

_**You made me cold and bitter,**_

_**You showed me what hate was all about.**_

_**I sly into another's arms,**_

_**Feel the love you denied me,**_

_**His kisses are firm,**_

_**His touch,**_

_**His voice,**_

_**Love.**_

_**You shall never touch me again,**_

_**No longer shall you corrupt my mind,**_

_**You are just a man,**_

_**A man whom hides,**_

_**A fake smile,**_

_**A fake laugh,**_

_**You are not real,**_

_**You are a monster with a jackal smile,**_

_**The monster whom calls my name in the wind. **_

_**Kakarot,**_

_**I pray for your death,**_

_**And my sanity…**_

**Okay I was planning on doing the three updates today, but the chapter I am currently working is taking a little more time then expected. So I think I will work on another quick one before presenting the last chapter of the vamperic fic… which will be pretty damn long… Ah so, now the reviews. **

**Fanfiction: **

**Cara2012: **Ah thank you very much for reviewing, it is always good to read what you think of each story, and many times I giggle because I think the same thing. And yes the Gay parade is something to witness indeed, I go every year, and every time I have a damn good time. Yeah I like P/V pairings as well, but I like them being evil little bastards ;)

**Mjmusiclover: **Thank you very much for the compliment, it means a lot to me, because I don't think highly of my writing skills, I see others and wow, it is nearly flawless; but I do know as well they have Beta readers to fix their mistakes, and tweak sentences. I would love one, yet I keep finding myself too shy to go to the Beta section and ask for one… Oh well, just gotta keep practicing lol

**Ranni-lou: **Awe thank you! You're the first to give the wishes! Just three more days and its my bday! Which means this is almost done! 27 chapters only. I am happy you enjoyed the Gohan x Vegeta fic, I tired to make a lemon, but I wasn't feeling it, but I tried to! Lol

**Piccolo fan: **Thank you so much *gushes* it was my pleasure to write this chapter, since when I think of these two as a couple I think of dark dark sexy evil things mmmmmmmmmm.

**Adultfanfiction:**

**Vegetasfangurl: **Thank you XD! The things I do to PxV, but it cannot be helped, I like em evil! I tried once to turn one lemon of these two slightly romantic, but fuck! It was so damn hard, ended up with whips and chains and I was like** (o.0)** nope, cannot do a romantic lemon with these two… lol

**Animeslave18: **Hahahha, I love it! (Points to action scene in the beginning of review) Thank you glade you approve of Evil bindings, but come on in the series when you see them standing together, I kept picturing them grinning evilly while rubbing their hands. Hahaha. *KISS!*

Ah yeah I know the movie, I downloaded it and watched it… I think two or three years ago… *Smacks head! Work brain!* yeah it is a lot like Fright Night, well now a days there is many movies like it now , originality is becoming hard to come by these days. And yes, you do have a very valid point with twilight, and it kills me to give that franchise an ounce of positive feedback hahahha, but yes the sparkly thing is unique. Okay moving on now… lol Oh a movie you must see (if you haven't already) The cabin in the woods, oh my the whole concept is amazingly unique! A great breath of fresh air in the horror genre! Oh check your Facebook woman, I sent a request.

Back to review…A witch no…. but it would be cool, a real witch witch, fly on a broom an all hehehe, fuck public transit son! I can fly… (That's the coffee talking…) I do agree the throne of skulls sounds cool and I thought about it, but I am doing my best to stay away from clichés. Yeah I had to make Vegeta that dark lord once again from 'Life is ironic' I missed him… lol

You know what, I have no idea why we call it lemons… maybe bitter sweet and sour because it makes us pant but we can never have that… I dunno, I took a stab at it, maybe who ever is reading this, if you know please explain it to us *sits paticently with pen and pad waiting, while giving annoying pokes to Animeslave! Insert maniacal laugh… here) Hangover has been planned for Sunday morning, the day of my bday, so all I have to do is roll out of bed and blow a candle on my muffin and wish the pain away hahaha. 


	23. Chapter 23

**As I lay to rest **

_Forever stationary, cast into the abyss, lost in the sea of despair, it may forever be my curse, my heavy burden in which I must carry like a cross nailed to my back. My blood flows freely to the parched earth below me, even the dirt mocks me, never to suck in my life fluid into its depth; instead it leaves it in a pool of loathing repugnance. I can feel each fibre of my being slip into the darkness that is I, twisting and twirling, moving and halting instantly, leaving me shattered and shaken by my own self inflictions. _

_Flashes of a once happier time ridicule and devastate me, mockingly it grins down to me, snicker and laugh, point the imposing finger down, down, down, where I belong; the glint of my blood sacrifice rung my bell of self delusions, I am lower than dirt. _

_I belong to nothing, even the dark abysmal blackness slithers from me, closing its customary welcoming arms, only to me. The razor by my side is dulled by my revolting flesh, the shining lustre of steel blacken by my blood; disgusting, undeserving, deviant. _

_A fool in love, oh I wish it to be true, no, I am haunted by my disturbing taboo obsessions; I am lowly, a gentleman in disguise in a suite and flashy title. I am sickening, sickening to myself, polluting my families name with each breath I take, demolishing everything my family line had sweat for. I ruined it all in just one moon lit night._

_Years this unsettling need bloomed, with each peep-show given unknowingly, innocently. It was that body, oh yes that sculpted body marred in scars, each beautiful stroke across his caramel skin highlighted experience, and strength, battles won, wars, a life of a warrior. Left in a sense of awe and worship, in time it became far more chaotic, leaving me in a seizer like fit in my cold empty bed. I would picture him then, coming to lay beside me, hushing me to a calming condition, the innocent actions would become dark, I pictured his lips pressing into my own, not of care, no, those lips kissed my own in passion and I would writhe against my sheet, hump the air with the mere thought alone. Lost in those moments I could feel those lips, only to open my eyes and see my partner was the solid back of my hand. Mesmerized by the idea, my hand became his lips, tentatively pressing light kisses, small licks, only to smother my hand with my saliva and picture the flame shape hair descending down my hips, his mouth wrapping around my hard need; I would cry, cry in need and repulsion, pile rising in my chest burning my throat, yet I didn't stop until I came, fantasizing it was his lips covered in the evidence of my lust and love and not my thumb and index finger. _

_It burns my belly, churns and boils in utter self loathing, the all consuming need I felt for him, remembering sneaking into the bathroom as he showered, how I would tweak a nipple at his chiselled body, snatching his sweat covered training top to breath in the ambrosia of his scent, musky, powerful, masculine… Saiyan Royalty. _

_I couldn't take it any longer; my inability to perform the ancient dance of reproduction sickened me, unable to arise to attention without his old navy blue tank stuffed under my nose. I wanted him so badly, but the ramifications greatly outweighed all possibilities. There are none, for he is loyal and steadfast with his mate, his eyes only for her, and it kills me. Just a spare glance, a gentle kiss, a night under his power and will and I'll be happy for the rest of my existence._

_I can feel the world darken around me, my pathetic life is to be over, and a disquieting regret astonishes me. I regret ever showing him my want of him, I regret acting my needs, pressing my lips forcibly against his own, whispering his name with the built up passions I harboured for years before all our friends and family. _

_In the distance I hear the footsteps come in, and I knew it to be him, his scent filling my half-breed nostrils. His knees hit the ground beside me, his breathing was calm; not the expectant panic I assumed to be there, but then again the all mighty Prince had witness death most of his life; But I assumed I would differ from the countless nameless lives taken all those many years ago. _

_His bare hands cupped my face and it startles me, never one to be known without the white barriers, his hands are bare, and oh so warm, strong, gentle. I nuzzled closer into the palm, my eyes open to gaze into those deep onyx stones looking down to me, in pity I believe. He bumped his forehead against my own, and I had to say my last words to the object of my sinful desires. "I am sorry…" _

_There wasn't much else that could be said… _

_That deep rumbling voice whispered gently to me, a voice that brought me to the edge of orgasm innumerable times. "Go to sleep… my son." _

_Oddly a feeling of acceptance and joy bloomed in my chest, not something that would be considered expected, half expecting the emotions of shame and hopelessness from your father telling you to accept death. Not I, I felt forgiven…he said son. _

_I closed my eyes; the incestual homosexual will sleep, under thy father's gentle coaxing command. I know he will stay, I would not die alone on this cold mountain top; it was far more than I deserved… _

**That will be the closest to an incest fic I'll ever get. Personally it is something I am not fond writing. A fantasy fic sure, but an actual fic of it happening…nooooo. Blame this on Rutobuka! Rutobuka drew a piece of Vegeta x Trunks and I didn't cringe, but instead tilted my head saying ooh… But as I said before, this is the closest I'll ever get, so please do not expect more from this. Thank you.**

**Fanfiction:**

**Cara2012: **No your not :P we just have the ability to "appreciate" different things lol. And yes! Boot him with everything you have Muahahah! He is a strong lad, he could take it ;) Thank you for reviewing.

**Ranni-lou: **Thank you for the reviews. I like em' evil, like to dabble in all of them being evil, eventually it shall happen! Can you imagine! EVIL KAMI and POPO! Oh lordy! 


	24. Chapter 24

**The call of the Ancient War God **

_My eyes stung, throat burning with my sorrow, and the tear that assembled in my eye falls; his gaze holds mine, the echo of my emotions reflected, his heart breaks like my own; but neither one of us can make the choice, it wasn't an offer, it was a duty, a duty the Prince of All Saiyans couldn't deny. His hand holds my cheek, I can feel the pulse of his heart pumping quickly through his palms; he was scared, scared and distressed._

_ "Please take me with you." I pleaded desperately._

_ "No Kakarot… my love… You belong here, I cannot take you away." He replied in whispers, only audible to myself, and a pair of long green ears. _

_ "I belong where ever you go. Vegeta, please… don't leave me."_

_ I didn't care of my surroundings, didn't care that both of our families gathered around, staring in awe at the Saiyan godly being towering over the crowd, waiting patiently for the Prince to say his goodbyes. I felt their eyes burn through us, confused by our interaction. I gave them something to really scratch their heads about; cupping his chin in a strong hold, my thumbs stroking the sides of his face, cupping his ears between my fingertips, tilting his head back slowly, gently. His eyes sparkled with moisture, tears brewing, his cheeks splashed with a beautiful hue of rouge, he licked his lips, and I didn't stop myself. I pressed my lips to his own with such passion, something I have never done before, and he returned it equally, wrapping his powerful arms around my neck, keeping me to him. I could hear the gasps of our loved ones, and several gags in the crowd, it didn't matter, all that mattered to me was my mate's lips against my own, the feel of his lithe form pressed against me, his hands weaving in my hair, tugging gently, not to stop, but encourage. _

_ Unfortunately, melancholy is a powerful emotion. Our lips parted and light whines and hiccups of tears took over, robbing us of our dignity. He whispered my name in a choked voice, pants of 'sorry' followed, we both were crumbling; the cruelty was beyond nature itself. Bonded and mated, only to be torn apart by our God, Bejita. _

_ I clung unto his armour, fisting it securely, keeping him tightly to me, trying to meld him to me, to become one entity so the God would have no choice but to either leave us, or take us both. Why, why must he come for Vegeta and Vegeta alone! Hadn't I prove myself countless times, don't I deserve to remain at his side; but no, I was low class, irregardless if I had ascended levels beyond the Prince. _

_ I wanted to fight him, destroy him for taking our peace, alas, Vegeta halted me. The Prince's respect, sense of honour, sense of duties and I am sure there is a little smug plastered among the other emotions; why not, a ancient God came barrelling through the skies, a God whose power was awe inspiring, a God that came for the last Prince of Vegetasi, Vegeta. While I, I was the man born of low class, a man whom forsaken my Saiyan heritage for years in the favour of being Human, I was not just a witness, the barer of a heavy heart. This was how they all must have felt when I departed this world, leaving them all to their own devices. _

_ My hands slip away from him, and I dare not look to anyone or anything which surrounds us, my eyes are solely on him, and it breaks my heart into a million pieces with each passing second. I watch him enrapt in his own powerful grief, the justice long gone. _

_ "Come son of Vegetasi, it is time…" My gaze never leave Vegeta, the slight twitch in his eye nearly hauled my very soul from my chest, take me, stay, don't go… these words fall on my silent tongue, and all I can do is watch, and hope… _

_ He leaves me with one last lingering touch with his bare hand, his fingertips brush along my cheek in the most loving manner, the touch itself miniscule to all others whom watched, but to him and I, it was a touch with immense meaning. _

_ I am numb, numb and ignorant to my surroundings; all that seem to happen, the only things present to me was them. Vegeta walked beside our god of war, rows of ancient Saiyan warriors stood in wait, devout and pious, weapons in hand, stationary. On the fringes I see an older man, and the air which surrounded him, contentment and pride, I knew him to be Vegeta's father. I didn't stop the small tug on the corner of my lips, I smiled weakly; at least the Prince will be with his family, and who knows, maybe, maybe one day I may join those ranks, I will prove myself worthy to fight along side my Prince once again…_

_ Goodbye mighty warrior Prince, I will see you again, no matter the cost, I shall pay the dept. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Fuck-eth art thou **

****Vegeta panted wildly, the rush of new sensations confused and excited him. Heated rough hands slid down his frenzied skin electrifying his core, his own drawn out moan filled his ears. His body jerked with each sweep of the human's palms over his excited flesh, he writhed under him, each jerky motion his partner's eyes glazed with impassioned smugness. The short smoothing touches from the Human dispatched his mind into a vortex, sailing into a beautiful void. Vegeta whimpered with each pound of his heart against his chest, each beaded sweat trailing down his skin gave him luscious chills. He arched his back for more, for more of those strange new sensations in which the human held him entrapped.

He tilted his head back as Yamcha glided his rough touch upwards stroking the side of his neck, the calloused fingertips against his skin heated a blazing fire inside him; he sighed when that very hand weaved into his flamed hair rubbing his scalp, bringing his lips all that much closer to his soon to be lover, alas they did not connect; instead they breathed each other in, feeling his breath mingle inside his lungs.

Nervously Vegeta brought his lips closer; slowly he brought their lips together. Yamcha moved up closer on his conquest, grinding his sex against the firm tight abs of the Saiyan below him; his breathing increased as Vegeta rubbed his own heated groin against his thigh. It was out of this world, awed and wonder filled him, twinge with uncontrollable excitement, the alien under him, responsive, needy; virgin. Yamcha licked his lip, fighting off another smug filled grin, but it was hard not to, Vegeta wiggled under him like a woman, not the imposing powerful alien he knew not just two years ago, coming to kill them all.

Yamcha moaned gleefully, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Vegeta's neck, smoothing palms over the body below, moulding the powerful body to his, awed by how perfectly Vegeta's frenzied body fit in his own, the musky manly scent filled his nostrils making his hunger grow in bounds. He wanted to make this last, wanted to seduce the one time alien invader, make him beg and plead, destroy his body in absolute gratification, make him come back. Yamcha paused, his eyes glazed with realization, he wanted to do this again…

Yamcha pulled his pant strings, while he pawed at Vegeta's; he gave a warm smile as he witness Vegeta's hands helping him along, the need to discover ones own body evident. Yamcha pulled a breath through clenched teeth as his manhood bounced into the air, throbbing with need. Damn he wanted this. His hands wandered all over the chiselled body, feeling the curves, spreading the sweat, ducked his head down to taste the hyper-sensitive flesh before him, snaked his tongue out to lap over a nipple; his cock grew all the heavier nearly knocking the air from his lungs when Vegeta arched like a woman, and mewled for more. Yamcha smirked around the tiny hard nub, adding more pressure with his tongue, his cock twitched violently for more, once Vegeta's initial reaction was repeated.

Vegeta curved his back, a groan escaped his lips against his will, but he couldn't help it when a sly slippery tongue trailed down to the zenith of his sex, he could feel it jerk in the air, begging for the foreign touch, begging for the experience of that sly tongue to lap at his cock as it had with his nipple.

He nearly screamed as the human's mouth swallow up his throbbing cock entirely, quivering and juddering, his hands fisted the black long locks, knees buckle-ling.

Vegeta writhed, fisting the pillow and Yamcha's hair, begging for more with little whimpers; the pleasure raced from the very tips of his toes, running up in waves, exploding behind his eyes, in brilliant white dots. His hips began to pump on their own accord, more, he wanted more.

Yamcha pulled away, dipping his fingers into his mouth, tongue laving the digits, his free hand stroked the trembling thigh. He held his breath at the sight before him, Vegeta laid spread out, trembling, breathing heavily, with a dainty blush on his cheeks; he almost cummed there and then, his once enemy, and contender for Bulma, was now laid out for himpanting, blushing, and willing.

Yamcha couldn't help but to bring his lips down, he couldn't stop his gasp when his fingertips breeched the incredibly tightness of Vegeta's ass. He heard the hitching of Vegeta's breath, placing more vigour into the kiss, distracting the alien from the pain, if Vegeta wanted to end this now, it didn't take much to, since out of them both, Vegeta was by far the strongest. Yamcha gasped in shock when Vegeta's tongue licked his lips and probed inside his mouth.

His fingers moved diligently, stroking and sliding against the quivering walls, searching and finding the bump deep within, he moaned as Vegeta jerkily arched, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his hands in his hair as a wicked holler came from those scrumptious lips. Yamcha held on, Vegeta nearly bucked him away like an untamed stallion; adding a third finger he stroked more firmly, licking Vegeta's heated cheek, wrapping his arm around Vegeta's shoulders, pillowing his head his palm, holding on to him as he jerked and thrash about beneath him.

"Yamcha; I cannot take much more." Vegeta whined, he wanted to feel Yamcha, experience this strange thing, see what the sneaky bandit had to offer him.

Vegeta felt an urgency fill him, lifting his hips, humping the air enticing the human. The heavy heated Human body settled between his thighs; Vegeta trembled, his thighs tighten on Yamcha's hips, moving them closer together. Vegeta held his breath once he felt the thick blunt head prod at his opening, he could feel it sliding up and down the crevasse of his ass, and his entrance throbbed with excitement. "Just do it Yamcha."

Vegeta leaned upward, his lips nipping at Yamcha ear-lope. His breath hot against the Human's flesh, he purred enticingly.

Vegeta shouted and arched, the powerful cock slammed into him, stretching him beyond his limits, the fullness making him gasp, tears brimming the corner of his eyes; it hurt, it was far more painful than he initially thought, he gritted his teeth together, if humans can do this daily, he could; he was a Saiyan Prince, pain was nothing to him… maybe with the exception of this pain. Vegeta bitten down on his bottom lip, he can take it. Vegeta lifted his thighs, locking his ankles behind Yamcha's back, he wiggled his hips, looking for any sort of comfort from the pain.

Vegeta moaned pitifully once Yamcha begun to pull out and press himself back in, the sharp pain dulled away, leaving the achingly wonderful stretching pleasure, slowly in and out, in and out, pushing and pulling; gasping Vegeta moved with him, lifting his hips; synchronizing. He let out a moaning whimper as the human's thick cock pushed hard against his prostate, shooting white hot pleasure into his skull. "More, Yamcha!"

Yamcha slammed forward, his arms shaking, his cock throbbed, his sac trembled; they both needed more. He leaned forward taking his lips once again, with a forceful shove making the coil in his gut pull tighter, the amazing tight heat surrounding his cock tighten on him, milking him of what ever he had to give. He pulled away shoving himself much deeper inside, yanking Vegeta's head upwards, making his body arch inwards, allowing his ass to point more out, allowing his cock to plunder him deeply. Yamcha meshed their lips together, tongues lapped; anticipation growing, higher and higher they climbed.

They were animals, humping, growling, moaning; their bodies sweat and moved with great urgency. Yamcha pulled his head away, his eyes rolling up, his cock jerking and swelled, his sac nearly pulled itself up in his gut. His balls nearly busted with the requirement to release; he waited.

Vegeta fisted his cock, jerking ferociously, his gasping breaths overpowering Yamcha's light whispers. Vegeta's mind exploded into a million pieces as his cum shot upwards. Yamcha's mind when blank as he let himself go, filling his lover to the brim, spilling over on the base of his cock.

Vegeta came back from where ever he went gazing up into the flushed face of his lover he smiled. Yamcha's chest and chin was covered with his cum, looking down he seen he made a mess of himself as well. He started to laugh louder. Yamcha lazily looked down to Vegeta suddenly worried. "Vegeta you okay bud?" Yamcha raised a questioning brow.

Vegeta chuckled, his hand lazily fisted Yamcha's hair in his tight powerful hold, pulling the human's head eye level with him. Vegeta smirked, bringing a bended index finger to Yamcha's soiled chin. "I understand why people do this." Vegeta gave him a wicked toothy smile. "Let's do that again."

Yamcha chuckled nervously, wondering, contemplating. He laughed lowly, licking his lips. Oh yeah he can do this again and again and again, just to see the stuck up, asshole prince writhe and arch under him like a woman. "Fuck yeah."

**Reviews will be in the last two chapters.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Shared **

The two demis exchanged blows, fist to cheek, legs to ribs, the ferocity of each exchange no longer held the once upon a time childhood care behind them. No, the young men fought much like their fathers, each blow holding a devastating force. The gravity of the forbidden chamber immense, making each movement skilled and precise, a minuscule flaw would have dire consequences. For the older of the two had learned when he was just a boy, doing all he could to impressed his prideful father.

Goten smiled mischievously; boyhood charms still laced within his personality, with a fluid motion, his fist cocked and flew with accurate aiming, only to be deflected and moved. Goten's smile turn to a devilish smirk, transforming his youthful face to the calculated adult he became. His body stoop down, ducking the elbow of his opponent, and swept his leg out, catching the older man off guard.

Trunks shouted out in surprise, his body slammed down on the hard floor, the gravity pinning him down, he became all more aware when the added weight hit him in his gut, the heaviness was a body, a strong body, which was straddling his waist. He opened his blue eyes widely, shocked to see Goten face a breath away, starring down at him with strange intentions. "Umm, Goten? You can let me up now."

Goten chuckled, bringing his nose to touch Trunks'. "You don't like me here?" He brought a hand to smooth up along Trunks sides, making the older of the two shudder.

"Stop this Goten." There was no force behind those words.

"Ah come on Trunks, you can tell me you never thought about this?" Goten moved his hips, rubbing the slight hardness under his bottom. "I smelt it on you all the time when we came of age." Goten took Trunks' lax lips into a guiding kiss, nearly moaning when Trunks responded in kind, bringing his hands up timidly to rest on his rocking hips. Goten smiled in the kiss, slowly bringing his tongue into play, licking the plaintive lips to open, and explore his taste.

Trunks felt his mind turn to muddle, Goten was right, he thought about this for so long, always wanted to touch, taste, and feel everything Goten had to offer; but it was the fear of his parents that stopped him. His mother didn't seem like the type that would be very accepting to his homosexual tendencies, as for his father… well that was a whole different matter he didn't even have the courage to think about. Shit his father!

Goten slid his hand up the sweat soaked torso, feeling the ridges of muscles, muscles he knew so very well, just never had the chance to experience. He felt Trunks begin to struggle, his throat rumbled with a disquieted growl, and pulled away from the lips he always wanted to taste. "Don't try and stop this Trunks!"

"No you idiot! We… we got to go… not here." Trunks felt his hands become clammy.

Goten raised only slightly, pushing out his kia, scanning the land around, only to smirk. "There's no one around Trunks. It's okay, we're okay."

"Goten!" Trunks whined; slowly dry humping his childhood friend's ass. "We are not even allowed in here. What do you think my father would say if he came in here, and smelt… us…?"

Goten's lips turned up, giving a toothy smirk, leaning in close he caught Trunks lope with his teeth, tingled in pleasure when the lavender hair man shuddered deliciously. "That makes it even more… erotic ne?"

"Hai, Goten-san." Trunks didn't hold himself back, lifting his palms he allowed his hands to roam greedily over the sculpted back above him, the slickness of Goten's sweat made his hands glide over the heated skin, making him hunger for more. He lifted his hips up, grinding his rock solid erection in the crevasse of Goten's shapely bottom.

With a lick of his lips Goten raised his body up, brushing off Trunks wandering hands. "Don't worry, I don't mean to stop." With a wink he removed his training gi, pulling it over his head slowly, ensuring Trunks got quite the eye full, pressing his hips forwards to emphasize his straining cock, a small rocking motion of his waist was rewarded by a deep groan from his conquest below. He placed a open palm on Trunks' clothed chest, giving himself balance, he arched his back, tilted his head, and licked his lips, creating the vision of passion itself, capturing and entrapping Trunks in a haze. "I think we need to get rid of this." His fingertips played with the purple muscle top, brushing over the ripples to rest on the hem, his skin touching Trunks' exposed collar, fisting the offending fabric he tore it from the body, little pieces of fabric ripped with little effort, exposing the chest of his long time friend. Goten chuckled as Trunks' chest expanded and deflated rapidly, excited; thrilled.

Trunks grasped Goten's rocking hips, pulling his bottom flush against his throbbing cock; nearly dry humping the younger man above him. He whined in his throat, anticipating Goten's next move, waiting for the man above him to take him all around cloud nine. "Goten, please, no more teasing."

Goten chuckled lightly, bringing his fingers to Trunks' plaintive lips, to trail lightly over the soft mouth, his fingers tingled wonderfully. A small gasp escaped his lips when Trunks' decided to suckle on his fingers, his tongue trailing and swirling around them, making him quiver from the sensations. His eyes lidded as he gazed down, moistening his lips, he smiled flirtatiously. "Ah, Trunks, I haven't started teasing yet." Goten pulled back slightly, a hand disappearing behind his back, he grind harder against hard cock under him, lightly bouncing upon it making Trunks moan, his hand made itself known to Trunks as it cupped his testicles through the clothing.

"Goten please…"

"Please what boy?" Trunks eyes widen, his once flushed face paled instantly, his cock inverted, scrambling away on his backside with his hands and the heel of his feet with such haste it would have been missed by an untrained human eye. Goten on the other hand, he remained kneeling on the floor, a finger innocently stuck between his teeth, a sly smirk in play, with hungry eyes; sex incarnate.

"Nothing father, nothing at all!" Trunks stumbled to his feet, his hands hanging at his sides, looking like a young child caught red handed. "We were just training."

Vegeta crossed his arms eyes sliding from his frighten son to a lustful Goten, his angry demeanour changed with an upward tug of his lip, flashing a hungry canine. "Training? Interesting training indeed my son." Vegeta sniffed the air. "It smells like sex in here." His eyes locked on Goten, he raised a brow. "You still have needs boy?"

Goten returned the leering gaze. "I am insatiable Prince, and you been away for far too long." His voice trailed into a whine, and Trunks, well, the poor young man was hurt. By the sounds of it his father and Goten were entangled, he was just going to be a substitute tool for Goten, he cussed lightly under his breath; he believed there was more between them. He turned his head, nearly spitting on to the floor.

"Well, I guess I will leave you two alone." Trunks nearly stomped out of the gravity chamber only to be stopped by the heavy hand of his father. He snapped his head, eyes filled of irritation; he glared. "What is it?"

Vegeta chuckled darkly, making the kneeling boy shudder, he knew that chuckle well. "Where do you think your going?"

"I'm leaving you two alone obviously." Trunks bitten out between clench teeth.

Vegeta smirked. "I think you both should be punished, using my GR without permission, then stinking up the place."

Trunks paled, his anger melted into disgust. "Ew! Fuck no!"

Vegeta threw his power, tossing Trunks on the further side of the GR, a scowl on his face from his son's stupidity. "Idiot, I did not mean that! You are my child, I would not even think about that!"

Goten growled, his cock loosening its excitement. "Can we please get the show on the road? I'm getting bored here."

Vegeta and Trunks shot their eyes towards Goten, whom was not in the same position. Now he lazed on his side, picking at his nails. Vegeta smirked, giving Trunks a sideway look. "It's time to make you a man boy." Vegeta barked joyously at the fierce blush across Trunks' cheeks. Vegeta turned his attention to the young man on the floor. "As for you, come here."

Goten lidded his eyes, crawling over to the all mighty prince, reaching his feet he gave a wanton look above, catching his breath as the smouldering gaze he received; seems like the prince had his need as well. Goten licked his lips. "Yes Vegeta-sama?"

Vegeta turned to his son, he nodded his head to the side calling him over to stand beside him; it was strange to him, but then again nearly every father was the same, filled of pride when their legacies hit the milestone of becoming a man, always wanting to be there to witness and cheer them on. Still there was a part of him that thought it was strange, or as Bulma would say 'creepy', yet it didn't stop him from leaving and let the two have their fun, no, he had to be there. Vegeta turned to Goten, giving the man his whole attention. "First, you're punishment." Vegeta smirked, pulling the young man up by his hair, guiding him to the siding of the GR, pulling his upper body down, and kicking his legs opened. He left the boy standing on his feet, and body bent in two, his face pressed hard against the wall, his ass pulled out for his own delight. He gave Trunks a look, and grinned. Those pants had to go.

Goten's breath quickened, his face was flushed against the cool titanium siding, his arms holding him in place, he waited. In a quick flash he felt his bottom bared to the world, his cock and balls hanging freely in the air between his spread legs; he shivered at the exposure, his mouth watered with sweet tasting saliva, anticipating the next move to come. *Smack* Goten let out a harsh loud yelp, his ass clenched at the force, surprised at the action; this was new. Another full palm slap came down on his bottom again making him jolt forward, smashing his cheek against the metal, gasping to catch his breath.

Vegeta held Goten's hip with a bruising force, keeping the boy steady, musk flared in the air, the scent of lust thick from the man under his palm, and a hint coming from his own offspring; he grinned. "You will never use this room, unless I say otherwise." He brought his hand down hard again, watching the skin ripple up to his back from the force of his blow, the cheeks reddening and heating under his hand. "Trunks come here." Like the obedient boy he was, he was there instantly. Vegeta chuckled, lifting his hand up to sail downwards, his eyes lock on his boy's. Each second that passed by the painful yelps mixed with aroused groans excited his boy, and the loving father he was, he gave Trunks a shot. He took a step off to the side, giving room for his son, his hand still holding Goten's hip. "Go for it boy."

Trunks wrung his hands, unsure if he should or not, but the sounds Goten made was making him twitchy, how Goten pushed his hips out asking for more 'punishment' was a surprising turn on. His hand slowly raised, and he hesitated; what if Goten didn't like this?

Goten whined with a groan mixed artfully amongst the sound. He rocked his hips, and with a low demand he growled. "Come on Trunks! Don't tease me." Trunks stepped back, only to lick his parched lips, a reassuring nod from his father coaxed him on. His hand raised, and plummeted down, his hand made contact with the aflame bottom, searing his hand from its heat, his hand tingled and quivered, his mouth watered as Goten ground his ass in his palm, begging for more, and more he gave.

Vegeta leaned against the siding letting his son play, Trunks was positively thrilled, and Goten, well, tears steamed from his face, drool on the corner of his lips, and a very thin line of pre-cum dripped to the floor, oh yeah the boys were having fun indeed. He smirked, removing his clothing he strutted over to the demis. "That's enough of that boy, he is enjoying his punishment far too much." Trunks' hand instantly halted mid slap, he grinned as his hand slowly and light tapped the abused blood red bottom, making Goten jerk and his father chuckle. Vegeta pointed to his son's tight pants and chuckled. "I think it is time you lose that." Vegeta chuckle turn into a booming laugh at his son's shy blush. He looked too much like his mother. "Come on now boy, we all have the same parts here, nothing to be shy about."

Goten giggled, swaying his ass in the air, enjoying the cool air on his throbbing bottom. "Yeah Trunks, if your anything like you're father, then there is nothing to be shy about at all." Trunks nodded, untying the drawstrings of his jump pants, allowing it to drop to the floor, never one to wear underwear, he liked his privates enjoying its freedom.

Vegeta stood behind the bent over man, pulling his hips flushed against his cock. His hands smoothed over the expanding rips, making the young man shiver under him. Vegeta grinned as he hauled Goten away from the wall, making the demi quickly place his hands on his knees to remain standing in his bent over position. Vegeta chuckled at the curse directed at him, he knew the demi hated it when he would change the position suddenly making the world around him spin, but he did, however, made it a little easier for the demi by just pulling him back instead of flipping him around like he wanted to; this wasn't a time to be greedy, his son was here after all. "You don't need to be prepared do you?"

Goten nodded, he whined when he realized Vegeta's intent, obvious that his punishment was in-fact not over. "Vegeta-sama, mercy."

Vegeta chuckled, his hands smoothing over the sweaty back. "Mercy?" He laughed darkly, a laugh he saved for his enemies. "You're barking up the wrong tree for mercy. But, I will be a little kind." Vegeta turned to his neglected son. "Stand in front of Goten boy, you'll be in for a delightful surprise, he can suck cock like a professional whore." Vegeta petted Goten's head, nearly getting his fingers bitten; oh he loved to play with the son of Kakarot. "Tsk, tsk. Such a bad boy." Vegeta tossed his kindness out the door, lining his cock at the puckered hole, his precum smearing on the throbbing hole, he slammed home, making Goten scream. Vegeta quivered at the pulsating walls clenching all around him, holding him in tightly, the heated walls pounded from his rough entry.

Goten's body locked around him, his breaths coming in short, lightly he rocked back, speeding up the process, needing to get accustomed to the cruel Prince buried deep in him. A hand lifted his chin, taking him by surprise. Trunks lovingly stroked his tears away, knelt down to pepper his eyes with gentle kisses. Goten smiled, forgetting the splitting pain in his ass, his lips seek out Trunks' kind ones, locking them together, sensually they moved, side to side, little groans of want made its way through. Until the powerful hips behind him began to move. Goten's mouth opened gave away in pants and moans as the Prince pushed and pulled behind him, seeking his gratification. With one hand he pulled Trunks' hips to his mouth, and for two purposes's he engulfed his needy cock in the carven of his hot moist mouth. One, he needed something to quiet his noises; secondly, he wanted to taste Trunks, find out how he sounded in the throws of pleasure. He groaned more-so at the taste, Trunks was sweet, no doubt from all the fruit he ate, sweet and tangy, while his father was salty and potent, both tasted delicious, both addicting.

Vegeta growled, pushing his thick cock deeper in Goten, trying to fit everything in, needing for each inch to experience the tight heat Goten provided. His head fell back as his hips pumped harder, his power gathering around him. He was feeling his end coming already, he cursed at himself; he slowed only to grind his hips in, calming his excited body. He looked up to his son, and smiled, the boy was lost in his own throws of passion, his hips jerking into Goten's mouth. He was going to experience his first orgasm brought on by a partner and not by his own hand. Vegeta chuckled as his son took Goten by surprise overloading Goten's mouth. Vegeta chuckled, his son's back hit the wall as he lazed, the buzz of pleasure buzzing his body.

Goten used a hand to wipe away the excess cum, smacking his lips, Trunks' cum was like a sweet fruit on its own, they should defiantly bottle him up and sell him as a fruit juice.

"You ready to become a man boy?" Vegeta smirked at his dazed son.

Goten smiled wistfully, then he realized, they were both suppose to be punished here, why was he taking it all! "I thought Trunks was being punished to, why is he not?"

Vegeta laughed, slamming his hips harder against Goten's making him moan. "His punishment, he won't get a taste of this tight ass." Vegeta hauled back and pounded forward again.

Trunks and Goten raised a brow in confusion, Vegeta was contradicting himself. "Umm… Vegeta-sama, you said Trunks will become a man."

Vegeta fisted Goten's hair pulling him up, his back flush against his chest, his tongue snaked out, licking Goten's ear. "There are two ways to lose ones virginity, penetrate or penetration." Vegeta's hands moved up, tweaking at Goten's nipples, his eyes looking to his son. "That is his punishment, but he will be rewarded all the same."

The silent Trunks found his voice. "Oh hell no, I am not going to be a bottom!"

Goten frowned, raising a brow. "Trunks-kun it isn't bad, it feels sooo good." Vegeta thrust his hip up, making Goten moan and shudder.

"This will be you're only chance while I live boy. I will not give any opportunities after this, that is, if you fail to do as you're told now." Vegeta smirked. Yes, Goten was his, has been since the man turned sixteen, the standard age of manhood in his culture. If Trunks turned it down now, then he would ensure Trunks would never sample Goten, it was disrespectful to decline the offer. Now if Trunks agreed then he would have no problem sharing Goten with his son, it is his son after-all.

"You mean if I do this now, I can have Goten all to myself when I want to?" Trunks perked.

Vegeta smiled. "Yes boy that is if I am not with him." Vegeta raised a brow. "Understand?"

Trunks smiled back. "Yes father."

Goten smirked, soaking his hand with his spit, covering his neglected erection, slicking it with the mixture of saliva and pre-cum, he was positively dripping. "Come here Trunks-kun."

Vegeta grunted; all three standing would be very awkward. He pulled out making Goten dip down from the lack of support. He knelt down, pulling Goten down with him, sitting him on his cock. Goten moaned as Vegeta's cock penetrated him to the hilt once again, his cock pressing wonderfully against his prostate.

Goten arched back on Vegeta, his head above the Prince's; he giggled lightly at the height difference, but wouldn't dare voice it to the volatile man. He eyed Trunks, lightly patting his lap, making room for Trunks to sit on his cock facing him.

Trunks bitten down on his lip, looking down at Goten's throbbing cock, beckoning him to come and have a seat, he took three deep breaths, he wasn't ignorant he knew this was going to hurt, but in time he would like it, he was sure of it, his father or Goten wouldn't suggest such a thing if it was to hurt the whole way through. "Goten…"

Goten gave a soft look, which, looked quite strained, doing his best not to show the pleasure Trunks' father gave him. Goten slowly help guide Trunks down, lining him up perfectly. Goten smiled as Vegeta halted his movements, knowing they needed stillness for the next part.

Trunks closed his eyes, not wanting for see his father, he allowed his power to push out, balancing him, Goten's hand gently guided him; he jerked upwards when he felt the slick tip of Goten's cock make contact with his virgin opening. The ring of his entrance clenched tightly. He listened as Goten coaxed him onward, telling him in a hush loving voice to relax, breath, relax, breath, and he done so.

Goten felt his cock twitch anxiously, the tight ring acting like a bouncer in a club, not allowing anything through, but he was never one to listen to such things; his hand kept his cock in place as the other worked on keeping Trunks steady. Each small little nudge down only to jump up again, Goten groaned from the long wait.

Trunks felt himself sweat, fear, fear of pain stopped him from dropping down on Goten's cock. He wanted this, wanted Goten so baldy, but the trepidation halted him each time, just breath he told himself, breath, but instead he found himself chomping down on his lip and holding his breath in, tensing. He wanted to cry from the sheer frustration he felt.

Vegeta was never really one for patience, never one to sit around and wait, and it was only amplified from his need to cum, to feel pleasure. He scowled, shutting his eyes; he took a hold Trunks' hips, and slammed up, making the man in the middle shove upwards. He quickly removed his hands; ignoring the fact he had 'helped' his son along. Instead he moved his hands back on Goten spreading them out over the heated flesh, listening to the man's satisfactory moan, appreciating his impatience, thanking him really.

Trunks, however, was not as thankful, he spluttered and curse trying to jump away from the pain, only to be held in place by Goten. Trunks hollered in pain and frustration, needing to get away from the throbbing splitting pain in his ass, he powered up, jumping into super Saiyan, yelping harder as his muscled expanded, making the pain more intense, he vaguely heard his father call him a baka, but, he did heard Goten's echoing scream, he himself jumping into super Saiyan to match his power and keep him in place.

Vegeta shrugged, jumping into super Saiyan just for the fun of it. He smirked as he leapt into the second ascension, making Goten shriek. He wrapped his arms around both of their legs, pushing them down, his son on his back legs spread wide for Goten, and Goten had just enough room to kneel pushing his ass out for Vegeta. Vegeta lifted his front from Goten's back, placing a hand there, keeping the two 'wimps' pinned to the floor, he moved, pounded down with everything he had so Goten's cock would go deeper in his son. Vegeta scoffed, Trunks needed some tough love anyways, but the pain will not last.

Vegeta used his leverage to fuck Goten stupid, making the man whimper, holler, yelp, and pant his name, his son's name mixing among them, fusing their names together. Vegeta growled, slamming the abused cheeks harder, in and out, pull and push. He ignored the fact his son's feet kept smacking against his hips.

Trunks felt the shift, felt the slow burning change, the electricity of the power of the Super Saiyans above him mingled against his own, heightening the effect. He blocked out the idea it was his father's thrusts that brought them both pleasure, only concentrated on Goten, his lidded eyes locked on Goten's, his hands moved up, his back arched, he kissed the man of his fantasies, his long time friend, now lover.

The bodies moved and arched, a mass of limbs locking and moving against sweaty heated flesh, the Saiyans were animals, primal, feral, needy of the mind blowing gratification. They all worked, positions changed, still it was a sandwich, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta. Goten fucked the demi Prince, as the full blooded Prince fucked him into oblivion. Unsure is he had reached orgasm already, or how many times it occurred. Instead he would arch back, needing more of the powerful devastating cock, he would quiver as the demi Prince clenched around him, his cum spilling over his abs and chest. Goten dipped his fingers into the spilt sweetness, popping his cum soaked fingers into his mouth, moaning around them, he felt his release came, filling Trunks' ass, some spilling onto the floor, pooling.

Vegeta pulled Goten flushed to him, smashing his pulsating cock upwards, fighting off the tight closing muscles, finding his end, pulling out his thick dick he cummed over Goten's bruised ass cheeks, some slipping down the crack. He grinned wolfishly, licking a canine, he nipped along Goten's neck, his breaths coming out in harsh pants. "Now, don't break the rules again, you hear me? No one in my GR." Vegeta chuckled, oh he hoped they wouldn't listen, he defiantly wanted a repeat.

**This was a request from Vegetasfistingfist on tumblr. **


	27. Chapter 27

**You're mine**

Vegeta's body lightly tossed and turned in the sheets enveloped with the sheen of his sweat, blood, and tears. His ability to decipher between reality and fiction muddled into obscured imagery; frightening and enthralling him. Vegeta's father's hand holding his son's cold sweaty hand tightly, each light jerky jump of his son's muscles made his heart pound harder; desperation and dread lingered around him, polluting the room with the sickening scent of death. The man's voice once filled the room with frantic pleas, now grew silent by his son's deathly ashen face. All he could do was be there, ensuring his son knew he was loved, with each light squeeze of his palm; he was there, and will always will be.

Father Gabriel stood against the wall, his heart twinge, he mourned for the father, his display of love and tenderness for his son touched him deeply. In his fist he clutched the rosary, praying that God show pity to the lost young man and welcome him home, far away from the Devil's grasp.

Vegeta's opened heavy eyes, felt his body become weightless, those piercing aqua eyes encompassing his vision, swallowing him whole, ripping him from reality, tossing him into the shadow of dreams…

Vegeta felt the tips of his toes touch solid ground, the blackness faded into nothingness, revealing an ancient desert land. The ground rumbled and groaned under his bare feet, buildings busted from the dirt, moving with great speed upwards. His body rocked in a sway, causing his balance to waver, his back slammed against the facing, slipping down with great speed, moving closer to the ground below.

Vegeta shouted in fright, his body tumbling downward in abandon, until with an 'ouf' he stopped. Cracking a weary eye open he took in his surroundings, a extravagant room, large vases filled of Lilac, the scent overpowering and wonderful, a large four poster bed tucked away and hidden by drapery, intranet colourful stones tiled the floors perfectly. Grand archways made him curious, questioning what luxurious beauty would he find in there. He was in awe of what surrounded him, so accustomed to below modest living his entire life, such things were only from his dreams, and he knew this be one of those wistful dreams.

He smoothed his hands down the garment covering his chest, feeling the light sheer material, he gasped at the ornate gold bracers on his wrists a deep ruby its center piece. He felt the weight on his shoulders, timidly bringing his fingertips, traced the thick large object there; curiosity bloomed. He moved to a vanity, picking up the crude reflective mirror he stared in awe. His free hand smoothing down a cheek as his gawked into those eyes, those aqua green eyes… his hand trailed up; weaving through the blonde locks… he was the monster. It was then, the creature made an appearance. His hands slithered over Vegeta's shoulders. "You see lovely, you are me, I am you…"

Vegeta lips curled into a frown. "Was this… before you became a…"

"Monster?" It laughed richly, his eyes shifted merrily, turning into Vegeta's dark onyx iris, hair turning into deep rich ebony. "Yes, it is." It came closer, pulling Vegeta closer, colliding their chests. "You were a Prince. We were. See the life of luxury we lived? We were loved by all then." The creature took his hand, leading him into the sun, showing him the land in which they once ruled as one entity. "No one opposed our father, men and women alike threw themselves to us happily, willingly, and we were greedy, accepting all gifts from the commoners." The thing smiled widely, a day dreaming look clouded his eyes. "We were gods here."

Vegeta looked around the buildings. "What happened then? If you..."

The creature snarled and snapped. "We!"

Vegeta's brow twitched, giving a light grunt. "…If 'we' were so loved then what happened to…us?"

The monster chuckled, tilting its head; a wicked smile morphed his features evilly. The scenery gave away, like a rolled away painting. Vegeta clutched the creature tightly, his feet hovering over the landscape, his heart pounded in his chest; he didn't make a sound as they begun their quick descent to the ground below, only continuing to hold the monster closer, clinging to the dead body next to him.

Once again the scenery begun to move away, fading into the background. In the distance he could see the creature, when he once breathed. The creature and Vegeta watched as his once mortal body raced through the sands on his steed, terror in his sea green eyes, behind him galloped a massive force of snarling barbaric men.

"What is happening here?" Vegeta's eyes scanned between the phantom men.

"I am twenty seven years of age there. The barbarians came into our lands, you know them as Romans, this was before they begun to build the empire they are known for. Then they were savages. They came in hordes, laying waste to our majestic lands. I was made to run."

"Why are you showing me this?" Vegeta cringed when the stead fast steed was barraged with crude arrows, causing it to tumble down to the sands, making its rider clash against the ground into a barrel roll.

"This was our beginnings lovely. My life as it once was your own."

"Why did …we…run?" Vegeta felt a chill run up his spine at the images presented, the barbaric men surrounded the fallen man, cutting him from view.

The creature picked at his nails nonchalantly, with a shrug he responded hard-heartedly. "Fear, sorrow, self preservation." Its aqua eyes spanned over Vegeta's face, locking onto his onyx. "Do not be confused, or disheartened. We fought, we fought valiantly beside our comrades and father; but not every war is won on integrity and righteousness alone. We were fair men, good." A flash of perplexity came across the creature, a realization of something grand had accrued within that precise moment. "We were a good man… we were loved…"

"If there was any good in you, then why are you such a monstrosity now?" Vegeta's anger rose, his fear and trepidation of the monster long gone. His fists clashed against the unmoving cold chest. "You killed my mother! You fucking disgusting beast!" Hiccups bloomed in his chest, tears of resentment and frustration streamed down his cheeks; weary, and drained, he laid his head to rest against the cold upper body of his death dealer. "I hate you…" Vegeta shook his head in small shakes, his voice dropped down to whispering mumbles. "Let me go, allow me death… I don't want this burden you force upon me."

The creature was sick of Vegeta's display; he fisted the dark locks, yanking his head back violently. With a deep growl and snarl he spoke. "Stop snivelling like a new born! I had to kill the bitch! She was going to take you away from me!" The creature sneered, nearly to a point of splitting fury. "She meant to send you to the church! The very brotherhood whom had done this to us!" the world gave away once again, finding himself in a room with men hovering over him. "Their leader wanted us to give in to him, we refused instantly, proudly, we spat our bloodied spit on his alabaster robes, and this was our punishment! These men, they raped us, used our body over and over until we begged for forgiveness from their leader." The creature waved his hand once again, his eyes calmed, and he smiled. "Our pleas of forgiveness were answered, and our revilement was this."

Vegeta dared to open his eyes, there laid the monsters living body, spread out, nude, bloodied, and dirty over two wooden slabs. His hands and feet tied to it. Three armoured men knelt before the prone weak body, large rusted nails dropped to the ground next to their feet and Vegeta's breath hitched. He shut his eyes, not willing to be a witness, instead he heard the sounds, it echoed to him, the slide of the nail against the rocks hissed, the light tap of a hammer, he was crippled by the resounding boom, the pain laced in his wrists and feet, he screamed, the sound of the same scream echoed back, he cracked his eye open and saw the monstrosity done to the innocent man… he was an innocent man, he mauled those words over, we were innocent, we didn't deserve it. Again the hammer came down, slamming the nail through bone and flesh and he scream feeling the indescribable pain.

"No remorse in their eyes, no souls, and you call me a monster. I had become what I am today because of them. Do you know how long we hung on that cross? It was five days, even the crows and vultures wept for us. It was a long time, it felt like years, and it gave us that time to allow the rage to fill us. I lost apart of my soul then, swore it over to what ever god that would allow me revenge, and that my dear little innocent, is how you came to be. You are me, we are one, that piece we've given as payment for revenge has been returned." The blonde reached down, cupping Vegeta's chin. "And I intend to make us one once again. Wake up, I am coming for you."

Vegeta's eyes opened in a start, his body jerked, the feelings of pain still throbbed in his feet and wrist. He felt his room began to shake violently, his father grasping his hand tight, the priest shouting. He could smell the panic in the room and suddenly, oddly he was feeling excited, a call that once scared him was now exciting him; he is coming. His chest filled of a strange feeling of love and need, the emotions of fear and hate melted away, he needed him, he need them to be 'we' once again.

Vegeta's father eyes brimmed of tears, begging to the priest and god to save them, save his son from the demon. The wall tore from the small home, sucking away the protection ornaments, Vegeta's father quivered in terror, the figure of the monster himself silhouetted in the lamination of the moon, it came closer, exposing his demonic face, the striking resemblance of his son. He faltered back, screaming a mighty roar, reason with the creature; pointless.

Vegeta raised, his hand fisted the sliver cross around his neck, yanking it from his collar, to sail to someone unknown corner to lay useless on the wooden floors. His dark eyes were changing; a slow pulse of violet coloring engulfing and dominating the ebony of his irises. He opened his mouth releasing a calm breath.

Father Gabriel cursed the demon to the pits of hell, shouting prayers, grasping his cross, using everything he had to dispel the demon. He felt his throat constrict, his eyes bulge, finally catching the full attention of the creature of darkness; beautiful. Father Gabriel gasped, his eyes making its way over to the innocent victim on the bed, shocked, they were nearly exactly the same. The differences were not far and in-between; it all came down to coloring. Vegeta a raven haired man, the other, hair weaved from spun gold, and its eyes, ice cold aqua green, and Vegeta… violet… he had to take another look, he knew the man's eyes were onyx, dark like the night, yet they glowed, purple. The Priest nearly whined, looking down to the mournful father frozen in fear and misery. "I'm sorry… it's too late." Vegeta was gone, there was nothing to fight against, the devil won this war. Vegeta's father's eyes blurred of tears, his lips moved but no sound came out, instead he lip the word no over and over.

The monster smiled wickedly, moving in on the priest, his eyes flashing dangerously. "It has been too late the moment he was born. He was and always will be mine." The creature snatched the priest's holy blessed robes, hauling him close, ignoring the sizzling burning pain in his hand. He gave a toothy grin. "I will not fear evil." It snickered. "Dine in the kingdom, forever and ever." With a free hand he pulled the collar away, exposing the scruffy neck. Father Gabriel shook his head in fear, it liked that, always did, his chosen dinner would always squirm and struggle, terrified to meet their maker yet begged to see him nearly everyday; wasn't it doing him a favour? It believed so.

With an animalistic growl he sunk his teeth deep in the holy man's flesh, tearing and pulling, splitting the arteries, making the blood gush in its mouth, it moaned, sucking and gorging itself in the blood of the priest's; somehow it believed they're kind tasted better, but nothing compared to Vegeta. One last haul of blood and the creature left the lifeless body to slump against him, the robes still searing its exposed skin. It snarled, showing off the long deadly fangs, grasping the priest's head, it used its amazing strength and pulled the head from the owner's body.

The demon of the night turned its cold eyes to the father, as it took one step closer the sound of Vegeta's voice halted him. "Let my father live, do not harm him." Vegeta purred, crawling over his mattress, the sheets pooling around his knees. "I am what you want." Vegeta lifted his loose top from his body exposing himself. His hands trailed down his chest, one strayed over the scars, evidence of the monster's hunger. "I am what you need, come master, drink me up."

The creature known as a vampire laughed, laughed joyously, and in a flash it was kneeling beside its mortal twin, cold hands smoothed over the heated flesh, a deadly mouth hovered over the marks of its claim. "We will be one."

Vegeta tilted his head and groaned deep in his throat. He hissed his reply. "Yes." The pressure on the base of his throat was great, penetrating flesh with a set of sharp canines, plunging through the artery, his life force, and drank him in. His eyes grew heavy, his body released a rush of euphoria to kill the pain of death, he fisted the cold clothing of his creature with white knuckles, and the last thought he had as a living man was 'I'm sorry'; he looked to his father, and mustered a smile, he will be okay, he will never know pain or death again, disease would never rack his body. He will be walking the earth as a dead man. 'I'm sorry'.

Then all went black with his last breath…

** Animeslave my dear I was going to do a lemon scene but realized if I did I would at least need two chapters, Vegeta would wake up in his undead state, had his first kill, then the rules of being one of the undead, then sex… Soo I am thinking about turning this into a chapter fic on its own, but if anyone wishes to adopt it, then just email me. **

** Thank you everybody for the reviews, and ratings, I love hearing from you all. Till next time in a land far far away V.W**


End file.
